Whisk Me Away
by AbbielovesChanny
Summary: AU. They were both teenagers with the same problems. And they had the same solution: Run away. They never expected meeting eachother. When they do, their lives turn into rollercoasters. Channy multi-chapter. "2010 Channy" double award winner.
1. Prologue

**Now, as the trailer for this story promised...here's the prologue of Whisk Me Away! Alright, that's about all I have to say. Oh, and when it says "Sonny" or "Chad" on the bottom of these AN, that's the POV the chapter is in.**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**There's a specific reason I put the dates down, too. I don't say "the next day" or whatever, so if you don't pay attention to the dates, sometimes you can get confused.**

**Sonny.**

* * *

_June 21, 2010._

I sat in my room, propping my elbows up on the window sill, watching the cars go by - oh, the joy of living in New York. I didn't have anything else to do, after all. My only friend had left to vacation in California. Oh, how I envied her. The thought of that also made me feel a bit pathetic. I was a sixteen year old girl, with one friend.

And that, my friends, caused me to sigh again.

Well, technically, I did have another friend. A boyfriend, James. How I hated him. I would have broken up with him if I didn't live in fear of him. He was strong, and intimidating. Who knows what he would have done if I tried to dump him. I wasn't sure how I got twisted into a relationship with him, anyway.

I would of had something to do if my brother, Derek, hadn't broken my computer. (To bad he did.) And my parents? They refused to get me another one. I felt deprived, sometimes. Derek got practically anything he wanted, while I, well, didn't. My mother and father (because I refuse to call them mom and dad, it sounds to friendly) claimed we didn't have enough money to get me another computer right now, so I'd just have to deal with it. I'm not sure how they could say that, though, when Derek had a room full of video games, and was constantly getting more.

"_Alison_! One of your...friends is here!" Derek's - oh so annoying - voice came from downstairs. I scrunched my nose up in confusion. As said before, I didn't have any friends (except the one who was on vacation). _Who would visit me?_ Unless...

"Sonny?" there was only one person who called me that. I turned around to see that one person kicking my bedroom door open, two suitcases in her hands.

"Quinn!" I squealed, running up and hugging her, ignoring the fact that she could have broken my door. Quinn had dark brown, straight hair. She was tall, almost a bit taller than me, and skinny. She also had glasses, which I noticed were substituted with sunglasses at that moment. "I can't believe you're back! It's been three weeks already?"

"I guess so." Quinn said as we pulled away from the hug. She took her sunglasses off. "So what did you do here without me to fun your life up?" we both laughed.

"Nothing, really."

Quinn looked around my room. "This place looks the same as when I left it." that caused me to raise an eyebrow at her. She acted as if she lived here, sometimes. "Except.." she got that "seriously?" look on her face. "Derek killed your computer?"

"Yup." I sighed, and then sniffled for the dear loss of my beloved. "She was so young!" I fake cried into Quinn's shoulder, causing her to laugh.

"You know, I don't understand how you can stand living here sometimes." Quinn sighed, shaking her head. "It looks like torture." she got a joking smile on her face. "Don't you ever just want to...run away?"

I thought about what she said for a moment, before responding. "I never thought about that, before, actually. That's a good idea."

"What? No, Sonny! That's not what I meant. I was joking." Quinn frowned.

"You may have been joking, but don't think I won't take it into consideration." I smiled at her. The look on Quinn's face told me that certainly didn't make her happy.

"Run away and I'll kill you."

"You won't be able to kill me; you won't know where I am."

"B-but, Sonny!"

"Look, Quinn, I never said I was going to do it, now did I?" I began pushing her towards the door. "Now come on, don't you have to go home and like..unpack or something?" I motioned to her suitcases.

"So eager to get rid of me, eh?" Quinn laughed. "Fine, yes, I'll go. Not because I especially want to, but because I have too. And I'm sure you have plans to make for your run away." she walked out the door, and waved as she walked down the stairs. "Bye Sonny!"

"Later, Quinn!"

Now, once again, back to the windowsill.

_Sigh._

* * *

**Alright, there you are. I apologize that it's short. Meh. But now you understand some of Sonny's life in this AU story. If you don't, I'll clear things up:**

**Sonny lives in New York with her mom, dad, and - evil - brother, Derek. Her family doesn't really pay much attention to her. Her only friend is Quinn, you'll see why after a while. She's sixteen. She...well, hates where she lives. She has a boyfriend, James, which could or could not be James Conroy, I'm not mentioing a last name, you make him whoever you want. Now Quinn gave her ideas to run away.**

**Tada.**

**-Abbie**


	2. Chapter 1

**First chapter of Whisk Me Away. I don't own SWAC.**

**Chad.**

* * *

_June 21, 2010._

"Chaddy!" I cringed at the sound of my sister, Lizzie's, shrill scream. You know how they say little kids - especially six year olds - are adorable?

They lie. (side note: who is they, anyway?)

"What is it, Liz?" I called back, trying not to sound angry and annoyed - trust me, it was hard. Lizzie was a brat. That's all there was to it. But my parents, ugh, they were obssessed with her. So of course, who got ignored? Me. My parents liked to make up excuses like, "Your seventeen, you don't need us anymore." Well, sure, that part was true. It was nice not to be ignored sometimes, though. But then again, when would I have gotten free times to spend with them anyway? I was to busy doing chores and cleaning up after Lizzie.

Sometimes they treated me more like a butler, other than a son.

"What did you do with my coloring book?" Lizzie yelled. I rolled my eyes. That happened often, too. Lizzie blamed me for taking stuff that she lost herself. One time, she mixed it up a bit, though. She found whatever it was she was missing and then put it in my room when I wasn't home, so my parents would think I took it anyway.

Stupid Lizzie.

"I didn't take your coloring book!" I yelled back to her. At this I heard her little foot stomp. See? Brat.

"Yes you did! Stop lieing!" Lizzie's voice was closer now, she was clearly walking towards my room. I heard a set of footsteps accompanied with hers.

"Son, if you took her coloring book, just give it back." My dad sighed, seemingly irritated. You'd think he'd be irritated over Lizzie, constantly doing stuff like this, but no, he was irritated by me. He never caught Lizzie hiding stuff in my room after she said that I took it. It's sad, really, how a six year old can trick an adult like that.

"But I didn't take it!" I argued, turning around in my chair to face them. Lizzie's eyes were fixed on something below my desk.

"Oh yeah, then what's this?" she asked, walking to my desk and pulling out - gasp, guess what? Her coloring book.

"I didn't-" my dad silenced me, putting his hand up. "But dad, she-"

"No buts. Why do you always do stuff like this to your sister?"

"But I don't do it!"

"What did I just say?" my dad sighed as Lizzie left, turning around to give me an evil grin. I motioned to her, but by the time my dad looked, she was gone.

Stupid, stupid Lizzie.

"As your punishment," I was about to argue, but figured it wouldn't make a difference. "You're going to do the dishes, and clean your sisters room." That didn't really effect me. I probably would of had to do that stuff anyway.

I got up and began walking out of my room.

"Where are you going?" my dad asked.

"Skylar's." I answered simply. My dad didn't say anything to that; he was probably relieved that I was leaving.

* * *

"Chad!" Skylar greeted me, opening his door. He moved to the side, allowing me in. Noticing the look on my face, he frowned. "Lizzie problems?"

"What else?"

Skylar closed the door behind him and went into his living room, me following him.

"Don't you like..hate living there?" he asked.

"Definitly." I nodded. "And sometimes...I just want to get away from it all."

"Get away from it all? What are you going to do?" Skylar leaned forward, obviously interested.

"I'm going to run away."

Skylar blinked. "_What_?"

"Yeah. I can't take living there anymore. And besides, I'm almost 18, I'd be able to move out anyway. I'm just getting things going faster." I smiled. Skylar laughed.

"Are you ever going to come back?" he was clearly worried about our friendship.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "I have a cell phone, do I not?"

"No..you don't." Skylar frowned.

"Well then I'll have to remember your number and get one!"

"Are you sure you want to do that? Not get a cell phone, but run away. I mean...I've heard about runaways before. They never end good."

"I'll be fine." I assured him.

"What about Marissa?" he smirked at me.

"You know I hate her." Marissa was my girlfriend. She was almost as bad as Lizzie.

"If you hate her so much, why don't you break up with her?" Skylar asked. I sighed. We had been through that before.

"And let her ruin my reputation, making up some rumor about me..." I pretended to think about it. "No. No thank you."

"Alright, then what's your plan?"

"I'm going to sneak out. You know, I could leave in the middle of the day, if I wanted to. My parents would be to busy playing with Lizzie, they wouldn't notice me leave." I scoffed.

For once, Skylar didn't have any questions left. He was silent, until he shook my hand. "I wish you luck then, man."

"Thanks, Sky. And if anyone asks you where I am..."

"Tell them I don't know?" he thought for a moment. "Actually, that would technically be the truth."

I laughed. "Alright, then," I stood up, "I'm gonna go. I've got planning to do."

"When are you going to leave?"

"Tomorrow. I'm sneaking on a train that runs through town at 11:30."

* * *

**Woohoo. To sum up Chad's life:**

**He gets ignored by his parents, unless they're punishing him for something he didn't do, or assigning him more chores. His little sister, Lizzie, is a brat, framing him for stuff so he gets in trouble. He's best friends with Skylar, who is actually one of the character's in SWAC. He has a girlfriend, too, Marissa, who if he broke up with would make up some rumor about him so everybody would hate him. And now, he wants to run away. **

**-Abbie**


	3. Chapter 2

**Let it be known, this takes place the same day that Quinn gave Sonny ideas about running away (which is the same day Chad told Skylar his own plans.) And another thing, this is set in New York.**

**To my anonymous reviewer Molly: That's a coincidence. I didn't even think about that until you mentioned it. :)**

**To ZoraChannyTwilight4ever: Sure. -teleports her in, watches her punch everyone in the face.- Alright, you're time is up. Do you feel happy now? xD Your review made me laugh. :)**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Sonny.**

* * *

_June 21, 2010._

I threw my suitcase on my bed and unzipped it. I went to my closet and began pulling clothes out, packing them into my suitcase. I hoped none of my family members would have came into my room at that moment. It would, after all, have looked a bit suspicious. If my mother and father (mom and dad are still to friendly) found out what I was going to do, they would have bolted my window shut.

"_Alison_!" Ugh, Derek. "You're annoying friend is back!"

"Thanks, Derek." Quinn snapped. I could just see her rolling her eyes; I knew she would be. Derek and Quinn never got along well. Me and Quinn were about the only ones that didn't get along with him, though. He was loved at school, and my parents like him, of course.

"Oh, Sonny..." Quinn sang as she walked up the stairs.

I thought about hiding the suitcase under my bed. Maybe shutting my door and locking it. Maybe hide in my closet. I decided against all of those options, though. Me and Quinn were best friends. I just didn't have the heart to do that to her.

"Sonny, what are you doing?" Quinn asked, walking up next to me.

"Um..packing..." I smiled nervously. Quinn had tried to convince me out of running away earlier. She flipped when I even thought about doing it. Now, me actually running away?

That's a scary thought.

"For what?" Quinn crossed her arms over her chest. I took a deep breath, ready to face the wrath of Quinn. Trust me, she was stronger then she looked.

"Running away..hey, did you do something to your hair?" I said the first thing almost a whisper, but Quinn still heard it.

"Running away? Sonny, how could you? I thought you were joking!" Quinn exclaimed.

"I was at first. But Quinn, you hate Derek too, and you don't even have to live with him! And my parents, they're horrible too!"

"Oh come on, they can't be that bad."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "You know what my mom said last week?"

_"Quinn's not home yet, Alison?" Derek asked as I walked down the stairs. "Huh, even she hates you."_

_"Derek!" our mom lightly slapped his arm, almost playfully. "A lot of people hate Alison, she knows that. You don't have to rub it in her face."_

"Okay, yeah, that's pretty bad, but still, you can't leave!"

"You can't convince me not too, Quinn. And I promise, if I ever get to a phone, I'll call you." I smiled. Both of us were silent as I found more things to pack into my suitcase. I knew Quinn was upset, just by the look on her face.

"What are you going to do?" Quinn asked, her arms still crossed over her chest. "How are you going to leave without anyone seeing you?"

"Don't worry, I've got that planned. My whole family is asleep by 11, they'll never notice me if I sneak out of my window."

Quinn was quiet for another moment. "This is just..so unlike you, Sonny. You've always, you know, been more of a good girl. You always obeyed the rules. You never even sneak out, let alone run away."

I smirked at her. "Everyone has a rebelious side, Quinn."

"Not me."

"I'm sure you do, too." Then again, with that, I could have been wrong. Me and Quinn were both the type to do what we were suppose to, follow any rules were giving, like Quinn said, good girls. On the other hand, though, Quinn was a tiny bit more daring then me. I don't think she would have ever tried to run away...but she has a better life then me. She has sisters, not a brother. Her family loves her, they don't tell her that people hate her.

Quinn still didn't look very happy about my decision. I didn't care what she said, though, I wouldn't change my mind.

"Well, when are you leaving?" she asked. I noticed Quinn playing with the zipper on my suitcase, but I ignored it.

"Tomorrow. I'm sneaking on the train that runs through town at 11:30."

"I wish you luck then, Sonny. And don't think I won't hold you to that promise; you better call." Quinn smiled, finally.

"Of course." I smiled back and hugged her.

* * *

**There. Now, Chad and Sonny are both leaving on some train that leaves at 11:30, the same day.**

**Gasp.**

**-Abbie**


	4. Chapter 3

**Next chapter. I don't own SWAC.**

**P.S., please do not question or comment on the train information. Being a person who's never been on one (or never even been to a train station, for that matter. I mean come on, where am I gonna go?), I'm trying my best.**

**Chad.**

* * *

_June 22, 2010._

I clutched the handle of my suitcase, prepared for my, let's call it, adventure. It sure would be an adventure. I was lucky I had gotten a job a few months back and had some money saved up.

I thought about all I was giving up. My mom and dad...well, they didn't really pay attention to me. I had bet that after I left they wouldn't notice me missing. Lizzie...do I even have to comment? The only person I'd miss at all really would be Skylar. The only person who would miss me back.

Stepping out of my room, I listened closely to see if anyone was awake. It seemed the house was completely quiet - but you never knew with Lizzie. She could have been hiding in my suitcase for all I knew. (side note: I checked just in case.) I walked down the stairs slowly and quietly. I didn't want to risk the chance of waking anyone up. Once again, slowly and quietly, I opened the door and stepped outside, ready to face the world.

Well, sort of ready.

It being Summer, the warm air hit me. It felt warm and inviting, but I couldn't help but think that something..unexpected was going to happen on my 'adventure'. Good or bad, I didn't know. But I just had that feeling.

Ignoring 'that feeling', I walked out into the night.

I set my suitcase on the ground and opened it, pulling the map of New York I brought out. I traced the route from my house to the train tracks. Lucky me, they weren't that far. Keeping the map out, I closed my suitcase again and set off towards a new beginning.

A wave of a mixture of excitement and anxiety hit me, along with that warm air I mentioned before. I felt excited for one, I would finally be free. I would be safe from my parents, Lizzie, Marissa, all of them. (The thought of that brought along a twinge of happiness.) But I couldn't help but also feel nervous. I would be on my own for the first time in my life.

Who wouldn't be nervous at the thought of that?

* * *

It was a while before I finally made my way to the train tracks.

I had come to the one part of the state that wasn't so...busy. What surrounded me was dirt, gravel, and of course the train tracks. Honestly, I didn't know there was a part of New York like this that existed (considering I was used to cars and lights.) I thought about going to the train station, and buying a ticket for a different train, but after recounting my money I pushed that thought out of my head.

So I waited.

It wasn't long before I heard the train in the distance. Looking down the tracks, I saw the outline of the train. I quickly stepped back a bit. I was grateful that the train was moving a bit slower then usual. (I took it as a sign that I was supposed to be on this train. Ever heard of destiny?)

Soon the train was in front of me. I watched the cars go by, one by one. (I said it was going slower.) And then, another sign I found, one of the cars was open. The second it was in front of me, without thinking, I launched myself into the car.

* * *

A little lesson, my friends.

Don't leap onto a train. It can be painful.

After hitting my face (and the rest of my body) on the wood, I managed to sit up. I looked around. There were boxes everywhere...

And that was about it.

I sat in one of the corners of the train car, hiding myself. There were a few boxes surrounding me, also helping me hide. The (surprisingly) steady rumbling of the train was beginning to lull me to sleep. I was normally asleep right now, anyway. All was silent, and I was alone. It felt...peaceful. I was finally not getting yelled at by my parents, Lizzie, or Marissa.

I was alone, that is, until I heard something - or someone - else leap into the car.

* * *

**I'm still sorry these chapters are short. I'm trying.**

**As long as I update, right? :)**

**-Abbie**


	5. Chapter 4

**A'ight, so this chapter...is still short. All of the chapters leading up to the next chapter were. The next one should be more exciting cause they get to talk and junk.**

**Thank you so much to all of my reviewers: channystemiluver4ever, agent-mazda, ZoraChannyTwilight4ever, KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare, Lady-Apricotxx (where's Lady-Peachxx? :D), DayDreamer733, PaCmAn FeVer, mariposa-lime, and LiveLaughPeaceChocolate.**

**And then, of course my anonymous reviewers Molly, Review2 and BFFL-Best Friends For Life**

**KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare: Um...alrighty then. If you say so.**

**agent-mazda: Don't worry. Weird people are cool. And I don't mind random stories. :D**

**Oh, and I began to add times along with the dates. **

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Sonny**

* * *

_June 22, 2010. 11:02._

I quietly creeped down the stairs. Peeking over the couch, I saw Derek laying on it, sound asleep. I quickly went back up the stairs. I was going to try to leave out the front door, but with Derek sleeping down there, I had to climb out my window after all.

Going back into my room, I pulled a piece of paper out of my desk drawer, along with a pen. I scribbled down a few lines.

_Dear family,_

_As much of an...enjoyable, time it's been living here, I want to leave._

_Actually, wanted to._

_If you're reading this, it means I'm already gone. I snuck out of my window last night. Don't bother looking for me, either. I left on a train, so clearly, it would be near impossible._

_Ali...Sonny._

I put the note on my bed, grabbed my suitcase, and walked to my window. Pulling it open, I climbed onto the windowsill. Sitting on it, I took another look at my room and thought about all I'd be giving up by doing this.

My family, my house, my (cringe) boyfriend, my friend. Honestly, the only person I would miss would be Quinn. I remembered how she had told me to promise to call. So, I had bet I would end up talking to her again in the future.

Without another thought, I jumped out of my window, thankful that it wasn't that far of a drop.

* * *

_11:28._

I walked through the night, a map of New York in hand. I was heading towards the train tracks outside of town. I had only been to that part of the state once before. It was peaceful there, actually. There weren't city lights everywhere, and it was quiet, car-free. I would have gone there more often if it was closer to my house. My parents didn't let me go that far away from home.

I eventually made it to the dustier part of town, and soon enough, saw the train tracks. I set my luggage down and sat on it, waiting. I waited, and waited, until finally, I heard the train coming. Eventually, I could see it, too.

My heart began racing. I felt excited. I was finally about to be free. No more James, Derek, anyone...

Oh, the relief.

I was also afraid, though. I was only sixteen, and about to be on my own in the world. Of course, I was two years away from being eighteen anyway (I'm sure my parents would kick me out when I got that age...it just seemed like something they would do) but, still.

I almost thought about turning back. As soon as the thought came to mind, I pushed it out. There was no way I was going back to my old life.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice the train in front of me. I jumped back in surprise, falling back off of my suitcase. Quickly, I scrambled back up and watched the train cars go by. I noticed the train was running slower than usual.

Destiny?

I waited, until I saw an open car. Then, when the car was in front of me, without another doubt in my mind, I jumped.

* * *

"Oof!" I exclaimed, hitting the wood flooring of the car. I turned around quickly and managed to close the door, not wanting to risk falling out. I sunk against the wall, relieved that I managed to get on the train.

"Who's there?" I jumped in surprise (once again) when I heard a male voice come from the corner of the train car, where a pile of boxes were. (Actually, there were lots of piles of boxes in the car. I wondered what was in them.)

"Um...hello?" I asked wearily, now a bit afraid. _Oh, why'd I close that door?_

And then, after a moment of silence, a teenager (probably around my age) stepped out of the shadows. My breath hitched in my throat.

He was tall, and thin, but looked a bit muscular. He had blonde hair, and...I couldn't really tell the color of his eyes. It was too dark. I suppose I could consider him..._attractive_, but I was to scared to think of it.

"Who are you?" the stranger and I asked in unison.

* * *

**Poof.**

**-Abbie**


	6. Chapter 5

**Well, this is where my "POV Pattern" ends. Now it could be Sonny or Chad's, it's not back and fourth every chapter.**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Other note: If it says (Side note: blah blah blah) it's the characters saying something. **

**agent-mazda: Sorry, I did forget to add his age! I'd say he's older then her.**

**MirandaKP: I'm glad you're excited, that would mean you like this, no?**

**Random Question: Why is there a disclaimer on the _Allstate_ Auto Insurance commercial that says "not available in all states"?**

**Sonny.**

* * *

___June 22, 2010. 11:32._

___"Um...hello?" I asked wearily, now a bit afraid. Oh, why'd I close that door?_

_And then, after a moment of silence, a teenager (probably around my age) stepped out of the shadows. My breath hitched in my throat._

_He was tall, and thin, but looked a bit muscular. He had blonde hair, and...I couldn't really tell the color of his eyes. It was too dark. I suppose I could have considered him...attractive, but I was too scared to think of it._

_"Who are you?" the stranger and I asked in unison._

"I asked you first." we said, in unison again.

"You know what, fine, I'll start." the stranger sighed. "I'm Chad.." his eyes scanned over me. I figured he was making sure I was a teenager like him. "...Dylan Cooper."

"Well, I'm not sure if it's nice or not to meet you, Chad." I really wasn't sure. I still wasn't aware of what he was doing...lurking in shadows.

At this, Chad laughed. "I'm not going to hurt you or anything, if that's what you think."

"Alright, that's always good to know." I chuckled. "My name's..." I thought about - what would now be - my past, and a smile came onto my face. "Sonny. Sonny Munroe." I decided to use the nickname Quinn had given me.

"Sonny? That's an interesting name." Chad smiled.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"...Neither."

Even though I had just met him, something about me wanted to trust Chad. He didn't seem like that bad of a person. In fact, he looked a bit lost, just like me.

"So, Chad, what are you doing here...on a train...at 11:30 at night?" I asked, watching him as he crouched down and began to dig through something behind a stack of boxes.

He stopped...whatever he was doing for a second and looked at me, smirking. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Touche. But I still asked first."

"Fine." he sighed. "I don't know why I should confide in you." at the glare I gave him, he quickly added, "You know, because I just met you and everything. There's something about you though..." I wasn't sure if that was a compliment or an insult, either. "So, I'll tell you." Chad took a deep breath. "I'm running away from my home."

My eyes widened. He was more like me then I thought. I was about to comment, but he continued.

"I know, crazy, right? I just...I couldn't take my family - my life - anymore. I wanted to...get away from it all, y'know?"

I was about to tell him that yes, I did in fact know. I wasn't sure if I should trust him though - even though he just trusted me. So instead, I was silent. He was, too. I wouldn't call it an awkward silence, exactly, but I don't think it was a very comfortable one either.

I took another look at Chad. Something about the look on his face...it just made me want to spill everything.

But, instead, I crawled up and sat next to him.

"No, I don't think it's crazy." I mumbled.

Chad looked at me as if he was daydreaming and I had woken him up. "What did you say?"

"I don't think it's crazy that you ran away. And...I do know what you mean."

"Are you say...you're running away, too?"

I nodded.

"What made you want to leave?" Chad asked quietly.

"Everything." I snorted. "My parents and my brother don't like me, I have an abusive boyfriend, and everyone at school makes fun of me all the time. Except one person. My friend, Quinn. She's the only person that almost held me back from leaving. You?"

Chad looked a little surprised. "Pretty much the same thing. Except having a boyfriend." he laughed a bit at this. I smiled. I liked the sound of his laugh. "My parents and my little sister Lizzie - she's a brat - hate me, I have an annoying girlfriend, and only one friend. I don't get bullied at school, I'm just..ignored. Well, except by the slutty girls here and there that throw themselves at me."

I nodded, a bit more shocked at how similiar our lives were. (aside from the slutty girls throwing themselves part.) "But wait - I couldn't break up with my boyfriend...because, well, I feared him. Like I said, abusive. Why couldn't you break up with your girlfriend?"

"She'd probably make up some rumor that I raped her or something if I did." Chad chuckled humorlessly. (side note: Is that even a word? Eh, whatever.)

"Oh." She was one of _those _types.

"Yeah.." he sighed, and we were quiet again.

"So..." I searched for something to say to cut the silence. "Where are you headed?"

Chad chuckled again. "I have absolutely no idea."

"Don't worry," I smiled, "I don't either."

"Well, you know..." Chad seemed a bit nervous. "If neither of us really know where we're going, and we're both runaways..." he sighed, as if he couldn't get the words out. "What I'm trying to ask is...why don't we run away, you know, together?"

"Are you asking me to elope with you?"

I stifled a laugh as he blushed. "No, no, that's not what I meant!"

"Relax, I'm joking." I grinned. "I understand what you mean. I'm not sure about that... I'd have to think about it."

"Yeah...of course."

* * *

**Dun dun dun...**

**And stuff.**

**-Abbie**


	7. Chapter 6

**Next chapter.**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Note: This chapter is split into three parts by the line break thingies (minus the two I used for Author's Notes.) The first one is Sonny's POV, the second one isn't anyone's, and the third is still Sonny's.**

**So who else was sort of unhappy with the new episode of SWAC? I liked the stuff with Grady, but the lack of Channy...**

**It did show that they still have feelings for eachother, though, that made me smile. :)**

**Thanks to all the reviewers!**

**Sonny.**

* * *

_"Well, you know..." Chad seemed a bit nervous. "If neither of us really know where we're going, and we're both runaways..." he sighed. It seemed like he couldn't get the words out. "What I'm trying to ask is...why don't we run away, you know, together?"_

_"Are you asking me to elope with you?"_

_I stifled a laugh as he blushed. "No, no, that's not what I meant!"_

_"Relax, I'm joking." I grinned. "I understand what you mean. I'm not sure about that... I'd have to think about it."_

_"Yeah...of course."_

_June 23, 2010. 12:44 A.M. _

"Sonny?"

"Yes, Chad?" I looked up at him.

"The only reason I asked you to run away with me...is so that I could spend more time with you. Maybe even the rest of my life," as he talked, his voice got down to a whisper.

"What do you mean by that?" I whispered back, my eyes widening and my heart racing faster.

"I can't begin to tell you how I feel about you," Chad wrapped his arms around me. "You're amazing, nice, and beautiful, Sonny...Sonny..._Sonny_.."

"_Sonny_!" Chad's actual voice startled me awake.

"Huh? What?" I asked, my eyes flashing open. I wasn't sure when I had fallen asleep. The shock of the dream I had came back to me. I couldn't believe I had a dream like that about Chad, a guy I had just met.

"You fell asleep on my shoulder." Chad smirked. I blushed, then passed that off as the reason I was dreaming about him.

I looked around at the boxes in the train car, wanting to change the subject. "I wonder what's in these..." I muttered as I pulled one closer to me. I pulled the tape off of it. Hesitantly, I opened it.

"Gummy bears?"

"Excuse me?" Chad looked at me as if I was crazy. I tilted the box over a bit, showing him the box filled with bags of gummy bears. He raised one of his eyebrows. "Seriously?"

"Well that's really interesting..yeah, anyway," I tossed the box aside. "How long was I asleep?

Chad shrugged. "I don't know, maybe an hour? Possibly longer."

"What did you do while I was asleep?"

"Not much. I was thinking. You know, about what we're going to do and everything."

"Wait a second," I narrowed my eyes at him. "What do you mean, 'we're'?"

"Well I assumed you would choose to accept my offer from earlier. What else are you going to do?" he shrugged again.

I gasped over-dramatically. "You think I can't handle living out on my own, don't you?"

"I didn't say that," Chad stood up. "I didn't deny it, either, though." he walked across the train car to the door, opening it.

"Chad, be careful!" I exclaimed. Even though I was angry, I didn't exactly want him to fall out of the train car and get injured.

"Relax, Son, I'm fine." _Son? He just nicknamed my nickname._ "I just wanted to see if it was still dark...which it is. You know," Chad yawned, heaving the train car door closed. "I'm kind of tired, and you didn't get that long of a rest either."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we should probably go to sleep." I pulled my suitcase to me and opened it, bringing out a blanket and a pillow. (How'd I shove tons of other stuff in there with that? It was a big suitcase.) I noticed Chad doing the same. At first I didn't even know he had a suitcase. That must of been what he was digging in earlier.

"Good night, Sonny."

"Night, Chad."

* * *

_June 23, 2010. 7:23 A.M._

The train screeched to a stop. The tall, dark-skinned Conductor stepped out and walked past the cars. He noticed one door closed, though, that he was sure used to be open. Clicking his flash light on (it may have been morning, but the inside of the train was still dark.) he searched the train car, and spotted cargo he was sure didn't belong there. He called to the Engineer.

The chubby blonde Engineer walked up next to him. "What's the problem?"

"It looks like we have a few stowaways." The Conductor pointed out the two teenagers who were sound asleep in the car. "Do you want me to wake them up and send them on their way?"

The Engineer thought for a moment, then a warm smile came onto his face. "Nah, leave them." seeing the Conductor about to interject, he continued. "They're just a couple teenage runaways. I bet they'll be outta' here soon, anyway."

The Conductor shrugged and closed the door, almost all the way, letting a crack of light into the car.

**(AN:Who are the Conductor and Engineer?)**

* * *

_June 23, 2010. 10:09 A.M._

I opened my eyes slowly, and suddenly noticed my bed had gotten harder. And then I remembered, I wasn't in my room at home. I was on a train, headed who knows where, with an almost-caring, sort-of-a-jerk, attractive runaway by my side. Speaking of which, Chad's occasionally snoring was the only noise in the train car, allowing me to hear birds chirping outside. I wondered what time it was. I could see a pinch of light coming from behind me, showing that it was morning. The door must of opened a bit while I was asleep.

I crawled over to Chad's sleeping body and shook him. "Chad,"

"Sonny..." I heard Chad mumble, then smirked. I wasn't the only one that had dreams about the other.

"What?" I asked, wondering if Chad could hear me.

"...why are you so annoying?" Jerk.

I sighed. "You're awake, aren't you?"

"Have been since you shook me." I could hear the smirk in Chad's words. He rolled over to face me. The bit of light that was coming in lit up the car a bit, and I could finally see the color of Chad's eyes.

They were a beautiful, breath taking, shining blue.

* * *

**There you are. And, to ask the question of this chapter again:**

**Who were the conductor and Engineer? :)**

**They are in fact someone on the show, the description I gave of them should tell you.**

**-Abbie**


	8. Chapter 7

**The conductor and engineer were...**

**Nico and Grady!**

**I suppose that wasn't that hard to figure out, though.**

**Aay, don't worry, they'll be in the story again.**

**Please remember: Pay attention to the dates I give you.**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Chad.**

* * *

_June 22, 2010. 11:52._

I was about to say something to Sonny after a while of silence, until I felt something hit my shoulder, and heard a light snore. I turned my head and saw Sonny, her head on my shoulder, asleep. I smiled at how cute she looked. _Stupid cute_. I couldn't be thinking of her like that.

Unconsciously, I rested my head on hers, while I thought. I thought about Skylar. I thought about what I was leaving behind. I thought about where I'd live now that I left, what I'd do...

Mostly, I thought about Sonny.

I didn't know what I was thinking when I asked her to "run away with me". I assumed it was partially my fear of being alone talking. I wanted someone to be with me when I started my new life, and Sonny just seemed perfect for that, considering she was in the same position I was. But I think it also had something to do with what I thought about her smile, and the shine of her hair, and her eyes. Even in the dark I could tell they were beautiful.

When I finally came out of my thoughts, I noticed I was stroking Sonny's cheek. I'm not sure why I did things so unconsciously all the time. Something else, I noticed, though? Sonny started smiling in her sleep.

* * *

_June 23, 2010. 12:44 A.M._

"Sonny," I whispered in an attempt to wake her up. "Sonny...Sonny..._Sonny_!"

"Huh? What?" she sprang up, shocked.

"You fell asleep on my shoulder," I smirked. I noticed her blush. I wondered why.

I began thinking again while Sonny said something about the boxes around us.

"Gummy bears?" her voice interrupted my thoughts. Those words she said, though, made me question her sanity.

"Excuse me?" she showed me the box. It was, sure enough, filled to the top with bags of gummy bears. What kind of train ships boxes of gummy bears? "Seriously?"

"Well that's really interesting.." Sonny said quickly. "Anyway, how long was I asleep?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, maybe an hour. Possibly longer."

"What did you do while I was asleep?"

"Not much. I was just thinking." I steered away from telling her that I was thinking about her. "About what we're going to do and everything." When I noticed that I had said "we", it was to late to correct myself.

"Wait a second," she glared at me. Sheesh. "What do you mean 'we're'?" Sadly, she had noticed my mistake too.

_Think, Chad! _"Well I assumed you would choose to accept my offer from earlier. What else are you going to do?" I shrugged.

Sonny gasped. "You think I can't handle living out on my own, don't you?"

"I didn't say that," I stood up. "I didn't deny it, either." Honestly, I didn't think she could, really. A poor, innocent sixteen year old girl like her? I'm sure she's smart, and strong, but there are some lunatics out there...

I didn't want her to get hurt.

I walked across the train car and opened the door.

"Chad, be careful!" Sonny exclaimed. Now she cares about me? Wasn't she just yelling at me a moment ago?

"Relax, Son, I'm fine." I looked out the door. It was still as dark as ever. There were more stars visible then usual, since there weren't many lights anywhere. It was quite a beautiful sight for me, since I lived in the middle of a city. It was romantic, too.

I decided not to tell Sonny that part.

"I just wanted to see if it's still dark...which it is." I yawned and closed the train door again. "You know, I'm kind of tired, and you didn't get that long of a rest either."

Sonny nodded. "Yeah, we should probably go to sleep." I saw her pull a pillow and blanket out of her suitcase. I did the same.

"Good night, Sonny." I said as I laid down.

"Night, Chad."

* * *

_June 23, 2010. 10:11 A.M._

When Sonny had come to wake me up that morning, I felt relieved. Relief beyond belief. Why?

I thought she might actually choose to "handle living on her own" and jump off the train sometime while I was asleep. I felt so relieved that she didn't, though, and instead chose to stay with me.

That had to count for something, didn't it?

"You're awake, aren't you?" Sonny asked, irritated.

"Have been since you shook me." I smirked, then rolled around to face her. As soon as I did, Sonny...seemed to get lost in my eyes. After a while of her staring into my eyes, I finally decided to break her daydream. "Earth to Sonny?"

"Huh?" she shook her head. "Oh, sorry, I was just..."

"Getting lost in my eyes?"

Sonny scoffed. "What? No!"

"Sure..." I rolled my eyes playfully.

"I wasn't!" she exclaimed defensively.

I walked over to the door and pushed it open a bit more then it was. I looked out into the morning. I had heard birds chirping earlier, but now, I had no idea where they were coming from. I didn't see any birds. I didn't see any trees, either. Apparently the train was just on a total trail through nowhere. I could see a city a bit off in the distance, but not very close to where we were.

"When are you planning on getting off?" I asked Sonny.

"I don't really know," she laughed. "I just want to be far, far away from my home. Why do you ask? Are you planning on jumping off with me?" I could tell she was smirking.

"Sonny, you know, no matter what you deny, or if you say that you're fine on your own...we need eachother. You know we do." I turned around to face her. "I have money saved up, and I guarantee you do too, but think of how much we'd have together? The world's not ready for us alone, Sonny, but together..."

"Okay, Chad, one thing," Sonny giggled, "That last line was cheesy. But...you know, you're right." At that, my heart lept a bit. Darn it, what was that girl doing to me?

"So...will you run away with me?" I repeated my line from before, grinning.

Sonny shook my hand. "Whisk me away."

* * *

**Awww, Chad's falling for her already. I made his AU self in this story still like he is in SWAC, but a bit sweeter, too.**

**-Abbie**


	9. Chapter 8

**Anybody wanna know a fun-fact?**

**Writing an adventure story like this is difficult. No, not the plot and stuff.**

**It'll be like...Okay, they've been on the train for twelve hours, and I'm sending them towards ****** (blocked out so there's no spoilers.), so where would they be right now?**

**Sigh.**

**Oh, and let it be known those ******...that's not the length of the name of the state, either. I'm pretty sure the only state that length is Alaska, anyway, and you can't get to Alaska by train.**

**I think?**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Sonny.**

* * *

_June 23, 2010. 11:16 A.M._

We had spent a whole hour...talking.

Chad had told me all about his family (I had found myself disliking them, too.) and his girlfriend, Marissa. Actually, ex-girlfriend, now, according to him. He also told me about his friend Skylar. (Side note: he would make an excellent boyfriend for Quinn.) His friendship with Skylar reminded me a lot of my own with Quinn. They were best friends, sharing everything with eachother, and Chad found that Skylar was the only person that he really missed. (Yes, we did talk about this stuff before, but this time it was more...in depth.)

I then explained to Chad about Quinn, and how similiar our friendship was as to him and Skylar. I also told him about Derek, and how horrifying he was, and my parents. When I began to talk about James, Chad started to look angry.

"What is it?" I asked, stuffing a few gummy bears in my mouth. Having boxes of those things around us paid off.

"I just don't understand how he could do things like that to yo...u know, another human being. It kind of makes me want to punch him in the face."

"Nice save." I giggled. "And he didn't do anything...that bad. He just yelled at me...a lot. And gave me a small bruise. Once."

"You're defending him?" Chad raised an eyebrow at me, grabbing a handful of gummy bears out of the bag in the middle of us. "Besides, when he...did whatever it was that he did to give you a bruise, why didn't you call the police?"

I shrugged. "Fear? A moment of stupidity?"

He seemed hesitant about laughing, unsure if that was a joke or not. "So that whole time you were living in fear? Sonny, I understand why you wanted to run away."

"I don't understand why _you_ ran away, though. You just sound like a spoiled brat." Chad's face fell. "I'm joking!"

* * *

_June 23, 2010. 1:34 P.M._

I sat next to the open train car door (it was only about one fourth open, though, giving me just enough room to look out it), peering out of it through binoculars (why I brought those, I didn't know.). There was still dust around us - shocker, right? I could see a town in the distance, though. That's how it always seemed to be. I was wondering if this train was just going around in a circle.

"I wish I knew where we were." Chad was sitting against the wall in the other side of the train car (what I'm considering the back of it) and playing with a rubber bouncy ball.

I turned around to face him for a second, my eyes on the ball. "Where'd you get that thing anyway?" Chad pointed to his suitcase. "But Anyway, if I'm right..." I looked back at the city. It was amazing how the sand and dirt turned into grass, (insert snap), just like that. "That's Frankfort over there."

Chad scrunched his nose up in disgust. "We're in _Kentucky_?"

"Are you to good for Kentucky or something?" I turned around and narrowed my eyes at him.

He smirked. "Yes, I am indeed."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, pretty boy." I went back to looking out the door. "You know what's funny? There seems to be just a straight trail of dust and gravel through the states...and we're on it."

"I noticed that, too."

"So," I sat further back in the car, leaving the door still open a bit.

"So..."

"We have nothing to do." I sighed.

Chad shrugged. "We could make out."

"Excuse me?" I glared at him.

"It was just a suggestion." I punched him in the arm. "Sheesh, no need to be so vicious! I was joking."

"Yeah, sure you were." I rolled my eyes. "I'm beginning to regret my decision of agreeing to 'run away' with you."

"Wait, no!" Chad began to look worried. _Hmm_. "You don't need to regret that. I promise, I'd never "make a move" on you, or anything." he then regained his composure and smirked. "Unless you want me to."

"In your dreams."

"Maybe."

At that I yelled at my heart to stop beating faster, and went back to looking outside.

* * *

_June 23, 2010. 7:20._

Don't ask me how I lived through six more hours with that idiot. I didn't even know.

Only 28% of Chad was sweet. Another 42% of him was egotistical, and then the last 30% was rude and sarcastic. At odd points, though, that 28% would turn into 48%, and his rudeness would become a measly 10%. I wished that side of him lasted longer. It only came now and then, like when I pretended that I lost my balance and was about to fall out of the car. He ran over and caught me. (side note: I later slapped myself when he wasn't looking for feeling comfortable in his arms.)

But then he turns around and acts rude again, like when he suggested we make-out for a time waster. I wasn't sure what we were wasting time for, though (if you say that the wrong way it sounds like we did make out. I can tell you, we didn't. I would _never_ kiss him.). Waiting for when we finally found a place we'd want to jump off at?

"What are you doing?" Chad asked, walking over and crouching down next to me.

"Going to sleep?" I replied.

"How are you tired?"

"I'm not. I just don't want to be awake and talk to you." Alright, I had to admit that was a bit harsh. But he deserved it for some of the things he said earlier.

"Oh." Chad said quietly, looking down. Seeing the look on his face I regretted what I said immediently.

"I'm sorry, that was a bit rude, I didn't me-"

"No, it's fine, Sonny." he smiled, but I could tell it was a forced attempt.

"I'm not kidding, though. I am sorry. I'm sorry for some of the things I said earlier, too. Like when I told you I'd rather be stuck in this train with Justin Bieber."

Chad laughed a bit. "I'm sorry for countering that with 'I'd rather be stuck with Britney Spears.'"

"Friends?" I asked.

"Friends." he then gave me a shy, cute little smile. "Seal it with a hug?" he stretched his arms out.

"Fine," I agreed, getting up and wrapping my arms around him, feeling his arms wrap around me as well. Replaying what had just happened, and seeing how Chad had been acting like the sweet guy that I liked so much, I pulled back a bit and kissed his cheek.

* * *

**Aww, cute little Channy moments.**

**Who wants to know another fun-fact?**

**I've been awake for twenty-two hours straight...yay.**

**I was going to tell you some stories that happened to me at school, but I'll tell you in the next chapter 'cause it's shorter.**

**-Abbie**


	10. Chapter 9

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Sorry, this was a bit of a filler chapter, if you want to say that. Though it does have Channy. But then again, most of my chapters do. ;)**

**I can't BELIEVE how many reviews I'm getting. Thank you all! Oh, and as promised, here's some stories from my school day...**

**Yesterday (it was today but now that it's three in the morning it was yesterday) in Science class I got stuck in a group with a few of my friends, and then this kid I don't really like, but my other friend Ashley actually has a crush on. Anywhoo, I haven't talked to Ashley for like three weeks, and today that kid asked me what happened to her. I told him I didn't know, and that I better not find her in his closet...**

**Though she probably wouldn't mind.**

**DayDreamer733: Those questions may be answered as you keep reading...**

**Sonny.**

* * *

_June 24, 2010. 10:26 A.M._

I had been able to make it to sleep, eventually, as did Chad. We had been traveling on the train for about two days, now. At least...I think. (side note: if you're wondering how we made it with no food or water, let me answer that for you: of course we had that stuff. Aside from the gummy bears, do you honestly think either of us were stupid to not pack that kind of stuff?)

Shockingly, over time we had began to enjoy eachother's presence a little more. Chad wasn't as much of a jerk as he usually was, and I stopped my little comments here and there as well.

"Is it just me or is it starting to get warmer?" I asked.

"It's only warm because I'm so hot." Chad smirked.

"Well, you're no Sterling Knight." I smirked, too, as his smile faltered.

"You're honestly going to compare me to him? I win by far." Chad crossed his arms over his chest with a "hmmph", looking like a four year old child.

"Yes, you do. You're so adorable, Chad, I can't stop myself from hoplessly falling in love with you!" I dramatically fake fainted, while Chad rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Sonny. And by the way, you're adorable too." he winked, causing me to blush.

"You can stop with the sarcasm, now." I frowned.

"I wasn't being sarcastic."

The red on my cheeks stayed as I grabbed my binoculars and went to the door.

"So, oh great Sonny, where are we now?" Chad asked.

I could tell where we were, most of the time, me being good at geography. I looked out, and a smile the size of Texas came onto my face.

"Chad, we're getting off this train now."

* * *

**I'm sorry this is like...SUPER short. But I have a good reason for it being short. I want you guys to tell me where you think they are, and why Sonny wants to get off the train, and why she's smiling, blah blah blah...**

**Second story:**

**I was in Soc. ST./History class, whatevs you want to call it, when my teacher started talking about some guy named Prince Charles or w/e. She said he had a son or something, and that she couldn't remember his name. My friend Jess (not Jessica..I have to many friends with that name or something similar), who was sitting next to me, yelled out that his name was William, but the teacher ignored her. Some kids threw random name suggestions, and then this one boy named Dean was like "I think his name is something like William.." so the teacher said it was probably something like that.**

**I looked back at Jess and she just had this "WTF?" look on her face.**

**-Abbie**


	11. Chapter 10

**Woo...**

**Not much to say, except..**

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**I can't believe the reviews I'm getting. :)**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Sonny.**

* * *

_"So, oh great Sonny, where are we now?" Chad asked._

_I could tell where we were, most of the time, me being good at geography. I looked out, and a smile the size of Texas came onto my face._

_"Chad, we're getting off this train now."_

_June 24, 2010. 10:30 A.M._

"What?" Chad asked, surprised. "Why?"

"Come look!" I squealed. He came up behind me, his head almost on my shoulder.

"Um...I see dust." he raised an eyebrow.

"Here, use these." I handed him the binoculars.

"Did we time travel or something?" he asked, handing me the binoculars.

I looked through them. Yes, there was dust, but farther off there was a town. And not just any town. It was an old-western town! There were two rows of what looked like about four buildings, all connected and made of wood, another row across from them. There wasn't any grass. The only plant life, it seemed, were a few cactus (cacti? cactuses? cactus?) here and there, along with some desert bushes. I expected a cow skull to be sitting somewhere, or maybe a horse running around.

"I didn't even know they still had those anymore!" I exclaimed.

"Why would you want to spend time at one, though?" Chad's nose was scrunched, as it usually was whenever he didn't like something.

I sighed. "Living in New York...it's kind of nice to get out of the city. Please, Chad?" I looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, come on, not a puppy-dog face!" he whined. "Oh, alright, fine!"

"Yay!" I squealed, grabbing my suitcase. Chad did the same, then opened the train car door.

"Toss the suitcases out first." he instructed. We both did. "We're lucky this train is going slower then usual. Now come on." he grabbed my hand. I ignored the comfort that gave me.

"We're also lucky that there's sand and stuff down there, not as hard a fall." I smiled. "Ready? Jump!"

We leaped out of the train car in unison. The second my converse left the floor of the train, I felt free. It wasn't that long that we were in the air, but still. We landed in the warm sand, which was comforting compared to the floor of the traincar. Sure, sand isn't that soft, especially when landing...

Well, you'd understand if you had been in my position.

"That was fun!" I yelled, smiling.

"There's sand in my hair!" Chad whined, his hands frantically brushing through his hair.

"Oh, stop whining." I playfully slapped his arm. "Now come on. We should start walking to the town." we both picked up our suitcases and set off in the direction of the town.

"Why is it so hot out here?" Chad moaned, probably thankful he was wearing a T-shirt.

"We're in Texas, Chad." I rolled my eyes. "Of course it's a bit warmer then New York."

* * *

_June 24, 2010. 10:52 A.M._

"I never thought I'd see one of these places in person!" I exclaimed as we entered the town. I looked around in fascination at the buildings. On one side there was the Sherriff's building, a bank, a general store, and an unamed building. On the otherside was a hotel, a few more unamed buildings, and then one I expected to be there. It was the biggest building in the row - the Saloon. I could hear music playing from inside it.

"Chad, let's go over there!" I pointed to the Saloon. Without allowing him to agree or disagree (probably disagree), I grabbed his arm and dragged him over to it.

We entered through the scroll swinging doors (your typical western doors, of course). Inside there was a bar to the left. In the middle of the Saloon there were all kinds of tables, people sitting at them. Opposite the doors was a large stage, on the right of it a staircase which led to a balcony above the stage. I could make out doors on the balcony.

"Hey, ya'll!" there was a girl sitting on the stage. Her hair was blonde, long, and curly. She was wearing a pink dress. The skirt poofed out, with so much of that white screen-like material under it, it almost looked like a ballet skirt. The top of it looked like a tanktop, except the sleeves were on her arms instead of her shoulders. It was a moment before I noticed that she was talking to me and Chad. (And the fact that she got off the stage and practically skipped over to us.)

"Um...hey?" Chad asked awkwardly.

"Hiya!" I exclaimed, enthusiastically. The girl smiled.

"You two are new here, I take it?" she asked, then continued before we answered. "My name's Tawni." she spoke in a little bit of a southern accent, but it wasn't as heavy as some of the other people's that I could hear talking.

While we were talking, Chad had picked up his suitcase (we set them down when we came in) and tried to walk out the door, but I pulled him back. "I'm Sonny, and this is Chad."

"It's nice to meet you two!" Tawni smiled, then frowned when she looked at our clothes. "But you certainly need to change."

"Oh, yeah. We're runaways, you see, and we've been on a train for the past two days."

"Ah, I see. Well even if you were wearing yer cleaner clothes, I'd still tell you that'cha need to change! You need to get into the western spirit!" without another word, she pulled us up the stairs, onto the balcony, and into one of the rooms up there.

* * *

_June 24, 2010. 11:08 A.M._

"I love this dress!" I smiled, playing with the skirt. It was a replica of Tawni's dress, except it was red.

"I know, ain't they pretty?" Tawni grinned.

"Are you done changing yet, Chad?" I asked. He was still in one of the rooms with the outfit Tawni gave him.

"I'm not coming out of here." his voice came from one of the doors.

"Why not?"

"I look ridiculous."

"You can't look that bad!"

"Fine." Chad grumbled. The first door opened, and he stepped out. "See? Ridiculous."

"Naw, now you look like a cowboy!" I smiled. He had on light tan pants, and cowboy boots. His shirt was dark brown with a blue vest over it. And, of course, he had a cowboy hat.

"But I don't _want_ to look like a cowboy." he argued.

"Oh, come on, Chaddy!" Tawni patted him on the back. I laughed at the nickname she gave him. "Now you don't stand out as much."

"Of course I'll stand out. I look like an idiot!"

"Oh yeah?" Tawni led us over to the edge of the balcony. "See down there? That's what most of the guys are dressed like. Now stop bein' such a sour puss!"

"Yes, _Chaddy_." I teased.

"How long until we leave here?" Chad whispered to me.

"We just got here!"

"Exactly."

* * *

**Haha, just imagine him with a cowboy outfit on. I was laughing while I was writing it.**

**And, woo, Tawni's there! And she's nicer!**

**Now even though I used Nico and Grady as the Conductor and Engineer of the train, I have to bring them in again now.**

**'Cause, I mean, come on. Nico and Grady + Old West = has to be done.**

**-Abbie**


	12. Chapter 11

**How in the frick did I get almost 100 reviews with only ten chapters? Wow, you guys sure love me.**

**At four, I look and I have 65 reviews. Two hours later, I have 75.**

**I feel so loved!**

**It took me like, what, nearly twenty chapters to make 100 reviews on YBS? Now this...**

**I'm glad I started writing this.**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Chad.**

* * *

_June 24, 2010. 11:11 A.M._

I looked down at my ridiculous outfit again and sighed. If it wasn't for Sonny's bright smile at the sight of me when I came out dressed in that stupid cowboy outfit, I would never have kept it on. Then again, if it wasn't for Sonny, I also wouldn't have jumped off of that train at a small old western themed town in Texas.

Seriously, the things I do for Sonny.

The funniest part about that? I only knew her for, what, three days? I couldn't quite remember. I've always been happy to do things for my friends, though. If I could call her a friend, that is. I wasn't sure where we stood. One day we were sort of friends, then we'd be enemies, then we'd be friends...the whole situation was confusing. And there was no way I was about to go and ask Sonny where she thought our 'relationship' (if you could call it that) was.

So, obviously, I stayed confused on the subject.

Getting to a different topic, I never understood how the people who live in that...town, could stand it. For one, it was super hot there. Do they even know what Winter is? Second of all, they have no electronics, except for lights, and I think some sort of telephone.

Now that we have that kind of stuff, why not use it?

"Hey, who's that girl?" Sonny's voice interrupted me out of my thoughts, as it usually did. She was talking to Tawni, and pointing to a girl who was sitting on one of the bar stools. She had on an orange dress, and her brown hair was pulled up into pigtails. She looked a bit young.

"Oh, it's funny you pointed her out of all people!" Tawni exclaimed, peppy as usual. "She's actually my cousin, Zora."

"Zora?" Sonny asked. "That's a unique name."

"So is Sonny," Tawni pointed out. Sonny shrugged, agreeing.

Sonny looked at Zora for a few moments, before speaking. "She looks lonely." before Tawni or I had a chance to say anything, Sonny had grabbed my arm and ran over to the bar.

"Hi!" she exclaimed. Zora turned her head slowly, reminding me of an owl. _Hoo, hoo. _Although her face reminded me of a chipmunk_. _Not saying she was ugly, but she just had that...chipmunk thing about her.

"Do I know you?" Zora asked, raising an eyebrow at Sonny, who was still smiling like an idiot.

"Um, no, not exactly. I know your cousin, though, Tawni. I just saw you sitting here alone and all...don't you want some company?" Sonny motioned to her and myself.

I never agreed to any of this.

"Sure, sit down if you want." Zora nodded her head towards to empty stools next to hers. We sat down in them. (I had tried to run away, but Sonny grabbed my arm and dragged me back. Why'd she keep doing that?)

The bartender's face lit up upon seeing Sonny. He gave her a flirty smile, causing me to stifle a growl. Seriously, who did he think he was? Just randomly flirting with strangers. He didn't look like a good guy (like myself) either. He looked like one of those guys who only had one thing on their mind.

Must I get more detailed?

"Well, hello beautiful," he winked, but Sonny just looked a bit uncomfortable. That surprised me a bit. She seemed like the type who would take something like that a compliment. I guess she wasn't as naive as I thought. "I don't remember seeing you around here."

"That's because I don't _live_ around here." Sonny shrugged. It looked like she couldn't care less about the guy, or the conversation they were having. I wondered for a moment what had happened to the sweet, good-in-everyone Sonny I knew before.

"Your legs must be tired," the bartender started. Oh, gosh, I knew where this was going. He was seriously going to try pick-up lines? I don't think they did that in the old west. _This guy is out of character._ "'Cause you've been running through my mind all day."

"You met me two minutes ago," Sonny commented, raising her eyebrows at him. It seemed like she knew what was going on too. "Don't bother with pick up lines, bro." Bro? Alright, ladies and gentleman, the old Sonny has left the building.

The guy's smile faltered, but was replaced with a suggestive smirk after a bit. He leaned forward over the counter towards Sonny, causing her to move back. "I'm sorry...I guess that was just my failed attempt at asking you out."

"You're a bit out of character, don't you think?" Sonny crossed her arms over her chest. _Haha. I win._

"_Hey_!" a voice yelled from the doors of the Saloon. A tall, dark-skinned man was standing there, wearing an outfit nearly identical to the annoying flirty guy's. "What are you doing there?"

"What are you talking about?" annoying-flirty-guy shot back.

Tall stranger walked over to him. "You don't work here! You don't even live in this town! Get out of here!" the guy, whom I now found out was a complete coward, scrambled over to the door of the Saloon, then turned around and looked at Sonny.

"Go on, get." Sonny waved him towards the door, causing me to smirk again.

That's my Sonny.

_Wait, my Sonny? When did she become mine? And when did I want her to be mine?_

I shook the thoughts out of my head and turned my focus back on the other bartender guy who walked behind the counter, sighing.

"That guy's always up to no good. He sneaks in here sometimes to flirt with girls. Pathetic, I tell ya'." he shook his head, then looked up at Sonny and I and a friendly smile came onto his face. "I'm Nico, by the way."

"Sonny." Sonny introduced herself.

"Chad."

* * *

**Annoying flirty bartender. Bah.**

**Don't you love Chad's lines near the end, though? His Sonny?**

**Ahh, he's falling for her. Mwhahaha.**

**But that's okay, we're pretty sure she's falling for him too. ;)**

**Or maybe she isn't? Then again, this wouldn't be a Channy story then, eh?**

**-Abbie**


	13. Chapter 12

**OHMYGOSHIMADEITTO100REVIEWS!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my 100th (anonymous) reviewer, Ginny.**

**Demzl0vato-fr3akaz0id - Okay, as long as you're not offended/upset, I'm good. :) I know how siblings can be. Mine are super annoying. :D**

**(anonymous) zarachannylover101 - How'd you know thats what I was going to do later? Gasp! Mind reader!**

**(anonymous) Ginny - Your reviews just make my day. Thank you! :D**

**Just a note - The reason this took so long? I got sick - AGAIN! GET YOUR FLU SHOTS WHILE YOU CAN. I was an idiot and didn't. ;D And then I had to write it, too. Bah. And also, to You'd Be Surprised readers, I'm sorry for my lack of updates on that. I just...got bored with that story for now. I think I'm going to end it soon - I can't think of anything else for them to do. No ideas for Channy drama, only Davsea, and people read stuff for CHANNY!**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Another note: As far as where I listed they come from: Tawni is from the same place Tiffany Thornton is, and since Zora is her cousin, I made her from there too. Then Disney's website says Grady's from Orlando and Nico's from Atlanta (or atleast that's what I think. It didn't state that, but it says he's been "making them laugh from Atlanta to Hollywood" or something. It could just say that meaning a long distance, but whatever.)**

**Sonny.**

* * *

_June 24, 2010. 1:04 P.M._

We eventually met Nico, Zora, and Tawni's other friend, Grady. They had one of those friendship group sort of things. You know, where a few people hang out with eachother constantly and no one else? Me and Quinn had one. To bad it was only us.

They were making funny jokes constantly, but I didn't feel a lot like laughing. I was a bit upset over that stupid bartender guy. Who did he think he was, honestly? But one thing I did like about that situation - Chad's face got red when the guy started flirting with me. I wonder if he was jealous? That seemed ridiculous though. Chad didn't have feelings for me!

"Why do you guys stay here, anyway?" Chad asked, his eyes shifting between Nico, Grady, Tawni, and Zora. "When there are cities with like cars and other electronics."

Nico shrugged. "It's nice getting away from all of that."

"Were you guys born here?" I asked, playing with the straw from the (non alcoholic) drink Nico had given me.

"Oh, no." Tawni answered. "I'm from College Station, still here in Texas. Zora is, too. Nico's from Atlanta, and Grady's from Orlando." the rest of them nodded in agreement.

"I don't get why you'd leave a city to come _here_." Chad scrunched his nose in disgust.

I nudged him with my elbow. "Don't be rude!" I hissed quietly.

"Don't be annoying!" he shot back mockingly.

"No, no, he's right." Tawni frowned. "Well, sort of. Sure, this place is great, but we've all wanted to leave here for a while."

"Where to?" I asked.

"California," the four chorused in unison, smiling.

"It's always fascinated us." Zora added.

"Well, why didn't you guys go? Or why don't you go? You still could." I smiled encouragingly.

"We have no way to get there." Nico shrugged.

I thought back to when me and Chad were on that train. We traveled from New York to Texas on a train. Surely they could travel from Texas to California.

I hadn't noticed I was grinning, until Chad shot me a confused look.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Planning!" I exclaimed. "You guys, how many trains come on those tracks over there?" I pointed behind me, towards where the train tracks were.

"Oh, tons, constantly." Zora answered.

"Then come on!" I yelled. I picked my suitcases up, and ran out of the door, near the train tracks. Chad ran out after me. I could see the other guys, still in the Saloon, giving me confused glances. I wondered if they were questioning my sanity. I'd probably do the same to someone who ran out of a building, smiling like a maniac.

"Where are you going?" Chad called out to me, him still being a bit far away.

"California!" I yelled back. "We can go there by train! Those guys want to, and it's more adventure for us!"

Zora, Nico, Grady, and Tawni all came out of the Saloon, confused looks still on their faces.

"You want us to go to California on a train?" Tawni asked, coming up to me.

"Yes!"

"I don't know..." Tawni bit her lip.

"Come on! Me and Chad traveled here from New York on a train. It's fun!"

Tawni was silent for a while, me still smiling like an idiot. She turned around, and I could see a grin find it's way on her face. "Let's go pack our bags, guys, we're going to Cali!" she ran back into the Saloon.

Nico shrugged. "Remember what we said, guys - we stick together. Tawni wants to go, so...why don't we? Like she said, let's pack our bags!" the rest of them ran after Tawni.

I sat down in the sand (hopefully it wouldn't harm the dress any), still smiling. I was doing so much smiling lately. I hadn't done that much of it back in New York. No, I have nothing against the state, or the city, but the people I knew there - minus Quinn. I never smiled around my 'boyfriend', or my family - who never smiled around me, either. I only smiled when Quinn was around me.

I wasn't sure why Quinn had given me the nickname, Sonny. I wasn't exactly the sunniest person ever. I suppose she knew I wasn't that fond of my name. Quinn claimed that whenever I wasn't around James, or Derek, I was one of the sunniest people ever. And now, now that all of that was gone, I was free to smile constantly.

That made me smile even more.

"This has been a few days, full of surprises, Sonny." Chad sat down next to me, his leg barely brushing mine. I stifled a giggle at his costume. "You know, when I first planned on running away, I expected to be alone. I hadn't expected to have a pest with me. But...I can't say I don't like having that pest around. Chad Dylan Cooper is not a liar, and that would be a lie."

"I take it I'm the pest?" I asked.

"You're definitly the pest, Sonny."

* * *

**But she's your pest, Chad! **

**Well there you go, another chapter, again, I'm sorry for the delay on it. Yada yada yada, I went through all of this in the beginning AN. So, I'll spare you more ranting.**

**I'm sorry if there's any errors, though, I didn't read it after I wrote it. :x**

**-Abbie**


	14. Chapter 13

**Trying to update quicker again. Am I doing a good job? :)**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Chad.**

* * *

_June 24, 2010. 1:48 P.M._

"Woo, let's go!" Tawni yelled, running out of the Saloon. Nico, Grady, and Zora came out behind her. All of them were carrying suitcases. Tawni ran towards the traintracks, smiling as wide as Sonny had been moments ago.

"Tawn..Tawni! We can't just leave!" Nico ran after her, grabbing her arm. "We have to wait for a train. Unless you want to walk to California!" Tawni crossed her arms over her chest with a "hmmph".

Sonny looked at Zora. "I thought you said trains came through here often. I haven't seen one for forty minutes!"

"You can't just expect a train to come flying through right when we want it!" Zora exclaimed.

Sonny shrugged. "Well then I guess we just have to..." she set her suitcase down, sitting on it. "Wait here until one comes by. What do you guys want to do to pass time?"

I smirked, leaning towards her. "My offer from before is still the-"

"No." Sonny said flatly, frowning.

"It would pass-"

"No!"

Tawni looked back and forth between us as we argued. "What are you guys talking about?"

Sonny sighed. "While we were on the train," she glared at me, "he offered to make out with me to pass time."

"Ooooh," Tawni sang, poking me. "Someone's got a _cruuuuush_."

I scoffed. "Please. If anyone here has a crush on anyone, it's _Sonny _on _me_. Or you on Nico. Don't think I don't see how you look at him." I smirked as she blushed.

"Yes, Chad, I love you." Sonny stated sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I know." I smiled.

"I was being sarcastic."

"Sure you were."

"I was!"

"Sure you we-"

"Oh just can it, will you?" Zora yelled.

"Hey, wait, you guys!" Grady exclaimed, cupping a hand around his ear. "I think I hear something!"

"A train?" Tawni squealed, running up beside him.

"Oh, no, false alarm, just a bird." Grady sighed, causing all of us to groan.

"That's not even the direction the trains come from!" Nico frowned.

"No," Sonny smiled, getting off of her suitcase, "But this is." she began to run down the side of the tracks. "There's a train coming, for real!"

We all picked our suitcases up, waiting in excitement. Soon enough, the train was coming towards us.

"Get ready, we have to jump on." Sonny announced.

The train began rushing past us, faster then the one Sonny and I were on was going. I saw an open car down the train a bit, and jumped for it. (side note: I didn't listen to my own rule of 'never jump on a train'. It still hurts.) I landed onto the ground with a thud. Deja vu.

"Chad!" I heard a voice yell behind me. I turned around to find Sonny, nearly falling out of the train car. Actually, scratch that nearly. She _was_ falling out of the train car. Quickly, I scrambled over to her, grabbing her hands and pulling her up. I then got a grip on her waist, pulling her the rest of the way into the car.

Sonny put her hand to her chest, breathing heavily. "Alright, I hope you know you just saved my life."

I shrugged as if it was nothing. "You're welcome."

She smiled. "I change my mind, Chad...I don't regret choosing to 'run away' with you. I need you, Chad Dylan Cooper."

She needs me? For the first time in my life, I was needed. Knowing that someone needed me, relied on me, made me feel good.

And Sonny being the one who needed me made me feel even better.

* * *

_June 24, 2010. 2:02 P.M._

"Wait, did the other guys get on the train?" I asked, a bit confused. I had expected them to jump on the train car with Sonny and I. I suppose we should have said something to tell them we were getting on that car...

Oops.

"Yeah, I saw them jump onto the car next to us when I was dangling off of the train." She stuck her head out of the door, probably wanting to call to them. I quickly put my arms around her waist. She looked back at me. "What?"

"I don't want you to fall again," I responded, smiling.

"Um...alright." Sonny blushed, then looked back out of the train. "Tawni! Zora! Nico, Grady!"

I heard Zora's squeaky voice respond. "We're right here, Sonny, don't worry! And are you okay? I saw you fall out of the train!"

"Yeah, I'm fine! Chad caught me."

"Oooooh!" Tawni's voice sang.

"Shut it Tawni!" I yelled.

"I know you like her!"

"In her dreams!"

"Okay, as fun as this is to hear," Sonny rolled her eyes. _She did that a lot lately._ "Can you two stop fighting for a bit? Now, as you...don't know, I'm at geography, so I can tell where we are. For now we'll have to eat, sleep, and live in this train. Don't worry, it's not as bad as it sounds. It can be fun, actually."

"Especially when you're on the train with Chad Dylan Cooper," I smirked.

"Especially when you're not on the train with Chad Dylan Cooper," Sonny added. "So you guys are lucky!"

"Well, we're going to close the door now," Tawni yelled. "You two have fun!" she giggled. I could hear the train car door slam shut.

Sonny closed our own train door, almost all the way, as we had done before, allowing light in. She sighed and closed her eyes, muttering something. She opened one of her eyes and looked at me.

"Chad?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to let go of my waist now?"

* * *

**Hah. Gotta love the last part :).**

**And Tawni sees their chemistry too. **

**-Abbie**


	15. Chapter 14

**Yay, another chapter. I couldn't help it, I just had to update. I'm going chapter crazy again.**

**Hey, guess what, I've been up for...24 hours straight! Woo!...**

**Since I'm sick, I don't go to school, and I couldn't go to sleep just cause. So yay...up for a whole day.**

**How am I not tired yet? Wth?**

**Note - The flashback is from a chapter in Chad's POV, so I changed it to Sonny's.**

**ZoraChannyTwilight4ever - Oh, you're not a failure! You're one of my most awesomest fans. :3**

**ella101 - Chad mentions them kissing many many times lately through the next few chapters. He's such a weirdo lately. xD You'll see what I mean when you read this chapter. Ahh...I made him a weirdo stalker-like nerd. :D**

**missymollymoo - Aww, thank you!**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Sonny.**

* * *

_I closed our own train door, almost all the way, as we had done before, allowing light in. I sighed and closed my eyes, muttering. I opened one of my eyes and looked at Chad._

_"Chad?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Are you going to let go of my waist now?"_

_June 24, 2010. 2:09 P.M._

"Nah, I think I'll hold on a bit longer." Chad smirked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why not?" he buried his face in my hair. "You smell good."

"Thanks to Tawni letting me take a bath before we left." I smiled. Actually, she didn't exactly let me. She demanded I clean, considering I had been on a train for the past two or three days.

"Then thank you Tawni." he mumbled into my neck.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Chad, are you seriously sniffing my hair?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Again, why not?"

"It's...weird."

"Do I look like I care?"

"I don't know, I can't see your face."

"Then fine." Chad twirled me around. "Now do I look like I care?"

I found myself getting lost in his eyes again. It was just...so easy to do. His eyes were a brilliant blue that I could probably go on about forever. If it was possible to fall in love with a color, I was definitly in love.

Not with Chad, just his eyes.

"Sonny? _Hellloooooo_?"

I shook my head. "Oh..sorry. But um, no, you don't look like you care." Chad smiled triumphantly, then twirled me back around, wrapping his arms around me again.

"Chad?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sniffing my hair again?"

"Maybe."

* * *

_June 24, 2010. 2:15 P.M._

"Hey, Sonny! Stop making out with Chad and get over here!" Tawni's voice came from the car next to us. I sighed. Why did she think me and Chad liked eachother? It was crazy!

I slipped out of Chad's embrace (he had refused to let go of me. Weird hair sniffer) and kneeled down by the train car door. "Tawni, I wasn't making out with Chad!"

"But I bet you were at least cuddling with him."

I blushed. I wouldn't dare tell her that he had been hugging me. "No, I wasn't."

"Hug?" Tawni asked, seemingly disappointed.

"I didn't hug Chad either!"

"Yeah, that's right, Tawni!" Chad yelled. "She didn't hug me. _I _hugged her."

"What?" Tawni exclaimed. "Hah, I win!"

"Actually, I was holding her." Chad smirked at me. I held back from smacking my face, or possibly his. He apparently wanted never ending teasing from Tawni.

"You were _what_? Oh, this is rich! And now, I get to say I'm right! Haha! I knew you liked eachother. Or I at least knew you liked her, Chad! Ha, ha, ha, and ha!"

"I never said I liked her. I just said I was holding her."

It was strange having people talking about you as if you weren't there. Then again, I was used to it with kids at my school, and my family. Gosh, I couldn't explain how happy I was to be away from there.

"Who holds someone if they don't like them?" Tawni yelled.

"Me." Chad shot back. "Now goodbye, Tawni." he shut the door.

"Great, now it's dark in here!" I whined.

"I'll just open it back up. Sheesh, Sonny, it's not that big of a deal." I heard a few noises, but still saw no light. "Um...Sonny..."

"What is it now, Chad?"

"The door's stuck."

"What? Oh, this is fabulous! Just great! This is-"

"Sonny!" I'm not sure how Chad found me in the darkness, but he managed to slap his hand over my mouth. "Calm down. I'm sure we'll be able to open it eventually. Just calm do - did you just_ lick_ my hand?"

I pulled his hand off of my mouth. "Yes, I did." I grinned.

"You're so weird." Chad commented, probably wiping his hand on his jeans (we had changed out of our clothes that Tawni had given us.).

"Says the hair sniffer." I joked.

"Says the hand licker." he shot back.

"Hair sniffer."

"Hand licker."

"Hair sniffer."

"Hand licker!"

"Hair sniff-" I was cut off by something pressing onto my lips.

* * *

**Oooh, what happened?**

**Cliffy, if you want to call it that.**

**Sorry this chapter's a bit shorter.**

**And now, as you can see, Chad turned into a Sonny sniffing weirdo :D. Partial inspiration - the book Flipped with Julianna sniffing Bryce's hair. I love that book. UPSIDE DOWN CHICKEN!**

**-Abbie**


	16. Chapter 15

**Three updates (I think?) in one day. Aren't I just the most awesomest author evarrr?**

**ZoraChannyTwilight4ever: I read your review and started nervously/suspiciously whistling. What do you mean gross Channy? I'm not sure that exists! Gasp! How could Channy ever be gross? They're the cutest couple since peanut butter/jelly. :D**

**chloecrocker: Okay, sheesh, I'll start writing, just don't hurt me! And thanks. A lot of people have been saying "get well soon", you're all so sweet. :)**

**letmebackintoyourarms: I haven't seen the movie yet, only read the book. I want to see the movie though. :)**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**A note to everyone at the bottom!**

**Sonny.**

* * *

_"Hand licker."_

_"Hair sniffer."_

_"Hand licker!"_

_"Hair sniff-" I was cut off by something pressing onto my lips._

_June 24, 2010. 2:23 P.M._

Only one thought came into my head.

_Chad Dylan Cooper was kissing me._

But then I thought of another thing. He had just stolen my first kiss. Sure, James had tried to kiss me - but I'd never let him. (A lot of times Quinn had randomly showed up to interrupt us - she had great timing). I wanted my first kiss to be special, like any other fairytale loving girl. I wanted that perfect moment with that special guy.

Not in a train car with a guy I...wasn't sure how I felt about.

I quickly pulled away. My eyes had adjusted to the darkness a bit, and I could just make out...

The outline of Chad's hand.

"You did that again?" I exclaimed, shocked.

"Yes. What did you think I did? Kiss you?" Chad asked, accompanied by a laugh. I stayed silent, which was probably a bad idea. "Hah, you did think I kissed you! Look, Sonny, if you wanted me to kiss you, you could have just asked." I could tell he was smirking. No, I couldn't see him, but it was just a Chad-like thing to do.

"I don't want you to kiss me! And I didn't think that, either." I argued, frowning. He could really get on my nerves sometimes. Even if he had been right.

I didn't want to tell _him_ that, though.

"Oh yeah? Then what did you think?"

Silence again from me. Still a bad idea.

"I knew it, Sonny. You don't need to deny it. It's fine. I knew you liked me."

"Chad, will you get this in your head?" my eyes adjusted to the dark, I could see him nod his head, waiting for me to continue. "I don't like you, and I don't want to kiss you, either. You're getting as bad as Tawni!"

"Ouch, Sonny. That hurt."

"What happened to our 'friends' agreement?" I asked.

"Fine, I'll stop saying stuff like that. Now come here," he wrapped his arms around my waist again. What was up with him?

"Chad, are you sniffing my hair _again_?"

"No! I promise."

I laughed, shaking my head. "You're so strange."

"Right back at you, hun."

"Hun?"

"I-I didn't say hun." Chad stuttered. "I said..Son. As in, you know, Sonny. Heh. I did that before, remember?"

"Mmmhm." I grinned. "Nice save."

* * *

_June 24, 2010. 2:39 P.M._

It was silent for a while, neither me or Chad saying a word. I was still stuck in his arms. Whenever I tried to move, he tightened his grip around me. We stayed in our comfortable silence, that was, until I heard a strange noise from the side of the car, what sounded like footsteps, and then a squeal.

"Oh my gosh you two are so cute!" Tawni squealed. Wait, Tawni?

I opened my eyes to find both Tawni and Zora standing above me and Chad. Light was coming from behind them.

"What? How did you guys get in?" Chad asked.

"Well, there's a door in our car, a door in yours, and a little balcony connecting them. So we walked over." Zora shrugged.

"Chad, you weren't lying, you really are holding her! And oh my gosh is it cute!" Tawni squealed again. "You guys would make such a good couple!"

I expected Chad at that moment to jump away from me. But no, he didn't. Seriously, the guy made no sense. One second he hated me and the next he wouldn't stop hugging me.

Weirdo.

"We're not going to be a couple, Blondie." Chad rolled his eyes at Tawni.

"You're blonde too, Chaddy." Tawni smirked. "But you have to be a couple. You look adorable together!"

Chad frowned. "Keep dreaming."

"If you don't like her, Chad, then why are you _still_ holding her?"

"Protection. I'm afraid of what you might do to her. You're a bit of a nut case."

Tawni scoffed. "Yeah, sure. Hey, why don't we all go over to our train car now?" she pointed her thumb over her shoulder.

"Sure." I agreed, grinning. Chad finally let go of me and I stood up, following Tawni and Zora out of the door.

* * *

_June 24, 2010. 2:46 P.M._

"Hey, Sonny!" Nico greeted me as I walked into the train car. "Isn't this cool? Now we can talk to eachother without shouting out doors." I laughed.

"You wouldn't believe how we found these two," Tawni grinned. "They were cuddling. Chad didn't lie."

"Shut it, Tawni!" Chad hissed. Nico and Grady "ooooh"ed like Tawni had before.

"You have to admit that you guys would make a cute couple." Zora smiled.

I looked at Chad, and he looked back at me. After a moment, we quickly turned our heads to the four awaiting teens. "No!" we yelled in unison.

I thought about it for a moment. They were right, we sort of would make a cute couple. As far as our appearance went, we were opposites, and opposites always seemed to look good together. We would kind of be cute.

Oh, who was I kidding? We fit together like two peices of a puzzle.

I wouldn't tell anyone else that, though. Besides, Chad didn't like me. And I definitly didn't think of him like that. I didn't like the twinkle of his eyes (okay, maybe a little.). I didn't like the style of his hair, or his white smile. I didn't like the funny comments he made, and I absolutely hated how I felt in his arms.

Right?

* * *

**Aww, poor confused Sonny. And lunatic Chad who can't stop hugging her. x3**

**Okay, now, you guys are the most awesome fans ever. I love every single one of you. I would go through and write all of your names down here, but that would take up time that I could use to write more chapters! Woo!**

**-Abbie**


	17. Chapter 16

**I have to dedicate this chapter to LOLChanny819, for nominating this story in the '2010 Channy' award thingies. Thank you so much! :D That was so sweet of you!**

**A lot of you have been so nice to me lately, constantly handing me compliments. I love you guys! :D**

**On a random note: Chad hugging Sonny all the time...I can relate. I have a friend (who's a guy...I'm not sure if we're friends, we're like..friends but enemies...it's super confusing.) he hugs me all the time, and he once latched onto me and didn't let go for like twenty minutes.**

**Rofl.**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Sonny.**

_____

* * *

_

_June 24, 2010. 3:12 P.M._

All of us had sat down in the train car in a circle. We were bored out of our minds, that was for sure.

"You know," I started, looking at Chad. "I miss having boxes of gummy bears around me." Chad nodded in agreement, but everyone else looked at us as if we were crazy.

"Okay then..." Tawni eyed us cautiously. "Hey, let's play Tawni dares Sonny. Alright! Sonny, I dare you to-"

"Wait, since when did this game exist?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Since five seconds ago! Now, I dare you to kiss Chad." Tawni smiled.

"What? No, I'm not going to kiss Chad!"

"Oh, is somewone afwaid?" Chad asked in a baby voice.

"Why would I be afraid?" I asked.

"If you're not afraid then why won't you kiss me?"

"Why do you want me to?"

"I don't."

"Then why do you keep asking?"

"I'm not asking."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

I crossed my arms and turned my back to him, Chad doing the same.

"_Whoa_. Where did that come from?" Zora looked back and fourth between us, confused.

"I have no idea," I mumbled.

"Me neither." Chad muttered.

"We need something to do," Tawni whined. "Sonny, I thought you said being in these trains was _fun_. This isn't fun!"

"No, Tawni, you're mistaken." Chad explained. "When me and Sonny were on that other train, the fun parts for her were all the times we were kissing." he smirked.

"Chad!" I exclaimed, blushing. "Tawni, we never kissed, don't even start squealing. Chad's just being an idiot. Nothing unusual there."

Once again, I didn't understand Chad one little bit. I didn't get why he kept making comments on us kissing - which we never did. That's one of those things people did whenever they wanted to kiss someone. I'd know - James did that kind of stuff with me all the time.

_"So, Alison, remember yesterday when we kissed?" James asked me, putting one of his hands above me, trapping me against my locker._

_"But...we didn't kiss."_

_"Really? Then let's change that." he began to lean forward. _

_"Hey guys!" Quinn appeared next to us. James stopped and growled a bit at Quinn, then walked away._

_"Thank you so much Quinn!" I strangled her in a hug, relieved._

"I agree with you that he's an idiot, but...sure you didn't." Tawni rolled her eyes. "How stupid do you think I am? So, Chad," she leaned towards him. "I have to know..." she raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Did you french kiss?"

"Tawni!" I scolded. She ignored me as her, Chad, and the rest of them dove into a conversation about me and Chad kissing. Chad claimed he wasn't a liar, yet there he was, explaining to them all of the times we 'kissed'.

Except we never did.

"Kissing seems gross in general," Zora spoke up. "People actually do it with their _tongues_?" she scrunched her nose up in disgust.

"Yes, people do, but me and Chad didn't!" I exclaimed. "We didn't french kiss, we didn't kiss, we didn't do anything!"

"You did cuddle." Tawni pointed out.

"That was against my will." I glared at Chad. He grinned.

"Sure it was."

"Are we really going to start this again, Chad?" I sighed. "Guys, we're not dating, we're not going to start dating, and we haven't kissed."

"We could change that, Sonny." Chad smiled.

My eyes widened in fear as the flashback came through again.

_"But we didn't kiss,"_

_"Really? Let's change that..."_

I continued to see James' face, coming towards mine, his eyes dark. It gave me more memories of him, too.

_"Let's change that..."_

"No!" I yelled, causing them all to give me strange looks.

"What? What happened?" Tawni asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing, Tawni. It's nothing."

* * *

**Yuh oh, Sonny's past is starting to haunt her again. :x And just so you know, one of the reasons Chad is making stuff up is to get Tawni's hopes up. They're not getting along very well, eh? xD**

**Let it be known this is practically the only story I have that actually is T worthy. YBS..there was like one reference in there, I believe. I'm writing a little more less disney-like then I'm used to. **

**-Abbie**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey, next chapter, woo...**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Note: It feels weird writing in a guy's POV about a girl. **

**Chad.**

* * *

_June 25, 2010. 1:18 A.M._

I couldn't explain myself lately.

My feelings made absolutely no sense. I tried to say I only liked Sonny as a friend, yes, but...as I said, I can't explain it. "Just friends" don't normally hug eachother all day. Well, except the fact that she didn't hug me, I hugged her. Her not hugging me back hurt a bit.

I knew there was no way Tawni was right, though, I didn't like her. At all. And I was pretty sure she didn't like me back. I was just...addicted to her like a bee to honey. But I didn't like her, no.

Does this sound as stupid to you as it does to me?

Having feelings for Sonny...it didn't seem right. I never believed in love at first sight - almost didn't believe in love at all - but yet there I was, hugging a girl I knew 3 or so days.

Sigh.

So the simple answer - I couldn't explain it, I really couldn't. I just wanted to hold her - badly. And her hair, it did smell good. A bit like strawberries, which, if it wasn't before, was now my favorite fruit.

But, for that time being, I'd just have to deny any feelings about her if asked, and bite back complimenting her here and there. Well, I could compliment her sometimes. She wouldn't think I was such a jerk - and sometimes she got a bit creeped out. She was funny when she was creeped out.

Enter my smirk.

If she saw me at that time, she would've been creeped out. Just considering the fact that I was watching her while she was sleeping. No, not stalker like at all. I was supposed to be sleeping myself, but I couldn't. I was doing to much thinking.

I felt relieved, too. Finally, me and Sonny were in our train car, the other guys in the one next to ours, no annoying Tawni bugging me. I missed when it was just us. But like I said, I didn't like her. At all.

In fact, I hated everything about her.

I hated how she argued with me, I hated how annoying she could be sometimes. I hated how beautiful she was, and how smart she was. I hated how she could be nice to someone - even if they were a jerk to her (cough..cough..). I hated how I wanted to hug her all the time, and how I wanted her to be my first kiss.

Yup, that's right, I'd never kissed anyone. How could I, my parents had never let me leave the house. Sure, there was Marissa, but...eww. Just eww. I was a bit weird, as far as guys went. Most wanted to jump at the chance to kiss someone - I wanted to care about that person, and that person to be special.

Seriously, what kind of guy was I?

You know, thinking back, if I would've known I was going to meet Sonny, I would've done something like this before I ran away:

_I ran up to my parents and enveloped them in a hug. "Thank you so much for treating me like a servant!" I exclaimed, pulling back and running away. I patted Lizzie's head, smiling. "Thanks, Liz, you're the worst!" I ran out of my house and over to Marissa's, ringing the doorbell. She opened it, a confused look on her face as I strangled her in a hug. __"You're the worst girlfriend ever! Thank you!" _

_I threw my arms up in the air, grinning. "Thank you to everyone who made me want to run away!"_

But, no, I didn't like Sonny.

Nope.

* * *

_June 25, 2010. 9:26 A.M._

"Chad." I heard someone whine, shaking me. "_Chaaad!_"

"What, what, I'm up!" I exclaimed, sitting up. Sonny was sitting next to me, obviously the one that woke me up.

"Try opening the car door again. I want to see if I can tell where we are." she grinned.

I grinned back at her. "How could I say no to that smile?" I got up, leaving Sonny with an extremely confused look on her face. _Hah_. I made an attempt to open the door again, but to no avail. "Sonny, come help me."

We eventually heaved the door open, at which Sonny nearly fell out of the car...again. I got another opprotunity to hold her without her thinking I was some sort of freak.

"So, where are we, Sonny the navigator?"

She looked out the door, then grinned. _Uh oh_. That's how she had looked when she wanted us to get off in Texas. Sonny turned her head over to me, and her smile slowly faded away. "W-we're...we're in Arizona." she gulped.

I couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was with the sunlight outlining her, with that sparkle in her chocolate eyes.

_I don't like Sonny Munroe._

_Don't even say I do._

* * *

**Does he make sense or what? :D**

**One second he's gushing over how beautiful she is, and the next he doesn't like her at all.**

**Ahh, Chad.**

**Gotta' love him.**

**-Abbie**


	19. Chapter 18

**A few people asked "What's wrong with Arizona?" or etc. **

**Sonny's reaction wasn't because of Arizona, it's because of..well, you'll read it in this chapter.**

**Don't jump to conclusions!**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Sonny.**

* * *

_June 25, 2010. 9:30 A.M._

I turned my head over to Chad and my grin slowly faded. "W-we're..we're in Arizona." I gulped.

It was those _stupid_ eyes that caused me to stutter. I'd never found someone's eyes so...beautiful before. I could remember James'. They were a dark, cold brown. They weren't beautiful, and I couldn't get lost in them like I could Chad's. Those stupid, stupid blue eyes.

God how I loved them.

Chad smirked, seeing how I was acting. "Oh, are we?" he whispered, causing me to shiver - and not the kind of shiver James always caused.

"I promise, Chad." I stated, rolling my eyes. _Note to self: always go straight to sarcasm._

"Sonny!" I heard a voice exclaim. I then noticed how dangerously close our heads were. I quickly moved back, looking over to the sound of the voice. The source of it? Tawni. "You claimed that being on this train was fun. It was quite uncomfortable sleeping on it!"

"Yeah, I know, that's one of the downsides." I agreed. Nico, Zora, and Grady all walked up behind Tawni.

"I think we should get off and move to a hotel for a while," Nico smiled.

"We could, in fact, just jump on another train later." Zora shrugged. "Or I guarantee we'll find some sort of transportation."

I shrugged. "We could do that, I suppose."

"Well where are we?" Grady asked.

"Arizona," I responded, smiling.

"Whoa, whoa, wait." Tawni put one of her hands up in a 'stop' motion. "We actually have to jump off the train?" I nodded.

"Unless we're lucky and the train makes a..." Chad started, but paused as the train began to stop. "Stop."

"Quick!" I yelled. "Get off and run!"

* * *

_June 25, 2010. 10:03 A.M._

We all walked into the large lobby of a hotel. The inside was elegant and beautiful, it made me doubt if we had enough money to stay there.

Eventually, we had gotten off the train and walked into a city - I assumed it was Phoenix - and began searching for a hotel. Tawni eventually pointed one out.

"Are you sure we have enough money to stay here?" I asked.

"I'm sure!" Tawni exclaimed. "I actually have quite a bit of money. I was staying in that old western town with my aunt and uncle - the owners of the Saloon, actually, so they had a bit of money - which they gave me some when I told them I wanted to go out to California. And my parents...well, they're pretty wealthy, not rich, but not poor. They sent me Birthday and Christmas money. So I have a bit saved up."

"You didn't live there with your parents?" I asked.

"No, they didn't want to, but they allowed me to go. I know I have enough money to pay for myself, and if need be, you guys too." she grinned.

"We all have money too, of course." Zora pointed to her, Nico, and Grady.

"And I'm sure you two aren't stupid enough not to bring money, so I know we can afford this place!" Tawni exclaimed, then walking over to the main desk.

* * *

_June 25, 2010. 10:09 A.M._

"Okay, everyone, we have three rooms." Tawni started, keys in her hand. "One for Nico and Grady," she handed them a key, "one for Zora and I," she gave the next key to Zora. "And then one for Sonny and Chad." she handed me the last key.

"Whoa, whoa, wait. Why don't we just get two rooms and have all of the guys in one and all of the girls in the other?" I asked, grinning hopefully.

"The rooms only have two beds each. One little detail though," Tawni put her fingers up, indicating how 'little' the detail was. I nodded for her to continue. "You're room only has one bed - okay guys, in the elevator!" she mumbled the first part.

"What?" me and Chad exclaimed in unison as Tawni, Zora, Nico and Grady all rushed into the elevator.

"Umm, excuse me, miss?" I asked the woman at the desk.

She smiled at me. "Yes?"

"Is there a reason that you gave our friend back there a room with one bed?" Chad pointed his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the elevator.

"Yes, I'm sorry, there was only three rooms available - and one of them only had one bed."

"Are you sure you don't have any rooms left?" I grinned at her.

"I'm 100 percent sure." she nodded.

"Not even a supply closet? We're desperate here." Chad added. The woman shook her head.

I sighed, turning around along with Chad. We began walking towards the elevator. "We're going to have to share a room, I guess."

Chad pressed the button to open the elevator. "Oh, come on, Sonny, I'm sure it'll be fun." he winked. The doors opened and we stepped into the elevator, Chad also pressing the buttons for the floor.

I was silent for a second, but then I wacked him with my suitcase. "Ugh, Chad!"

"I'm joking, why do you have to be all violent?"

"Why do you have to be all annoying?"

"I'm just as unhappy about this as you are, trust me." Chad sighed.

After a bit the elevator doors opened again. We stepped out, and I could see a couple down the hall walking towards us.

"Look, I'm just saying, you don't need to have some stupid comment every two seconds." I frowned.

"I have stupid comments? Says the girl who told me she'd rather be on that train with Justin Bieber!" Chad shot back.

"I told you I was sorry!"

"And I said-"

Chad was cut off by another voice. It was the blonde man in the couple I had seen before - who were now right in front of us.

"New couple?" he asked, smiling.

"We used to be like that." the girl added. They didn't look that old - not that old at all, really. The girl had long black hair, and was a bit shorter then the guy. And then I recognized her.

"Oh my gosh you're Demi Lovato!" I exclaimed, grinning.

"Yup," she smiled, taking her sunglasses off.

"And wait you're..." I eyed the guy, who had raised his eyebrows, waiting for me to say something. "..Sterling Knight? Wait, since when were you guys a couple?"

"Since a while ago. We just haven't told anybody yet. So I'll know if it was you that told if somebody else says anything." Demi pointed at me.

I held my hand up. "I promise, I'll say nothing." I smiled.

"Good girl." she patted my head, then the two walked away.

"That was a bit strange," Chad muttered, watching them as they entered the elevator.

"But so cool! Demi is one of my idols." I grinned. "Now, back to finding our room..." I looked at the key, but then stopped dead in my tracks. "They thought we were a couple." I quickly turned to Chad. "Why'd they think we were a couple?" he shrugged. "Anyway...this is our room." I pointed to one of the doors.

The door next to our room opened, and Tawni poked her head out. "Hey! Isn't this great? Or rooms are right next to eachother."

"Yeah...fabulous..." Chad stated weakly. I playfully smacked him, then opened the door to our room.

* * *

**There you are. Haha, they have to share a room. Smirk.**

**-Abbie**


	20. Chapter 19

**This chapter's for Lady-Apricotxx, who asked for this kind of chapter.**

**I'd like to give a special thanks to Strong-Like-Demi for reccomending this story in one of her stories. :)**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Quinn.**

* * *

_June 23, 2010. 1:47 P.M._

I knocked on Sonny's door, hoping that maybe, just maybe, she decided not to run away. A not so lovely looking Derek opened the door. He frowned upon seeing me.

"What do you want, Claire?" he asked.

"It's Quinn." I rolled my eyes. "I'm here to see Sonny, what else?"

"She should be in her room." I pushed past him and walked towards the stairs.

I put my hand on her doorknob and closed my eyes, opening the door. "Sonny?" I asked. I opened my eyes to find an empty room. I sighed, shaking my head. "So you did leave." I spotted something on her perfectly made bed, and picked it up.

_Dear family,_

_As much of an...enjoyable, time it's been living here, I want to leave._

_Actually, wanted to._

_If you're reading this, it means I'm already gone. I snuck out of my window last night. Don't bother looking for me, either. I left on a train, so clearly, it would be near impossible._

_Ali...Sonny._

I frowned. Why did it seem that people always stuck to their word when you never wanted them to? "Mrs. Munroe?" I yelled.

After a minute or so, Sonny's mother walked in. "Ye..where's Alison?" I handed her the note. As she read it, tears began brimming her eyes. I supposed that even the meanest of mothers would still love their children. She called to her husband.

Eventually Sonny's father and brother had both read the note, too, and they called their relatives. They also called James - sadly - and he read it. I could tell he was acting as he cried and whined, 'praying' to God that Sonny was safe. It was sad that he was pretending to care when there were people there like me and her family that were actually upset.

Sonny's parents, Derek, me, and James, were all gathered in the Munroe's kitchen. Surprisingly, her parents did have hearts, and they allowed me to stay, knowing how strong Sonny and I's friendship was. Suddenly, James stood up from the chair he was 'crying' in, a determined look on his face.

"Mr. and Mrs. Munroe," they looked up at him. "I'm going to find your daughter." he smiled. "After all, I am in love with her."

And at that moment, I broke down.

"How could_ you_? How could you even say that?" I screamed, tears beginning to form in my eyes. "You abused her for nearly a year and you say you're in _love_ with her? You don't know what love is!"

"Quinn, calm down-" Sonny's mother started, attempting to calm me down.

"No, you don't understand the hell he put Sonny through!" tear were pouring down my face by then, anger boiling inside of me. I turned back to James. "You have a sick and twisted way of showing love! I can't even believe you would say that! You're the most despicable, disgusting human being on this planet!" I was then screaming in his face.

"How could you say that?" James had (I could tell it was fake) hurt on his face. "I never abused Alison! She was the most important person in the world to me. I loved her with all of my heart!"

"YOU'RE SUCH A LIAR!" I screamed as loud as I could, tears still streaming down my face. Derek was holding me back, which was probably best for James' health. If they weren't, I probably would have punched him.

"No, you're the liar," James shot back. "I loved her. I never abused her. You're insane!"

I finally gave up. I was sick of this, sick of him. I stopped struggling in Derek's grip, allowing him to simply hold my wrists as if I was wearing handcuffs. I had a cold and blank expression on my face as I talked, my voice quiet and dark. "I can't believe you're even saying this."

James now chose to ignore me, and he looked at Sonny's parents, his face lighting up. "My uncle works on the news. I could get him to broadcast about this! We can find her, I promise!"

"There's a reason she ran away, James." I muttered.

"We'll find her!" James exclaimed, grinning, running out the door.

* * *

_June 23, 2010. 2:12 P.M._

We eventually learned about another family, who hadn't lived to far away, who also had a runaway. He was a seventeen year old boy named Chad. And the worst part?

His parents didn't care.

I felt terrible for Chad, he had parents that didn't even care about him, or the fact that he was gone. Atleast Sonny's parents were upset. There was one person who was upset about Chad's absence, though, his apparent best friend Skylar.

"I do know a few things about what happened to Chad." Skylar and I had met up at a coffee shop to discuss our run away friends. "He told me he was leaving on a train at 11:30 last night."

I thought back to what Sonny had told me. "Did you say 11:30, last night, train?" he nodded. "...That's exactly what Sonny did."

"Really?" Skylar asked. "Maybe they met up." he smiled.

"Maybe. Here, tell me, is Chad a jerk?"

Skylar shook his head, laughing. "No, not really. He can be a bit egotistical at times, and a little annoying, but he doesn't get extremely mean or anything. He can actually be nice when he wants to. Is Sonny a slut?"

"No, no, exactly the opposite. She's nice to everyone, and honest. She's just a super sweet girl...I don't know how James could have done that stuff to her." I sighed.

"Sonny sounds perfect for Chad." Skylar smiled.

"Oh, here." I set the photo of Sonny I had (we had agreed to bring pictures so we could see who we were talking about) down on the table. Skylar set his photo of Chad down next to it.

"They'd make a good couple," Skylar commented.

"Yeah." I agreed. "They really would."

* * *

**Gosh, don't you just hate James?**

**-Abbie**


	21. Chapter 20

**I made it to chapter 20 quicker then I thought I would! Though technically, this is twenty one, but the name of the chapter is 20. **

**It's because of the prologue.**

**Alright, time for more Channy fluffiness.**

**Note - I know I skip through a lot of stuff (I say this a lot: You'll see what I mean later), you don't have to mention it. I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit..eh..I'm not as good a writer when I'm tired, and I wrote this while I was tired, so.**

**I saw a lot of people hate James. Don't worry, I do too. He's a jerkfaceheaddude. Yeah, that's a word now. Anywho, you guys want Channy?**

**WELL TO BAD, SUCKAHS!**

**I just happen to _love_ torturing you all. :)**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Sonny.**

* * *

_The door next to our room opened, and Tawni poked her head out. "Hey! Isn't this great? Or rooms are right next to eachother."_

_"Yeah...fabulous..." Chad stated weakly. I playfully smacked him, then opened the door to our room._

_June 25, 2010. 10:23 A.M._

I grinned, looking around at our beautiful room. It was made up of different shades of blue (I swear, the world was out to get me). I frowned at the sight of the bed.

"Wow that's...kind of small." I entered the room, setting my suitcase down.

"What is?" Chad asked, looking around. "The bed? Eh, I guess."

"Are you kidding, Chad? We'd have to be..like...squished together to sleep on that at the same time! You know, you could sleep on the couch..."

"Whoa, why me? Why not you?"

I scoffed. "I'm a girl, Chad, you should be polite."

He sighed. "Look, we'll just both sleep on the bed, we'll be fine."

"You're probably going to have to wrap your arms around me again for us to fit!"

"I can live with that." Chad grinned at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Sonny!" Tawni poked her head into our room. "I thought we could all go get breakfast at a restaurant somewhere?" she smiled.

"Sure, Tawni, that'd be great."

"I'll tell the rest of the guys." her eyes then traveled over our room. "Wow, that's one small bed." she winked. "Have fun." she then disappeared.

"Is everyone being annoying today?" I groaned, sitting down on the end of the light blue bed.

"Yes, Sonny, we're all out to get you. Didn't you hear? It's annoy Sonny day!" Chad cheered sarcastically.

* * *

June 25, 2010. 11:18 A.M.

"Well, that was fun." I smiled as Chad and I entered our room. I sat down on the end of the bed again. We had just gotten back from going to a restaurant for breakfast with Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora. It was nice having a decent meal for once. "But now what do we do?"

"We could-"

"Chad, I'm still not going to make out with you." I cut him off, frowning.

Chad sat down next to me. "I only mention that to annoy you, you know."

"I figured. I mean, it's not like you actually want to make out with me." I laughed.

"Y-yeah, no, n-not at all." Chad laughed a bit along with me.

I stopped laughing immediently. "You stuttered."

"No, no I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Why'd you stutter, Chad?"

"I didn't stutter."

"Yes you did. Why?"

"I don't remember stuttering."

"But you did."

"No, I didn't." Chad's voice came down to a husky whisper, and I now noticed how close we were (I guessed we had involuntarily started moving forward while arguing). Our noses were nearly touching, and I could see every detail of his blue eyes.

He looked down at my lips for a second, but then moved back. "Like I said, I didn't stutter. I promise you that."

"Whatever you say," I sang.

"Sonny!" Tawni's voice came from the door again. "We're going shopping. Get out here. Now!"

* * *

_June 25, 2010. 8:32 P.M._

"So, how was shopping with Tawni?" Chad asked, smirking at me.

"The most tiring. Thing. Ever." I sighed, setting the bags of clothes down.

"Mind modeling a few things for me?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No. Hey, I'm going to sleep, you have fun on the couch. Nighty night!" I grinned, running towards the bed.

Chad, who was sitting in the chair next to the door, jumped up. "Oh, no you don't!" he tackled me, pinning me to the ground.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked.

"Yes." Chad smirked.

"Could you get off me now?"

"No."

"Chad!" I whined.

"Sonny!" Chad shot back in the same whiny tone, mocking me.

"Just get off of me."

Chad tilted his head back in fourth in thought. "Not until you agree that I don't have to sleep on the couch."

"Fine. You don't." he smiled. "You have to sleep on the floor."

"Sonny!"

"Fine, we can both sleep on the bed." I sighed. Chad smiled, standing up.

I dug through one of the bags of clothes I got from shopping with Tawni (she really did have a lot of money saved up) and pulled out a tanktop and pair of shorts, entering the bathroom to change. After I came out, Chad had already changed into nightwear of his own, which looked like the male version of my own. I then noticed how muscular his arms were. He looked quite strong, definitly stronger then James.

I didn't understand why I was constantly comparing him to James.

Chad scooted over a bit on the bed, then stretching his arms out. "Alright, come here."

"Do you have to be hugging me?"

"Do you see the size of this bed?"

"Point taken."

I laid down and Chad wrapped his arms around me, reminding me of yesterday when he wouldn't stop hugging me. It felt almost strange, being that close to him, but at the same time I felt..comfortable. I could feel my heart begin to beat faster, too.

"By the way, cute outfit." Chad laughed a bit.

"You're such a dork." I rolled my eyes.

"But I'm _your_ dork." his head leaned forward a bit so he was closer to me. "Night, Sonny," he whispered in my ear, then moving back.

My dork?

_I wish._

* * *

**Rofl. He is a dork, though, isn't he? :)**

**MWHAHAHA, STILL NO CHANNY!**

**Be patient, my kitties. ;)**

**-Abbie**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey, go vote on the poll on my profile. :)**

**Because I get like a billion reviews right away, I decided to update again. YOUR WELCOME!**

**I promise, this chapter is channylicious.**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Sonny.**

* * *

_June 26, 2010. 9:42 A.M._

I opened my eyes and nearly screamed in surprise. I must have rolled over sometime in my sleep, because Chad's face was right in front of mine(when I had went to sleep with my back to him), and we were so close our lips were nearly touching. I backed up a bit, then studied Chad's face.

He was still asleep, there was no doubt about that. I couldn't help but think about how cute he looked when he was asleep. He looked a bit cute when he wasn't asleep, too. I stayed like that for a minute or so, watching him (which I suppose is a bit...weird), but then I heard him mumble something.

"Sonny..."

I looked at him curiously. "So, you're a sleep talker?" I whispered. Chad mumbled a few more quiet and random things I couldn't understand. I moved closer to him a bit.

And then, he whispered three words that made my eyes widen and my heart beat faster, causing my cheeks to become red.

"Kiss me, Sonny."

I gasped quietly, moving away from him. In whatever dream he was having, he wanted me to kiss him. He wanted _me_ to kiss _him_. I couldn't believe my ears! Without thinking, I muttered back to him.

"Why, Chad?" I asked, stretching my arm out to play with a few strands of his blonde hair. To my surprise, he responded.

"...because I like you."

"You what?" I gasped again, moving my hand back.

"Like you. A lot." Chad's words were becoming clearer. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion, and then, I did one single thing.

I reached out and slapped him.

Chad immediently jumped up, holding his hands to his cheek. "Ah! What the hell?"

"That's what you get for tricking me!" I exclaimed, sitting up and crossing my arms over my chest.

"You deserved it!"

"For what?"

"I...I don't know! Something you'll do in the future!"

I rolled my eyes. "You're so weird."

"And you're insane! You slapped me!" Chad yelled back, still holding his face.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that har-" he pulled his hands back, revealing a red hand mark on his cheek. "Okay, maybe it was." I smiled as an idea came to my head. Quickly, I pulled his hand off and placed a kiss on the cheek I slapped.

Chad blushed. "What was that for?"

I shrugged, smiling. "Kissing to make it better. Besides, you wanted me to kiss you. There. I did."

"That wasn't the kind of kiss I was talking about." he smirked.

I blushed, and a ton of questions entered my mind. He wanted to kiss me? When did this happen? Did he actually mean everything he had said?

It would have made more sense to ask him, though, rather then just asking myself.

"Wait, did you...did you mean everything you had said?" I asked.

"Um, no, no, not at all." Well, that made my heart sink. Stupid heart. I didn't like Chad, I couldn't. Alright, maybe just the tiniest bit. But it was the smallest amount of liking in history, I promise. "I was just saying.."

"I'm not that free and easy with kisses, you know." I frowned. Chad looked at me curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I want my first kiss to be...special, y'know." I shrugged.

"You haven't had your first kiss yet?"

I sighed. "Yes, and you can start laughing now."

"No, Sonny, I'm not going to laugh." Chad shook his head. "I...haven't kissed anyone either." he blushed a bit. "And I know, that's a little weird, considering I'm a seventeen year old guy, but I just-" I kissed his cheek again, causing him to stop rambling.

"I think it's sweet, Chad." I smiled.

"You may, but some people at my school knew about it." he rolled his eyes. "They made fun of me constantly. Sometimes, that made me want to just get it out of the way and kiss Marissa or something, but I never did. I wanted the right person."

"I feel the same way," I agreed. "I know that one guy is out there for me, somewhere." _Or, maybe, possibly, somehow, he's right in front of me._ I shook the thought out of my head. Chad nodded. "Well...this may seem kind of personal, but do you have any idea who that special girl for you is?"

His eyes scanned over me and he then stared into my own eyes for a moment, before smiling and nodded. "I think I know exactly who she is."

_Oh no._

_He likes Tawni!_

* * *

_June 26, 2010. 9:59 A.M._

"O-oh...you do?" I stuttered, turning my back to him a bit. _Since when were we sitting this close to eachother? _I could have swore a second ago we had been on different sides of the bed (which we'd still be pretty close then), but then we had been sitting a mear inch away from eachother.

"Actually," he started, putting his hands on my shoulders. He leaned down so his lips were right by my ear. "Cancel that 'think'. I definitly know who she is." And then, he did something I never would have expected him to.

He kissed my neck.

I practically leaped out of his grasp, standing next to the bed. "Well, whoever she is," _Tawni. _I grinned nervously. "She's very lucky." I quickly grabbed one of the bags of clothes Tawni had bought me and ran into the bathroom, but not before seeing Chad shake his head and sigh.

* * *

**Ooooh.**

**-Abbie**


	23. Chapter 22

**People keep telling me I'm stopping them from studying 'cause they want to read my newest update.**

**Don't blame me if you all fail your tests. xD**

**Okay, now it's time to see what's up with James the Evil and Skuinn. (Thank you ZoraChannyTwilight4ever for the name. It sounds like squid almost. xD)**

**I don't own SWAC. But I do technically own James, Michael, and Jodi. :)**

**P.S., see if you can find the little pun/joke thingy I put in here. I can't describe it, but I guarantee you'll find it. It's something from the show that hasn't been mentioned, and technically doesn't exist.**

**Quinn.**

* * *

_June 26, 2010. 11:23 A.M._

It had been three days since James had said he was going to find Sonny.

I wasn't sure what he was planning. That was, until I turned on the T.V.

James' uncle, Michael Anderson, was the anchor for one of those news channels. I had never really bothered to watch the news, but at that moment, I couldn't have been more interested. Michael appeared on the screen, sitting behind a desk. He was discussing something about a fire for a moment or two, but then changed the topic.

"Recently, there's been a case of runaways in New York city." Michael raised his eyebrows. His blonde co-anchor, Jodi, looked between him and the camera, a confused look on her face. Clearly, that wasn't what he was supposed to be talking about. "Sixteen year old Alison Munroe and seventeen year old Chad Dylan Cooper. They had both runaway to a train at 11:30 on June 22nd."

I paused the television at that moment. "Wait a..." I muttered to myself. The only people who had known that, or discussed that, were Skylar and I.

"That little sneak!" I exclaimed, jumping off the couch and pointing to the television. Looking around and making sure none of my family members were around, I sat back down. James had been eavesdropping on Skylar and I's conversation. I thought there was something familiar about one of the people at that coffee shop!

I unpaused the television and continued to listen to the report.

"I have with me here my nephew, James, the boyfriend of Alison." Michael announced.

_Try ex boyfriend_. I thought coldly.

Suddenly, Jodi was pushed out of her chair and James sat down, replacing her. "Thanks, unc." he patted his uncle on the back, grinning, but then cleared his throat and put a sad face on."Now, this topic is a little hard for me to talk about.." he sniffled a bit. I scowled. "I want Alison - Sonny, that was my cute nickname for her - to be brought back to me."

_He just stole the nickname I gave her!_

"So please, assist me in this." he held up a picutre, and I recognized it as Sonny's school photo. "This is a picture of her.." he sniffled again, a - forced - tear coming out of his eye. "Isn't she beautiful? Now please, I'm begging you all out there, I love Sonny. Please help me bring her home."

And with that, a nail-painted hand reached out of nowhere, grabbing James' ear and pulling him off the screen. Jodi then walked back on camera, obviously the one who pulled him.

Go Jodi.

She straightened out her skirt, and sat down in her chair once again. "Now, back on topic.."

I turned the television off and ran to out of my front door, to the Munroe's house.

* * *

_June 26, 2010. 11:36 A.M._

I rapped on the door multiple times. Sonny's mother, Connie, eventually opened the door, at which I nearly knocked on her face. Speaking of her face, it was tear-stained. I quickly rushed past her and into the living room. Derek and Sonny's father, Joseph, were both sitting on the couch.

"Did you see it?" I asked.

"The news report?" Joseph asked me. I nodded eagerly. "We did."

"Isn't it just so sweet what James did for our Alison? Or should I say Sonny." Connie cooed, smiling.

"No! He's horrible! Evil! I tried to tell you guys earlier! He abused her - as in punched and slapped - their whole relationship!" I yelled.

"We went through this already when we first found out she was missing." Joseph frowned.

"I'm not lieing! But James is. And also, I gave her that nickname, not him." I grinned as a thought came into my head. "Wait, follow me!" I darted up the stairs and to Sonny's room. Quickly, I dug through the drawers in her desk, under her pillows, her bed, everywhere.

_If I was a diary, where would I be hiding?_

_No, scratch that._

_If I was Sonny's diary, where would I be hiding?_

And then it hit me.

I looked at the back of her door, and there it was, a purple book taped to the wood. I shook my head. Sonny was so random sometimes. I quickly grabbed the book and flipped through a few pages.

"Here!" I shoved the book in Connie's face after I found the right page.

_Dear Diary,_

_My mother and father recently forced me to begin dating this boy named James. He's my father's boss's son, and apparently if I date him this will help him get that promotion he wants so much. And of course, I didn't get an opinion in the situation. _

_When we went on our first date, I thought he was a bit sweet. But then, after our second date, he forced me up against a wall and attempted to kiss me. I wouldn't let him, though, and for that he slapped me. Whenever I refused to kiss him, he would slap me, or punch me. Sometimes he just did it when he wasn't in a good mood - sometimes even when he was in a good mood._

_But I didn't care. There was no way I was losing my first kiss to that jerk. _

_I cleverly hid the bruises from everyone. James said if I told anybody about him beating me, he'd do worse then punch me._

_My first boyfriend ever and I'm living every second by him in fear._

_-Sonny_

"Oh my..." Connie gasped as she finished reading. "I can't..." she looked up at her husband. "I never realized how strong our daughter was." he nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe he had been doing that to her all this time and we never knew." Joseph frowned.

I nodded. "See? I'm not crazy."

"Yes, but James is!" Derek exclaimed.

"And he's the one who's begging for people to return Sonny to us?" Connie asked, anger flaring in her eyes. "No, correction, to him. I don't blame her for running away, suffering with that sort of abuse!"

"If anyone finds Sonny..." I started, tears brimming my eyes. "Their going to contact James first."

* * *

**Tada. Dramatic.**

**DUN DUN DUNNNN...**

**-Abbie**


	24. Chapter 23

**Thank you to my reviewers, you are all lovely~. 250 reviews with 23 chapters. Yay! It took me like fourty chapters to get there on YBS.**

**Ahh, I love you guys. :)**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Chad.**

* * *

_June 26, 2010. 10:01 A.M._

_I'm the biggest idiot on the planet._ I thought, shaking my head.

Why would I have ever thought that Sonny would have liked me back? Yup, that's right, I wasn't ashamed to say it. I liked Sonny Munroe. There, I said it! I liked her. It was that simple. All that time, I had liked her.

Too bad it didn't matter.

I should have known she didn't like me back. How could I have been so stupid as to practically tell her that I wanted her to be my first kiss? And to _kiss her neck_? What was wrong with me? I swear I had never felt more embarassed in my life when she got up and ran away like I had the plague.

At least I didn't turn her around and kiss her. Which was my next idea...she spoiled that, though.

The worst part about it for me, though, was that after all of that, I still wanted to kiss her. The feeling of rejection had hit me, but I didn't care. I was dreading the moment that she would come back out of that bathroom. Honestly, it would have taken all I had to not run up to her, put my hands on her cheeks, and capture her lips with mine.

I didn't even know what a kiss felt like, but I'm sure it would be better with Sonny then it would be with anybody else.

When she did eventually come out, I found that I was right about it taking everything I had. My heart was talking to my legs and telling them to run in her direction. But I wouldn't - I _couldn't_. I had gotten rejected by her once. I didn't need that again.

The part that made me most upset?

SHE CAME OUT WEARING FREAKIN' LIP GLOSS.

I swear, she hated me. She really, really hated me. She knew all about my feelings, and the fact that I wanted to kiss her, and she was testing my self control. Teasing me. Being mean for absolutely no reason!

Okay, I had started to sound like a crazy person, yes.

When Sonny came out, not only was she wearing lip gloss, she was glaring at me. Actually glaring at me. That had made my heart ache a bit. The air between us was awkward. I was still sitting on the bed, and she was standing across from it, glaring at me. I felt a bit frightened.

"H-hey..Sonny...how are you doing?" I grinned nervously.

I thought I heard her mumble something along the lines of "Go suck faces with Tawni" in response, but that didn't make sense. Tawni? Sure, she was pretty, but..no. For that time being, even thought she hated me, my heart belonged to Sonny.

Gosh, I was gitting more into that then I thought. I was turning into a mushy-lovey-feely sort of person.

Bleh.

"So, I thought," I continued, getting up and walking towards her as if she hadn't been giving me a death glare for the past three minutes. "We could go walk around the city for a while. You know, just you and me." I smiled.

"Fine," Sonny answered carelessly. She sighed. "It's not like I have anything better to do."

"Great!" I exclaimed enthusiastically, clapping my hands together, ignoring her attitude. "Let me just get dressed."

* * *

_June 26, 2010. 11:22 A.M._

We spent an hour or so doing just as I said. We walked around the city together, bought a few random things, and all in all, had a great time. Sonny's Tawni-like additude towards me eventually disolved, and she was the smiling and happy person I knew and..liked.

That was, until we entered a certain coffee shop.

There was a television in the corner of the room, Sonny and I's table right in front of it. The news was on, and Sonny's eyes widened at the sight of the man on the screen. He introduced himself as Michael Anderson, as the woman next to him introduced herself as Jodi Barrens. They began discussing something of a fire, then Michael suddenly switched topic.

"Recently, there's been a case of runaways in New York city." Michael raised his eyebrows. Judging by the look on Jodi's face, I figured the sudden switch wasn't planned. "Sixteen year old Alison Munroe and seventeen year old Chad Dylan Cooper. They had both runaway to a train at 11:30 on June 22nd."

"Chad!" Sonny whisper-hissed. "They're talking about us!"

"Shh, let's listen."

Michael grinned. "I have with me here my nephew, James, the boyfriend of Alison." At that, Sonny's jaw dropped.

"Ex boyfriend." she mumbled.

I felt bad for the poor young woman as Jodi was yanked out of her chair and replaced by a brown-haired guy, who I suspected was James. He wasn't nearly as good looking as me, and I couldn't tell what anyone could possibly see in him. He had that shifty sort of untrusting look in his eye.

"Thanks, unc." James grinned, patting Michael on the back. He then put on a sad face, sniffling. "Now, this topic is a little hard for me to talk about..., but, I want Alison - Sonny, that was my cute nickname for her - to be brought back to me." I had swore Sonny had said that her friend Quinn gave her that nickname.

"So please, assist me in this." James continued. He held up a photo of Sonny. "This is a picture of her.." a single tear rolled out of his eye, and I was sure he was forcing it. That guy was a seriously terrible actor. "Isn't she beautiful?" _Yes. She's one of the most beautiful girls in the world. You never appreciated that, though._ "Now please, I'm begging you all out there, I love Sonny. Please help me bring her home."

Oh. My. God.

I didn't understand how he could say he loved her. Giving a bruise to her, saying countless nasty things - he seemed horrible. That was not the way to show someone that you love them! That guy was a nut job.

Suddenly, out of the camera's angle, a hand reached out and grabbed James, pulling him off set by his ear. Jodi came on camera then, probably the one who pulled him. Inside, I cheered for Jodi.

She straightened out her skirt and grinned, sitting back in her chair. "Now, back on topic.." I ignored the rest of the sentence, instead turning my head to look at Sonny, who was still focused on the television. That sight, though, broke my heart in two.

Her face was red, a few tears rolling down her cheeks and still forming in her eyes. Her eyes, those beautiful brown eyes, were filled with so much fear and shock that my heart continued to crack into smaller peices.

"Sonny?" I whispered, resting my hand on her cheek and wiping a few of the tears away with my thumb. "Are you alright?"

After a moment or two, Sonny reached up and pulled my hand off of her face, holding it between her own small hands. "This is the end, Chad." she said quietly.

"What are you talking about?"

"This," she motioned between me and herself. "This is where it ends." seeing my look of confusion, she continued. "Didn't you listen to the rest of the report?" I shook my head. "James came back on screen, offering five thousand dollars to the first person who contacts him with my location." she took a deep shaky breathe. "People are so money hungry these days...Chad, someone is going to recognize me, and someone is going to tell him where I am. James will come and find me."

"No, Sonny, he won't. I won't let him." Looking back, I couldn't believe how much that sounded like a cheesy romance movie line, but at the time, I didn't care. I was to worried to care.

"Not even you can protect me Chad. Someone will find me and..then James will. And you don't understand how much that scares me.." she leaned over and rested her head on my chest, sobbing. She then looked back up at me. "I lied to you, too, Chad."

"What?"

"I lied. James didn't just give me one bruise...he gave me tons of bruises. Nearly a new one every day. I managed to hide them from everybody."

Anger boiled inside of me. No, not at Sonny, at James. "Why'd you hide them? Why didn't you tell someone?"

"James told me...he said if I told anyone he'd do a lot worse then slap me. I couldn't risk that, Chad. I only told you because I thought he was far behind me."

Finding out about how he threatened to possibly murder her, if that's what he had on his mind, made me so angry I was surprised I didn't get up and throw the table across the room. I couldn't believe my ears. I knew, definitly, there was one thing for sure:

I couldn't let James get within 100 miles of Sonny.

* * *

**I hate James so much right now.**

**Gosh, this story is one of the most dramaish and t-ratedish I've ever written. **

**DON'T YOU LOVE IT? :D**

**-Abbie**


	25. Chapter 24

**I think this story has either 3 or 4 nominations on the Channy award thingies. And I think I have two or three nominations for best author.**

**OHMIGOSHI'MSOHAPPY! ****You guys are awesome. :)**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**I LOVE this WOWP quote: "Alex, why are you waisting my time? I told you to turn into Justin Beiber, not just a beaver!"**

**Note - don't you just wish Sonny could get a clue? And I'm sorry Channy hasn't formed. In time, my duckies. But hey, at least they were flirting. :)**

**Sorry, it's short, but I have homework. I also apologize for any possible errors, I didn't read it again after I wrote it.**

**Sonny.**

* * *

_June 26, 2010. 10:01 A.M._

I shut - actually, slammed was a more appropriate word - the bathroom door, leaning back against it. My breathing was heavy and my heart was racing. My hand flew up to my neck where Chad's lips had been only a minute ago.

I was shocked. Amazed. Starstruck. No guy (and considering he was my only boyfriend, James had not) ever kissed me on the cheek, let alone the neck! And considering it was Chad, the situation was even weirder. And, I suppose, in a strange way, better. _Ah, who am I kidding?_

I was surprised I hadn't stayed and enjoyed the moment while I could. I guess I panicked, really. The second Chad's lips had touched my neck, I felt like there was electricity running through my body. I had heard of sparks before (and felt them a few times, like whenever I held Chad's hand, or vice versa), but those were mega-sparks.

And then, I began to get angry.

While Chad liked Tawni, he had kissed _my_ neck? What in the world was wrong with him? Unless...

I shook the thought of Chad liking me and actually wanting _me_ to be his first kiss out of my head.

Then I thought: Did I want Chad to be my own first kiss? If it was a decision between him and James...Chad, definitly. I didn't even need a moment to think about that. But I couldn't help but also think that maybe there was someone more right for me out there. Then again, maybe there wasn't.

I had to shake those thoughts out of my head too, though, because I didn't like Chad that much. As said before, it was the tiniest crush in the world.

Quickly, I changed into one of the outfits Tawni had bought me, and then walked back into our room, glaring at Chad.

"H-hey..Sonny...how are you doing?" Chad said awkwardly, grinning.

"Go suck faces with Tawni." I muttered, my arms crossed over my chest.

Chad seemed to not have heard that, and began walking towards me. Instinctivly I moved backwards. "So, I thought," Chad continued. "We could go walk around the city for a while. You know, just me and you."

I thought about it for a moment then sighed, answering carelessly. "Fine. It's not like I have anything better to do."

* * *

_June 26, 2010. 11:22 A.M._

My anger for Chad eventually disappeared. Everything was going great and I was having such a good time. It was us entering that coffee shop and hearing that news report that pushed me off the edge. I thought I was done with James, but he was coming back to haunt me.

The only thing that had made me feel better was Chad. He was being so...caring, it was amazing, and made me feel bad for soaking his shirt with tears.

"Why'd you hide them? Why didn't you tell someone?" he asked, looking down at me..

"James told me...he said if I told anyone he'd do a lot worse then slap me. I couldn't risk that, Chad. I only told you because I thought he was far behind me." my voice got quieter as I talked. I looked up and saw Chad's eyes filled with so much anger I nearly regretted telling him, but I knew I had to. "Chad?" I whispered after he stayed silent for a while.

"I..." he stuttered, finally coming out of his daydream-like state. He looked around the room, until his eyes finally settled on me. He began stroking my cheek. "Sonny..." he whispered. "I don't understand how anyone could do that to you. You're so sweet and..well, innocent."

"Thanks, I guess." I smiled.

He chuckled. "It was a compliment."

"Chad?" I asked, after a moment of silence.

"Mmmhm?"

"What are we going to do about the James situation?"

"I don't know, Sonny, but I do know something."

"What?"

"James isn't going to lie a hand on you."

"Why are you being so...caring, all of the sudden?"

Chad smiled. "James has no right to touch what's rightfully mine."

My heart melted a bit on the inside. "Since when have I been yours?"

"You've always been mine, Sonny."

"Really?"

It seemed a look of realization hit him. His eyes became dark with sadness, and he got up. "Nevermind," he muttered gloomily, then walked out of the shop.

* * *

**Meheh.**

**-Abbie**


	26. Chapter 25

**If you want a laugh, here's what you should do:**

**When you pick up your phone, either answer it with 'CDC, what it do?' or 'Buddy the elf, what's your favorite color?'**

**People get so confused and as you all know, confusion is always hilarious...on somebody else. :) I actually did answer the phone with "Buddy the elf, what's your favorite color?" and my brother, who was the one who called, was like "WTF?"**

**And then ten seconds later he got it and started laughing.**

**Dork.**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Note: later on in the chapter (you'll see), **_This is Tawni's writing, _This is Nico, This is Zora, **and this is Grady.**

**Once again, I did not proof read, so I apologize for errors.**

**Chad.**

* * *

_June 26, 2010. 11:38 A.M._

I pushed the door of our (meaning Sonny and I) room open, running in and slamming it behind me. I collapsed on the couch, blinking back tears. Chad Dylan Cooper does _not _cry. But I couldn't believe how stupid I had been.

I had fallen for it - fallen for her - again. When I had found out that she didn't like me (considering she ran away like she was in a marathon when I kissed her), I had decided I wouldn't like _her_. There was no sense in it.

_She'll never be mine_. I had thought. _She's like forbidden fruit._

So, I had decided I wouldn't like her anymore. But as everyone knows, that doesn't work. You can't unlike someone. Except, sometimes, when you like someone else the first person eventually gets old. But there was two problems with that.

1. There was no one there that I could like. The only other girl my age was Tawni. And no. _Just no._

2. There was no way Sonny would ever become boring.

So, typically, I didn't stop liking her. If anything, I began liking her _more._

But I had been an idiot again. Why had I told her she was mine? She wasn't. She never would be. I would tell myself that, but one look in her eyes and I couldn't remember it at all. I couldn't take this anymore. I wanted her to be mine. I needed her.

I imagined my life without her for a moment - It felt like traveling back and living with my parents again. In other words, terrible. Horrible. Get the picture?

All of the sudden, I heard frantic knocking on the door.

"Chad? Chad, open the door!" it was Sonny, begging to enter. I was about to shout "No!", but I remembered that would practically be giving it away that I liked her. She'd ask me why I'd run off, and honestly, I couldn't think of a different logical reason.

So I stayed quiet and allowed her to knock. The door was locked, after all, since I had the key in my hand.

"Please, Chad! Open the door!" Sonny's yelling soon began to stop. "Fine, don't open the door." she was silent for a while, until I heard a soft, "why'd you run off, Chad?"

I couldn't take it anymore. I walked up to the door and opened it a bit. Sonny looked up at me and smiled.

"I can't tell you." I anwered simply.

"Why?"

"I just can't." and with that, I shut the door, but not before hearing Sonny sigh, and then footsteps down the hall. I felt bad, definitly, but I tried to get over it. I had to remember: she didn't like me. She didn't care about me.

But it was getting harder and harder every second.

* * *

_June 26, 2010. 11:50 A.M._

I turned the radio on, bored out of my mind. I still hadn't let Sonny in (though she hadn't came back to bug me at all). I groaned as the music began playing.

_I've been stopping at green lights,_

_Got lost on my way home I'm sleep walking at nights._

_I put my shirt on inside out._

_Umbrella in the sun, my head up in the clouds._

Seriously? It was like the radio _knew_ what I was going through. Spooky radio. Though I wasn't in love with Sonny, no. Then, for a second odd coincidence that day, just as I was thinking about her, I heard Sonny's knocking, frantic once again.

"Chad, you have to open this door, right now!" hearing the urgency in her voice, I got up and unlocked and opened the door, sighing as I noticed she seemed to get even prettier. "Look at this!" she shouted, shoving a paper in my chest.

Dear Chad and Sonny, _(or, Channy! Isn't it cute?) _Tawni! _Sorry..but use that!_

Fine! Dear Channy,

This time with you two has been tons of fun. **And Sonny's pretty. :) **But we're leaving.

_Yes, yes, I know, it's horrible news._

We wanted to get to California earlier then planned. You two were gone, so we just..went..

**And by went she doesn't mean we died. **Was that really necessary to add, Grady? **Yes.**

_By the way, we saw the news report. We're hoping your friend Quinn you were talking about beats James over his not-so-pretty little head. :)_

We're sorry about leaving on such a short notice.

Well, there's not much to say, so once again, we're sorry.

Sincerely,

Zora, T _let me write my own name! Tawni_, Nico, and Grady.

P.S. we hope you come to Cali soon. You might want to, just considering if anyone called James yet he wouldn't be able to catch you guys since you'd already be gone!

_P.P.S. if you two aren't a couple by the time you get here, I'm hurting you both. Toodles! :)_

I looked back up at wide and teary eyed Sonny.

"They're gone!" she exclaimed.

* * *

**Gasp! Ahh, don't you just love the letter? 'Specially Tawni's P.P.S.**

**-Abbie**


	27. Chapter 26

**Sorry I haven't update THAT recently - I said, I don't update that often during the week.**

**BUT NOW ITS THE WEEKEND, SUCKERS!**

**Random story time! I can't remember what SWAC quote I said during class one day (well, it wasn't like when my teacher was teaching, it was when they were out of the room or something and it was just me and a few of my friends talking), but no one understood it except the only other girl who watches SWAC ( I know 'cause she's like one of my best friends) who started cracking up. Everyone else was just like "what the heck is wrong with them?"**

**I don't own SWAC.**

****

**Sonny.**

* * *

_June 26, 2010. 11:36 A.M._

I ran into the lobby of the hotel we were staying at, going straight for the elevator. The only other person there was an old woman, who gave me a friendly smile as I entered. We were both headed towards the same floor.

The woman glanced at me for a second, looked away quickly, but then gave me a more curious look. She then smiled knowingly. "You look like you're having a few troubles, dear."

I shrugged. "Y-yeah...I guess you could say that."

"Wait.." the woman studied my face once again. "I know that look."

"Huh?"

"I know _that look_," she repeated. "That look on your face." she smiled once again. "You're in love."

"What?" I nearly shouted, my face the perfect definition of shock and surprise. "I am not!" _Love_? The only person that I even sort of liked was Chad. Like. The tiniest crush ever. There was no way I was _in love _with him!

"You may think your not," The woman continued as the elevator door opens. "But you remind me exactly of myself when I got into the first fight ever with the man who is now my husband." she winked, then walked down the hall.

I shook my head, leaving the elevator, and mumbled, "Love?" I then jogged up to the door of Chad and I's room, guessing that was where he was. I began frantically beating on the door, seeing that it was locked. "Chad? Chad, open the door!" I got nothing in response, and I doubted that he was in our room for a moment, but I had no idea where else he would go. "Come on, please open the door!"

Still nothing.

I stopped knocking and sighed. "Fine, don't open the door." I frowned. The inside of the room was still quiet, as was the hall. Having nothing else to say, I whispered, "Why'd you run off, Chad?"

Finally he opened the door, a stern look on his face. I grinned. "I can't tell you." he said flatly.

"Why?"

"I just can't." and with that, he shut the door in my face.

I sighed, walking over to Tawni and Zora's room. The old woman's words kept ringing through my head. _"You're in love."_

I knocked on Tawni and Zora's door, and received no response. Twisting the doorknob, I found that it was unlocked. I opened the door and looked inside. Tawni and Zora were both missing, along with the stuff they brought. There was a note on their dresser.

* * *

_June 26, 2010. 11:51 A.M._

"Chad, you have to this door, right now!" I exclaimed, my voice panicked. I briefly looked over the note again. Chad opened the door and I could hear "Come Down with Love" playing. Ironic, yes. "Look at this!" I shoved the note into his chest.

Tears began brimming my eyes as Chad looked back up at me. "They're gone!"

"I can tell from this letter." he motioned to it.

I felt sad that they were gone, definitly. Through the small time we knew them, I could tell they were great people. I had been hoping we were going to go to California together. And some girl talk with Tawni about that whole love situation would have helped right then.

Chad wiped a few of my tears back. "Aww, Sonny, don't cry. We'll see them soon." he smiled. I nodded, sniffling. He pulled me into a hug. "Is being alone with me really that bad?"

I laughed. "No, it's not that. It's just..." I sighed. "Everything seems to be going downhill lately."

"Tell me about it," he muttered.

"Now that James is out to get me, too, I'm even more worried. What if he does find me?" Chad hugged me a bit tighter.

"I told you already, Sonny, he's not going to. I'm not going to let him." we stayed like that in the hallway for a bit, hugging, until Chad muttered, "Oh, and by the way, Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

"You still smell good."

* * *

_June 26, 2010. 6:24 P.M._

Chad and I were laughing, leaving the resteraunt we had gotten dinner at. Tawni had left a bit of money for us with the note (she really _did_ have a lot saved up). We had decided to go out and have lunch together (not as a date.) We cleared that right up quickly. After we had pulled back from the hug, I asked Chad why he had run off, and if he meant what he said.

_Chad laughed awkwardly. "Haha...you're not mine, you haven't been mine, we're friends, we're good."_

_"Okay..."_

We walked down the sidewalk, darkness falling upon the streets. There was a bit of a cold wind, which was surprising for where we were and the time of year it was. We continued talking, until an older man (probably in his forties) walked up to us. He was staring at my face (I felt a bit frightened, and I felt Chad grab my hand), and then a grin broke out on his own.

"Wait a second, you're that girl that was on the news!" the man exclaimed.

"No she's not." Chad said quickly, his eyes widening.

"Yeah, no, I'm not," I added.

"Yes, yes you are! I've got to go contact that James kid - I'm going to be rich!" before Chad or myself could say anything, the man had ran down the sidewalk again.

I looked at Chad, tears falling down my face for the third or fourth time that day. "I told you he'd find me," I whispered. I had finally broke down.

Chad held me.

* * *

**I bet you all want to slap that guy now, too? Heh. Don't worry, they'll come up with something.**

**I just want to say, _spoiler alert: _We're going to here from Jodi again. :)**

**-Abbie**


	28. Chapter 27

**Note - once again, do not correct/question my knowledge of trains, please, in this time I've been writing this story I still haven't been to a station, nor on a train.**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Sonny.**

* * *

_June 27, 2010. 10:28 A.M._

I was sitting on the couch in our hotel room, watching T.V., and I had been for the past hour. Specifically, I was watching the news. I wanted to see if they said anything about me. After that man had said he was going to report me to James, I wasn't taking any chances.

"Come on, Sonny," Chad started, sitting dangerously close to me. Everytime he even got anywhere near me I remembered that old lady's words from the day before, _"You're in love." _But I couldn't have been in love with him. Not at all. "You've been so focused on the news you haven't even gotten dressed yet!" he had been right - I was still in the tanktop and shorts I wore to bed. I didn't find it that important, though, I wasn't going anywhere for that time. Chad wrapped an arm around my shoulders, leaning closer to me. "Not that I mind, though." he smirked.

I scrunched my face up and smacked him in the arm. "You're so gross. Now shh, I'm still trying to watch!" I leaned closer to the television.

"You know I'm only joking. And there isn't going to be anything about you on right-" he was cut off by music playing on the T.V., then Michael and Jodi showing up. I smirked at him.

They discussed random things that I didn't care about for that moment, and then, Jodi spoke up, grinning. "In other news, an unnamed bystander recently discovered the location of Sonny Munroe, and possibly, Chad Dylan Cooper, the two runaways from New York." Michael's own smile turned upside down.

"You weren't supposed to talk about that," he muttered over to Jodi.

Jodi's grin didn't falter, and she seemed proud of herself as she finished with, "James, the worried boyfriend of Ms. Munroe left on a plane this morning, and he's headed for Arizona right this moment."

Chad and I both slowly turned our heads to eachother, our eyes wide. And then I realized something. Chad seemed to realize it too.

"Jodi just saved our freakin' lives!" we exclaimed in unison.

"Wait, if James is coming here," Chad continued. "We have to get on another train - or something - and go to California. We could visit the rest of those guys who left." I nodded in agreement.

"But.." I gave him a mischevious smile. "Why don't we buy tickets for a train this time?"

* * *

_June 27, 2010. 10:56 A.M._

We made our way out of the elevator and into the hotel lobby, both carrying our suitcases. We had decided to go with my plan - buy tickets for a train. I sat down on a couch as Chad went up to the front desk. Someone sat next to me. I turned my head to see that that someone was the old lady from yesterday.

I smiled politely at her, then ran up to Chad as I saw him walking back towards me.

"We're going to be _freee_!" I sang, hugging him. As Chad hugged me back, through the corner of my eye I could see that old lady winking at me. And I couldn't help but think for a moment.

Maybe she was right.

* * *

_June 27, 2010. 11:07 A.M. _

We walked into the station, me recounting our money for about the fiftieth time. I felt nervous. Worried. Why shouldn't I have been, when there were so many things for me to feel nervous about? I didn't want James to find me, for one. I also wanted Chad and I to successfully meet up with everyone (which could be near impossible, since they didn't say what city there were headed for!).

"Why do you keep recounting our money?" Chad questioned, looking at me.

"I'm worried! I'm afraid we won't have enough to even get on the train, and then we'll be stuck here with no place to stay because we can't buy another hotel room, and then James will find me, and I'll probably get mudered or something!" I exclaimed. Chad rolled his eyes, chuckling.

"We have more then enough money for the train, Sonny. We'll be fine." he smiled reassuringly at me, then grabbed the bills in my hand, walking up to the ticket booth. I could see the girl behind the desk beginning to smile and giggle - obviously flirting with him. I quickly walked over to them.

Seeing me next to him, the girl glared at me. Chad got us two tickets for the next train to San Diego (which was leaving in eight minutes), then told me he'd be right back. Nobody else being in the line, the girl scowled at me, and I scowled back.

"What, is he yours, or something?" she asked. My eyes widened and I shook my head. The girl smirked. "Oh, but you like him."

"No I don't!" I was obviously very easy to read, but I wasn't going to tell her she was right.

"Nope, nope, I know that reaction. You like him. Obviously a lot. Don't worry, I'll stay away." her smirk turned into a smile, but then she frowned. "I wanna let you know, though, my friend over there," she nudged her head in the direction of a girl who was sitting on a bench nearby, who was staring at us until we looked at her. "She's leaving on the same train you guys are, and I saw her eyeing him too. She can be a little... let's just say, she can be more possessive, and probably won't give up as easy as I did."

I sighed. I needed more trouble right then, didn't I? "Thanks for warning me." I smiled at her and she waved, then I turned around and as if on cue, Chad was walking towards me.

"Hey." he smiled. "Our train should be here any minute, so we might wanna.." I nodded in agreement, though he didn't finish his sentence, then began walking towards the train tracks.

"Wait, Sonny!" Chad called out. "I have to tell you something before we leave." we were a good distance apart, and I could hear a train coming into the station a little farther away.

"What is it?" I asked.

Chad sighed. "I didn't realize that I..." I couldn't hear some of what he was saying, because of the loud rumbling of the train - which was getting even closer. "...way until recently. And I just have to tell you that I l...you!"

"What did you say?" I shouted.

"I said I l..."

Suddenly, as the train next to us pulled in, the girl at the desk from before's voice rang out, telling us - and everyone else on our train - to board.

"Come on, Chad, our trains here!" I exclaimed, smiling, grabbing his hand as I ran past him and going towards the train.

* * *

**GASP! What did he try to say? If you know (and I mean all of what he said) write it in your reviews :).**

**-Abbie**


	29. Chapter 28

**LOLChanny819 was right about what Chad had said. Congrats!**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Chad.**

* * *

_June 27, 2010. 11:17 A.M._

I couldn't believe it.

At that train station, in front of everyone, I had told Sonny that I loved her. I knew I at least had a crush on her, yes, but love? I hardly believed in the emotion - after all, no one had ever loved me before. Even my parents were probably happy I was gone.

But I knew my feelings for her were stronger then just a crush. Wanting to protect someone with your life wasn't just a crush. I was willing to travel anywhere in the world with her, too, if it meant protecting her from that idiot James. I just wanted her to be safe. I wanted her to be happy.

I wanted her to be _mine_.

I wanted to be able to hug her without her thinking I was insane. I wanted to compliment her without her asking me what I did wrong. And I wanted her to be my first kiss.

The part I didn't like about telling her that I loved her, though, was that she didn't hear me. That stupid train had to come by, just as I got the guts to actually say something.

Sonny and I were sitting across from eachother on the train (a table was between us), when suddenly some other girl came and sat by me. She grinned at me, looking like she was trying to be flirty, but was failing miserably. Sonny narrowed her eyes at her.

"Hi," the girl purred, sticking her hand out. "Penelope."

I awkwardly shook her hand, eyeing her suspiciously. "Chad."

"So," Penelope continued, seemingly ignoring Sonny's presence. "Where are you headed?"

"San Diego...?"

"Oh, right," she laughed. "Because that's where this train is headed - you're so funny!"

Wow.

"Um..thanks?"

"No problem." Penelope giggled and fluttered her eyelashes, though it looked more like she was having a seizure or something. I felt creeped out, and Sonny looked extremely irritated and/or angry.

"Hey, Penelope," Sonny's smile was a little to friendly. "Don't you have a family to get to?"

"No, uh..."

"Sonny."

"No, Sonya, I don't. I'm actually going home to my family right now. I had come here to visit my boyfriend - excuse me, ex boyfriend," she sniffled a bit, giving me a pouty look. "and now I'm going back."

"I see..." Sonny pursed her lips. "Well, I'm sorry about your boyfriend."

"Thanks, Sarah." Penelope grinned.

"Sonny."

"Whatever." Penelope rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I could sure use some comfort because of that terrible, terrible break up." Penelope looked over at me. I gave Sonny a pleading look.

Seeing the look I gave her, Sonny smiled. "Aww, come here, let Sarah give you a hug." she opened her arms, at which Penelope frowned.

"Hey, look, that...guy is calling me." she pointed out to somewhere I didn't care about. "I'll see _you_ later." she winked at me, then walked away.

"If I'm lucky, you won't." I muttered, causing Sonny to laugh. "I'm surprised she didn't recognize you from the news report."

"Are you kidding?" Sonny scoffed. "I bet she doesn't even know what the news is." I laughed. "So, Chad, about what you said before we got on the train..." I gulped. Had she actually heard me? What was she going to say? Did she feel the same way about me? "I didn't exactly hear you."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Um, yeah, don't..don't worry about it. It's not important."

Yes, it wasn't important. I only tried to declare my love for you in front of the thousand people in that train station. But don't worry, Sonny, it wasn't anything life changing.

You didn't need to know anyway.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short - I just wanted you all to see Chad's thoughts right now, and a little bit of Penelope. :)**

**-Abbie**


	30. Chapter 29

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Sonny.**

* * *

_June 27, 2010. 1:56 P.M._

Chad and I both sighed as we saw Penelope walking towards us again. The first time she talked to us I didn't really like her - and not only because she was flirting with Chad. Sure...that was the main reason, but not the _only_ reason.

"Quick, come sit next to me!" Chad whispered.

"Why should I?" I whispered back.

"Ugh, fine, I'll sit by you!" he quickly got up and sat down on the small couch-like seat I was sitting in. (side note: it reminded me of a restaurant booth.) Penelope frowned when she saw this, but sat across from us anyway.

She grinned. "Hey Chad," she then frowned. "Sonny."

"Hey, you finally remembered my name." I smiled, pretending to ignore the look she gave me.

"So," Penelope narrowed her eyes at us. "You guys are sitting together now? Are you a couple, or something?"

"No-" I started, but Chad cut me off.

He grinned and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Yes, we are. We're completely together."

"Oh, you are, are you?" Penelope got a devilish glint in her eyes. "Then kiss."

"What?" I asked, my eyes nearly popping out of my head.

"You heard me. If you guys are a couple, kissing shouldn't be a problem, now should it?" she smiled mischeviously, more proud of herself then she should have been. My heart began beating faster, questions racing through my mind. _Would Chad tell Penelope we weren't together? Would he kiss me? Did he want to kiss me? Did I want to kiss him? _

Most of them were answered, though, when Chad pulled me closer to him and said, "Fine. We will." The next thing I felt, though, weren't his lips, but something I knew all to well.

His hand.

Sometime while he was inching closer to me, he had snuck his hand between our lips. It was clever, I supposed, but I couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed that he hadn't actually kissed me. I felt offended, almost - was I really that bad? Then again, he hadn't kissed anyone yet, and neither had I.

Chad pulled his hand back, which made our lips quite close together. It was only for a second, though, because we both turned our heads to look at a wide eyed, angry Penelope. Chad smirked, and I was still a bit in shock from the whole situation.

"Tada." the simple word he said made Penelope get up and run off, whining. Chad moved away from me a bit and I finally regained my sanity.

Noticing my wide-eyed and practically shocked appearance, Chad asked, "You know I put my hand over your mouth, right?" I nodded, and he smiled. "We'll now she'll probably leave us alone. We're good, aren't we?"

_More then you even know, buddy._

* * *

_June 27, 2010. 2:14 P.M._

It was a few minutes earlier that Chad had gotten up and told me he would "be right back." I began to feel nearly worried. For one, I hadn't known what he had left to do. And then, making me jump, I heard a yell a bit behind be.

"Hey, get off of me!"

It was Chad's voice. I immediently jumped up and looked around. Besides Chad and I, the only other people in the train car were Penelope, and some other random guy a few seats ahead of our own. There weren't that many people there to board the train, and they had all fit into the other train cars. We were more like left overs.

What I saw, though, well, actually it didn't surprise me that much. Penelope was practically attacking Chad, trying to force her lips onto his own. I laughed at the situation for a moment, then, remembering that Chad and I were supposed to be a couple, got into the jealous girlfriend attitude.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed. Penelope looked over at me, and Chad seeing the minor distraction, quickly jumped away from her.

"She attacked me!" he yelled, pointing at a slightly confused Penelope. His voice then lowered, and he wrapped his arms around me. "I'd never cheat on you." I smiled, and over his shoulder, glared at Penelope. She scoffed and looked away.

Chad walked past me and sat down at the seats we were in before. I walked up to Penelope, and pulled her towards me with her arm. "You're friend at the train station, what was her name? Portlyn? She told me you wouldn't give up easily. But it would probably be best if you stayed away from him." I hissed in her ear. "He's mine." I felt slightly surprised at how true my words became. I had actually began to feel jealous - it wasn't just acting.

With that, I released my grip on her arm, and walked back to Chad.

"What did you say to Penelope?" he asked as I sat across from him. "She looks like she just saw a ghost." I smirked.

"I told her to stay away from my man!" I snapped my fingers, and Chad laughed.

He smiled. "Well thanks for that. Hopefully she'll leave me alone, now." he then leaned across the table closer to me and whispered, "and you're right, Sonny. I am yours."

My eyes widened a bit. I had a feeling he knew more of what I said then he let me believe.

* * *

**Hah, I personally liked writing this chapter. So yes, Portlyn was the friend back at the train station. She's a friend in this story, though, not an enemy like Penelope or James. I've always liked a nice Portlyn who doesn't throw herself at Chad in stories.**

**-Abbie**


	31. Chapter 30

**Let it be known I will have a chapter with how things are going at Chad and Sonny's homes once again soon.**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Sonny.**

* * *

_June 27, 2010. 2:21 P.M._

Chad and I had been completely silent, staring at eachother for the last five minutes. His eyes were more confused, and once and then got a dreamy look to them, while mine were determined.

"Why are we doing this?" Chad muttered.

"What did you mean by it?" I mumbled back.

"By what?"

"_It_."

"I don't know what 'it' is."

"What you said."

"I say a lot of stuff."

"The last thing you said."

"That was like ten minutes ago - how should I remember?"

I sighed, giving up. Then, I thought of something else, and began staring at him again. "Why'd your eyes keep getting a dreamy look to them?"

Chad now didn't look confused, but more nervous. He blushed. "How'd you know about that?"

"I know people."

"Enough to know what different looks in their eyes are?"

"Yes. Now why did they?"

"They didn't."

"You just admitted it a few sentences ago."

"No I- ugh, fine!" Chad sighed, probably irritated by me, and I smirked. He played with the corner of the table cloth in a childish manner, his head down slightly, giving him the appearance of a young boy that was getting scolded, or didn't want to fess up to something.

In other words, completely adorable.

"I was getting lost in your eyes..a bit." he mumbled. I smiled. _I wasn't the only one that did that, then._

Seeing how adorable he looked, plus how shy he was acting, caused me to lose my train of thought for a moment. I reached over and cupped his cheek with my hand, causing him to look back up at me.

"You're so cute." I whispered, smiling and looking back and fourth at each of his beautiful blue eyes as he blushed again. Chad opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, a different voice interrupted him. We both looked up to see Penelope standing there.

"Look," she started. "I'm sorry for everything I did, alright? I can get a bit..possessive, even when the object - or person - isn't mine. So, like I said, I'm sorry. And I don't want to come between you two." she then got that "I'm about to squeal" smile on her face. "Besides, you guys are a super cute couple." I realized my hand was still on Chad's face, and I quickly pulled back. "I'm just going to leave you two alone now." Penelope grinned and walked away.

Chad and I both sat in a bit of an awkard silence, until I smiled and pointed to Penelope with my thumb. "She..she thinks we're a cute couple." I laughed a bit.

"Yeah, so does Tawni. And we're not even a couple!" Chad added, causing both of us to laugh a bit more. We eventually stopped, even the laughter being awkward.

"So, um," I coughed, which was also awkward. There were plenty of things for us to be awkward about. For one, Chad had said he was 'mine' (even though he denied it, I knew he remembered that.). Two, I had just called him cute. Three, everyone thought we were an extremely cute couple.

"Yeah..." he looked away, out the window. "The...weather looks nice."

The weather looks nice? The _weather_? We really had been desperate for a topic. Only people who didn't know anything to say to eachother began talking about the weather.

"Look, Chad, about what I said-"

"No, no it's cool, Sonny." he smiled at me, which wasn't awkward at all. He looked quite happy, actually. His voice then got quieter and his smile was bashful as he said, "...thanks."

I thought about a few things I could have said, but instead, I stayed quiet. And for once, the silence between us was more comfortable, not awkward. Chad then spoke up again.

"Sonny?"

"Yeah?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" I played dumb, just as he had. Or at least I thought he had.

"You said I was cute.." Chad blushed. "Did you mean it?"

"Well...yeah." I blushed too, looking away. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a smile grow on Chad's face.

* * *

_June 27, 2010. 2:49 P.M._

"How much longer do you think we'll be on this train?" I asked, resting my head in my arms on the table. Chad shrugged.

"Two hours or so."

"I'm so bored." I sighed.

"Well," Chad snickered. "I didn't realize I was so boring."

"It's not you, it's just..there's nothing to do."

"I would give you my offer from before, but I know you're just going to say no."

I stifled a sigh. He was back to that? I decided to mess with him a bit, though. "Oh yeah?" I smirked, sitting up straight. "Try me."

"Um...do you want to make out?" he asked, seemingly confused.

I smiled. "No."

"Told you."

"Well," I frowned. "I would agree, but I just-"

"Don't like me?" Chad cut in.

"No, that's not it. I was going to sa-"

"So you do like me?" he smirked.

"Ah, just forget I said anything!"

"Well..." Chad smiled. "At least I know you think I'm cute." his smile quickly changed into a smirk. I rolled my eyes. I figured, just by his attitude, that he'd hold me onto that for the next week and a half.

_"I'm so sick of you!"_

_"But you think I'm cute."_

_"You're attitude is so annoying!"_

_"But you think I'm cute."_

_"Gah, I hate you!"_

_"But you think I'm cute."_

I could already see it. Ah, why'd I have to say that?

* * *

**Aww, I liked this chapter too. :)**

**-Abbie**


	32. Chapter 31

**Hey, I'm not even going to say anything**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Sonny.**

* * *

_June 27, 2010. 5:41 P.M._

After we had gotten off the train, the first thing Chad and I had done was gotten a hotel room (which, still only had one bed. What was up with that?). I figured we wouldn't be able to meet up with everyone for a while - first we'd have to find them. And besides, we didn't meet Tawni's requirements.

_P.P.S. If you two aren't a couple by the time you get here, I'm hurting you both. Toodles! :)_

"Well," Chad had said, when I told him my thoughts. "I suppose we're never going to be able to meet up with them then, huh?"

Ouch.

The hurt must have been evident in my eyes, because he quickly added, "Not that you're not..you know, dating worthy, or anything. It's just..." he began to look quite worried.

"Oh, save it, Chad." I rolled my eyes playfully. "Anywho, I think we should at least _try_ to find them." I thought for a moment. "Who knows, maybe they're staying here." I shrugged.

"Oh, yeah." Chad scoffed. "Like they're going to be staying at the exact hotel we're at."

* * *

_June 27, 2010. 5:49__ P.M._

"Um, excuse me?" I tapped the shoulder of the young man at the front desk, who had his back facing me. Chad and I had walked down the lobby to see if possibly the guys were staying in the hotel. The man - who was younger then I thought he was - turned around and smiled at me. Only me. I thought he didn't even notice Chad was standing next to me.

"And what can I do for you?" he asked. His voice sounded a bit flirty, but I ignored it.

"I wanted to know if anyone by the name of Tawni Hart, Nico..Harris, or Grady M..mitchell are here?" I struggled to remember their last names - they had only told me once. The man began typing a few things in the computer next to him. He then smiled at me - again.

"Well, in fact there-"

"Sonny!"

Chad and I turned around to see Tawni, her arms spread out, smiling. She ran up to me and strangled me in a hug. Nico, Grady, and Zora soon appeared behind her.

"I didn't think we'd find you!" Tawni pulled back from the hug. "So, are you two a couple yet?"

"Uh.." Chad and I both looked at eachother. "No." Tawni frowned and slapped each of us.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Told you."

"Well, thanks for that.." I muttered. "And, Chad, I told _you_. They are in the same hotel as us." I smiled. Chad rolled his eyes.

"Did you guys take a train?" Tawni asked. I nodded. "That's why. This is the closet hotel to the train station - we took a train too." an I-have-an-idea smile then stretched across her face. "So, I thought we could all go hang out. Maybe go to a park? We have some stuff to tell you."

"Sure, sounds great." I smiled.

* * *

_June 27, 2010. 6:01 P.M._

Tawni and I sat on a bench in the park we had gone to. It was still sunny (hah) outside, despite it being six o'clock. That's summer for you. I looked around the small park. There was a fountain a bit away. Most of the park was lined with grass, except the sidewalk leading to the park, and a circle of pavement in the middle. The park was mostly empty - besides us of course.

"What did you want to tell me?" I looked at Tawni.

"Well, I don't want to brag, but...I'm going to be on a commercial!" she squealed.

"What?"

"Yup! The second we got here I looked for some sort of agency thing - you know, a place for me to audition my talent?" she laughed. "I'm pretty bad at explaining stuff. Anywho, I auditioned, and I got the part!"

"That's great, Tawni!" I smiled.

"So..." Tawni got a mischevious smile on her face. "What happened while we were gone with you and Chaddy over there?"

I blushed. "Nothing."

"Oh, total lie!" she frowned. "I can tell something's going on with you two. So, spill."

"Fine." I sighed. "Well, when we were on the train, this girl - Penelope - kept flirting with him. We were pretending to be a couple so she left him alone."

"Sure, that's why." Tawni muttered, but I ignored her.

"And then he said that he was mine, and I called him cute..."

Tawni smiled. "That's what I was looking for!" she giggled. "I knew something was going on! Tell me...did you kiss yet?"

"There is no yet!" I exclaimed. "We're not going to!" Tawni "pfffted", then became quiet. I got off the bench (at which I saw Zora, Nico, and Grady come sit next to Tawni) and went over to the fountain, sitting on the ledge. I ran my hand through the cool water. I then noticed it had gotten a bit darker out. Not a night time dark, but a gray dark.

And when I looked up there were dark clouds above me.

"What'cha doing?" I heard Chad's voice behind me. I turned around and smiled as he sat next to me.

"Nothing." I looked back up at the sky, and then I felt it. A single rain drop hit my nose.

"Ugh, rain." Chad sighed as more rain drops came down. I smiled, looking at Chad. "What?"

"You know what I've always wanted to do?" he shrugged, so I continued. "Dance in the rain."

"That's insane."

"But it would be so much fun!" I grabbed his hand and began pulling him up. Chad rolled his eyes, chuckling, then came with me. We went over to the circle of sidewalk. He twirled me a few times, and we began practically ballroom dancing in the middle of the rain. I giggled a few times.

"Told you it would be fun." I smiled as he pulled me closer to him as part of the dance. We were so close our faces were nearly touching; if either of us moved one inch we'd be kissing. I heard Tawni 'awww' from where she was, probably pointing at us, but I ignored her. My heart began beating so fast I was sure Chad could hear it. I noticed his breathing rate had increased, too.

He pulled me even closer to him. "I...I love you." he whispered.

And I couldn't help it - I moved the extra inch so that his lips were on mine.

* * *

**The chapter everyone was waiting for! Congratulation~!**

**-Abbie**


	33. Chapter 32

**I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter. :3 Now, since I didn't feel like PMing you guys, here's a few review responses:**

**li'miss sunshine: Isn't every idea in writing over done? With all of the stories out there it's hard to have an actually original idea. But yes, a cliche kiss in the rain. I love them. :D I would have felt almost offended at the first things you said if it wasn't for you continuing with "but I still fell in love with it!" :)**

**Ginny (anonymous): Your reviews always sound so serious, it was funny having you freak out for a moment. xD Your one of those reviewers I like - always got hilarious things to say.**

**FranDS44444: By the large amount of "oh my gods", I'm going to guess you liked it. newmanh: You don't need to shut up - they're such nice things to say. :) **

**Missmollymoo: Your favorite? Why thankies. :) StayStrongDemi: Excited much? xD agent-mazda: Aren't I though? zarachannylover101 (anonymous): Don't worry - everyone's been sounding insane since I posted this chapter.**

**LOLChanny819: Rofl. I do stuff like that all the time. My sister is usually around me and she always looks at me like I'm a nut. Pfft! **

**KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare: "I stuck 'em up anyway." Lol! Along with a kiss from a man I don't know - interesting enough...if you want to steal my quote, the least you can do is give me credit, por favor? :D**

**I can see you were all super excited - this is the most reviews I've ever gotten for a chapter so far. Looking at it right now (8:54 P.M., my time. That's now a kind of time.) I have thirty.**

**You guys pwn face off.**

**And don't feel non-special if I didn't reply to your review in that. You're all insanly awesome in your own little ways. :) Gosh I sound cheesy.**

**That's 'bout it. Oh, go vote in the poll I'm always randomly changing!**

**I don't own SWAC. Now it's time to see what Chad has to say 'bout all of this! This goes back quite a bit, FYI. But we have to see what he thinks. He always has interesting thoughts.**

****

**Chad.**

* * *

_June 27, 2010. 2:21 P.M._

Sonny had been staring at me for the previous five minutes - at least. Sure, her brown eyes are pretty (considering I got lost in them a few times), but it got creepy after a while. So, I finally decided to get some answers.

"Why are we doing this?" I questioned.

"What did you mean by it?" she shot back.

"By what?" I was pretty sure she was talking about me saying I was hers, but I thought I'd play dumb - better safe then sorry if that wasn' what she meant.

"It." she answered. Well, that sure cleared things up.

"I don't know what 'it' is."

"What you said."

I stifled a smirk as I responded, "I say a lot of stuff."

Sonny didn't even get the slightest annoyed - she still had that stupidly cute determined look on her face. "The last thing you said."

Technically speaking, the last thing I had said was "I say a lot of stuff." I knew that definitly wasn't what she meant. "That was like ten minutes ago - how should I remember?" A bit of a dead giveaway that I knew what she was talking about, but she didn't catch it. She sighed for a moment, but then looked back up at me.

"Why'd your eyes keep getting a dreamy look to them?"

She could actually see me getting lost in her eyes? I couldn't help it; I blushed, getting a bit nervous. "H-how'd you know about that?"

"I know people."

"Enough to know what different looks in their eyes are?"

"Yes. Now why did they?"

"They didn't."

"You just admitted it a few sentences ago."

She had me there, but sentences? What were we, in a story?

"No, I ugh- fine!" I gave up. I put my head down a bit, playing with the corner of the tablecloth anxiously. "I was getting lost in your eyes..a bit." I muttered. I could see Sonny smile. It was a few seconds of silence before she reached over and put her hand on my cheek, looking back and fourth between my eyes and smiling.

"You're so cute." she whispered. Whoa,_ what_? Cute? She thought I was cute? One second she was...it seemed practically irritated by me, and the next she thinks I'm_ cute_? I tried to ignore the fact that Sonny had serious changes in additude, though, and focus on the fact that _she thought I was cute!_

I was about to respond and tell her she was unbearably cute, too (well, she didn't say unbearably, but I thought that about her), but Penelope came over and ruined it. She began apologizing for throwing herself at me, and then ended by telling us we were a really cute couple.

Well of course we were a cute couple - anyone with eyes could see that. We were both freakin' adorable, put us together and you've got the cutest most awesome couple in the world.

Cough...back on subject.

We were sitting in silence until Sonny suddenly smiled and said, "She thinks we're a cute couple." Well duh, hadn't I just said - thought - that?

"Yeah, so does Tawni!" I added, the air around us suddenly awkward. "And we're not even a couple!" But I wished we were. We laughed for a bit, but then stopped.

"So, um..."

"Yeah..." I looked over to the window, desperate for a topic. "The..um...weather looks nice?" it came out as more of a question then I would have hoped, but I didn't think she noticed. The weather, though? What was wrong with me? We were turning into the people that work in offices and don't know anything about eachother - they always start talking about the weather!

"Look, Chad, about what I said-" Sonny started, but I cut her off.

"No, no, it's cool." I smiled as I remembered it. "..thanks." the silence that then came down on us was comfortable, not kill-me-awkward. There was something I had to ask, though. "Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"You said I was cute, did you mean it?"

There was a short pause before Sonny replied. "Well, yeah."

* * *

_June 27, 2010. 6:01 P.M._

After getting off the train, and a few strange events occuring (including Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora coincidentially being in the same hotel as us), Tawni had suggested the great idea to go to a park.

And then, Sonny's great idea to dance in the rain. Yay.

As we danced and twirled around, I figured it out. It wasn't an accident that I had told her I loved her at that train station - it was the one hundred percent truth. So, I knew there was something I had to do.

I had to tell her again.

And I found the perfect opprotunity.

I pulled her closer to me, as part of the dance, and right there, I whispered it to her. "I...I love you."

And, right there, in front of Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora, under the pouring rain, Sonny Munroe stole my first kiss.

* * *

**Aww. Aren't they just so much fun? :)**

**-Abbie**


	34. Chapter 33

**Note - I'm glad about all the reviews. I can see you people are excited about the Channy - who wouldn't be? Even I am! :D Now for stuff you should read and listen to.**

**Story - Last Kiss by IMaGUMMYbear. She's awesome, the stories awesome, it's all just...awesome. :D Song - "Animal" by Neon Trees. I have that song stuck in my head all the time. **

**Random story - School's getting crazy. There's a big essay I'm doing for english, a big project for history, a small project for science, a science test (which I took today), and a math test. My teacher's sure like work. So if I lack in updates, you'll know why!**

**Dedication - And this chapter's dedicated to... -drum roll-...KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare, ZoraChannyTwilight4ever, and IMaGUMMYbear! Random scavenger hunt: If you want the next chapter dedicated to you, you have to be the first person to put one of my favorite TV show characters down in your review. (Yes, a very random thing, but hey...look at the rest of this profile. "Random scavenger hunt", "random story", so, eh, you should be used to it.) If you stalk every word on my profile that should be easy. **

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Warning - this chapter is uber short. D: I just wanted you to see their reactions.**

**Sonny.**

* * *

_June 27, 2010. 6:01 P.M._

Actually kissing Chad was different from thinking about it. Not that I thought about it...that much. The spark between us was shocking - no pun intended. I could hear Tawni yell "YES!" from behind us as Chad and I pulled away. I noticed the rain had stopped.

"Did that just happen?" Chad asked, dazed. I nodded, giggling.

"Did...did you mean that? What you said?" I whispered to him. He gulped and nodded. A smile broke out on my face and I could hear footsteps_ tap-tapping _on the stones towards us. And then, I heard a Tawni squeal.

"You just gave eachother your first kisses! And in the rain? That was so romantic! I don't even care that my hair is soaked!" she then frowned. "Alright, maybe a little, but still, that was cute!" she turned to Chad with a smirk on her face. "So, you love her?" he sighed and nodded, rolling his eyes. Tawni strangled him in a hug. "I knew it!" she then pulled back and put her hands up defensivly towards me. "Oh, don't worry, I'm not trying to steal him from you." she giggled, looked between both of us, squealed once more, then ran off.

"That was..interesting." I narrowed my eyes in Tawni's direction. Chad nodded in agreement.

"So, since..." he motioned between our faces, "that just happened, and I said...that...there's something I want to ask you." he cleared his throat, holding both of my hands.. "Sonny, will..will you.."

"Yes! She will!" Tawni cut in.

"Tawni!" I scolded.

"Oh! Sorry."

Chad rolled his eyes at Tawni's behavior, then continued. "Will you go o-"

"Yes! I will!" I squealed, wrapping my arms around his neck quickly. He stumbled back a bit in surprise, but hugged me back.

"I love you, sunshine." he whispered.

* * *

_June 27, 2010. 6:15 P.M._

"You guys are just...so cute!" Tawni squealed once again as all of us walked down the hall of the hotel.

"We know they are." Nico sighed. "You've been going on about them for an hour and a half."

"Wrong, Nico!" Tawni exclaimed. "It's only been ten minutes." she grumbled.

"The point is - SHUT IT!" Zora yelled, causing all of us to jump back in surprise. She smiled innocently. "Please?"

Tawni crossed her arms over her chest, looking at Nico. "You're just jealous 'cause you're not part of the cutest couple in the world."

"Do you feel creeped out, too?" Chad whispered to me. I shrugged. "Let's hope she doesn't start stalking us."

"I heard that!"

* * *

**Next chapter is back at their home.**

**-Abbie**


	35. Chapter 34

**Yay, I updated again.**

**Dedication: And it's dedicated to...LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate! Since they listed my favorite character, I know they read my author's note! And I love when people do that. :) It makes me think you guys actually care about what I have to say. That's probably not true (Lol...D:) but hey.**

**Song reccomendation: "Crush" by David Archuleta. (Insert heart here) Now for some review responses:**

**Channylove12349: Ah ah ah, it wasn't star, it was character. MWHAHAHA! Unless you looked at my profile, I'm going to guess you read some of my other stories - that's where I mentioned how I love "The Nanny". So, thanks. And that means you read my author's note. I love you for that. :D**

**AutumnLynn: You said that before, did you not? Since you're obssessed with my story, you're awesome. ****ImagineTheWorldWicked: I loved writing the ending. x3**

**Tashaxoxo: I'm glad this was aww worthy! :D I think I've said this before (if I haven't, I'm saying it now), I get weird looks sometimes for that stuff too. :)**

**KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare: I know, huh? What a theif!**

**Disclaimer: -ties Chad to a chair- Now, as your punishment for not giving LOLChanny819 an autograph, you have to say the disclaimer for meh.**

**Chad: But I don't wanna!**

**DO IT!**

**Chad: Fine! AbbielovesChanny does not own SWAC.**

**Good, now give LOLChanny819 an autograph.**

**Chad: HOW? MY HANDS ARE TIED TO A CHAIR!**

**Cough.**

**Quinn.**

* * *

_June 27, 2010. 11:30 P.M._

I walked through the halls of the my school, books in my arms. I had been furious at James since a few days ago when I heard that news report. I especially hated him after I then heard that he had offered money for whoever gave him Sonny's location. He was trying to _buy_ Sonny! How could he?

Speak of the devil, James began walking behind me, smirking. "Hey, Quinny."

"Shut up, James." I hissed.

"Oh, that's not so friendly to say to someone who's helping you get back your friend." he hissed back, anger flickering in his eyes.

"Probably so you can rape her or something." I muttered. James suddenly pushed me against a set of lockers. He put his hands on both sides of me, not allowing me to move. As tough as I had been all this time, I was scared as hell. His horribly ugly brown eyes were dark in anger then, and his face was uncomfortably close to me. Oh come on, where was a teacher when you actually _needed _them?

"Look," James said, his voice low. "I don't need your sarcasm, Quinn." he pushed me up against the lockers once again as I began to try to squirm away. "I'm sick of you. I'm sick of Alison's family, too."

"Her name's _Sonny_. And, really?" I asked, anger building up inside of me. "You were acting like mister loves-everyone before you went on the news."

James laughed. A dark, evil, humorless laugh. "That was before 'Sonny's'" he shot her name out with disgust, "parents knew about the truth. How I had abused her - yes. And now, I'm getting her back." he pushed me against the lockers once more. "Wether you like it or not. And if you even try to stop me...don't count on graduating high school." Was that a death threat?

With that, he walked away, leaving me quite frightened.

And a minute late to fourth period.

* * *

_June 27, 2010. 2:45 P.M._

"Quinn!" my mom exclaimed, as soon as I entered the door of our house. She was in front of the T.V., pressing a few buttons on the remote. "You have to come see this!" hearing the urgency in her voice, I dropped my backpack and ran over next to her.

"What is it?" I questioned. I looked on the screen and I could see Jodi and Michael - once again.

"It's about Sonny!" she pressed the play button.

Jodi was the first to talk. "In other news, an unnamed bystander recently discovered the location of Sonny Munroe, and possibly, Chad Dylan Cooper, the two runaways from New York." Michael's fake plastered-on smile turned into a frown.

"You weren't supposed to talk about that," he muttered.

Jodi didn't even flinch. "James, the worried boyfriend of Ms. Munroe left on a plane this morning, and he's headed for Arizona right this moment."

Oh. My. God.

Someone had actually _reported _her! I figured it would happen eventually, considering how money hungry people were, but now? I had heard someone say something about James leaving school early - that must have been why.

And she made it all the way to Arizona? Wow.

My mom pressed the pause button on the remote. "I can see you're in a bit of...shock. I'm just gonna go." she smiled, then left the room.

Remembering that they had said Chad was possibly found, too, I called Skylar immediently. We had exchanged phone numbers the last time we talked. He picked up after a few rings.

"Hello?"

"Skylar? It's Quinn."

"Oh, hey, Quinn!" he sounded a bit excited to be hearing from me.

"Did you see the latest news report?"

"There was another one? About Chad and Sonny?"

I nodded, then mentally slapped myself for being so stupid. "Yeah."

There was a short pause before he replied. "I'll be over in a second."

* * *

_June 27, 2010. 3:02 P.M._

"Wow..." Skylar muttered after the news report finished. "That..James guy is really messed up."

"I know!" I exclaimed. "And you know what he did in school? He threatened to kill me!" Skylar's eyes widened. "Yeah, I know!"

"He did _what_? I'll kill him!"

I smiled at how he was acting, despite our situation. "Calm down. He's in Arizona, now, as you know." I scoffed. "He can't touch me!"

Skylar shrugged. "I suppose. But..what if he gets his hands on Sonny?"

I sighed. "I can't tell you, Sky."

"Actually, if she did meet up with Chad - and I'm guessing they did, judging by how they said they think the found him too, well...let's just say, Sonny's definitly Chad's type, and he can be overprotective."

I smiled. She'd have someone to protect her, then.

* * *

**Just a tiny sliver of Skuinn. Ugh, James! Death threats on Quinn, now? What the heck, man?**

**-Abbie**


	36. Chapter 35

**Yay! Another chapter? Gasp! How am I updating so much?**

**Disclaimer -**

**-Tawni gets pushed into a room- Wait? What am I doing here?**

**You're going to read my disclaimer, Tawns.**

**Tawni: Don't call me Tawns! And why should I? And why's Chad over there tied to a chair?**

**Um...no reason. Now just say it!**

**Tawni: AbbielovesChanny doesn't own SWAC?**

**Good girl. :) Now, go away.**

**Tawni: ?**

**:D Now Chad, you still have an autograph to give.**

**Chad: Still tied to a chair...**

**How do I know if I untie you you won't run away?**

**Chad: You don't.**

**Well then you're staying that way. Now let's see..maybe I can forge this. Hey, do you use cursive or print?**

**Sonny.**

* * *

_June 27, 2010. 8:42 P.M._

"Well, today's just been full of surprises, huh, Chad?" I asked, smiling.

Chad sat down on the bed in our hotel room. "Try the best day of my life." he grinned back at me.

"Awww." I gushed, sitting next to him and wrapping my arms around him and resting my head on his shoulder. "You know, Tawni's right. We're adorable."

"She's right." Chad shrugged. "But creepy." I giggled. "Now," he put a finger on my chin and tilted my head up. "There's something I've been wanting to do since we got back from the park?"

"What?"

He began leaning towards me, his eyes closing a bit. "Can I kiss you again?"

I giggled again. "Don't ask for a kiss, Chad - take one." Then, we shared our first kiss as a couple.

Gosh, it seemed weird. Kissing a guy, on a bed, in a hotel room? Do you see anything wrong with this picture? If it wasn't for Tawni and Zora sitting on our couch, it would have been quite inappropriate.

"Aww!" Tawni gushed. "You guys are-"

"Adorable!" Zora cut in. "We know, Tawni!"

"Sorry."

"Hey, why don't you guys, I don't know, leave?" Chad asked them, motioning to the door.

"Fine, we can take a hint." Zora got up and went out the door. Tawni looked back at us before leaving.

"I get it, I get it, you want some time alone as a couple." we both nodded in agreement. "Have fun." she winked, leaving, but then came back in. "But not to much fun. We don't need a child with us on this trip."

"Tawni!" I whined, covering my ears. Chad threw a pillow at her.

"Leaving!" she sang, closing the door behind her.

"Well, now that that moment of awkwardness is over..." Chad sighed. "Tawni is quite a character."

"Character, Chad? This isn't a story."

"So I can't say character, but you can say 'that last sentence'?"

"Well when you say something it's a sentence."

"Yeah, but-" he stopped and we looked at eachother with glittering, excited eyes.

"Our first couple fight!" I squealed, hugging him again.

Chad smiled. "Are you going to be like this the whole time we're a couple?"

"No, just the first week or so." I smiled back. "I've never been in a, you know, good relationship ever. Don't hurt me and you'll beat my last boyfriend!"

"Sonny!" he gasped. "How could you even say that? I would never hurt you!"

"I know, Chad, I was joking."

"I..I knew that." he frowned as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "But I wasn't joking. I would never be like James. Ever."

"I know, Chad." I sighed contently, resting my head on his chest. "I know."

* * *

_June 28, 2010. 9:22 A.M._

I woke up, feeling an arm around my waist. The bed in the hotel room Chad and I had gotten in California wasn't as small as the one in Arizona, but he still liked to be close to me.

What a nerd.

Finally, _my_ nerd.

There was something I felt uneasy about, though. Chad had told me he loved me, and I...I hadn't said it back. I was planning on it, but I just lost the words. He didn't seem to notice, though. And if he did, he didn't mention it.

Speaking of which...

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" Chad mumbled. I smiled.

"Yes, you did."

"Well I'm telling you again, then." he nuzzled into my neck. "I love you." I felt nervous for a second, expecting him to ask me to say it back, but he didn't. "Hey, do you mind if I do this without you running away from me like I tried to kill you?" Chad asked, before pressing his lips to my neck. Instead of shock, though, I felt sparks.

Suddenly, the door squeaked open a bit. "Sonny, Chad, we were just wondering if-AHHH!" It was Zora's voice. She screamed and I could hear her footsteps going down the hall. Chad and I immediently sprang up.

"What...what did she think we were doing?" he asked. I shrugged.

A few seconds later, Tawni and Zora appeared at the door. Zora was pointing at us, wide-eyed.

"What did you drag me all the way over here for, Zora?" Tawni whined.

"They..they..they were..." she stuttered, still pointing at us. Tawni's eyes became wide, just like Zora's.

"No, Tawni, we weren't-" Tawni put her hand up to stop me.

"No, no, I get it. You know, you're in love and all that. Um..we're just going to go."

Chad walked towards the door. "But Tawni, we didn't-" she slammed the door in his face.

I sighed. "And the awkward returns."

* * *

**Told you - most T rated thing I've ever written. YBS didn't even really need to be rated T, but this story certainly does. xD Rofl, Tawni and Zora and their jumping to conclusions.**

**-Abbie**


	37. Chapter 36

**Hey, you people are awesome. Just thought I'd let you know. Your reviews make me want to update. Special thank you to AutumnLynn, for repeating "Update Now" about a thousand times.**

**That was insane. :D**

**Song recommendation: Oh! I found my theme song! Ohmigosh! "Everybody Loves Me" by OneRepublic. Seriously, my ego is kinda big. :) I was listening to it while writing a chapter once and I was like..."wait, sounds like Chad, too." Ahh, little nerdy me.**

**Note: Hey, no one noticed that I had Quinn going to school in the summer? Eh, pass that little error up. Let's just pretend their Summer starts late.**

**Okay, since LOLChanny819 knew I forged her an autograph (since I wrote "is lame" under the signature), I still need Chad to give her one. Oh, and he needs to do the disclaimer!**

**Chad: I'll sign your dang autograph - since you untied me - but I'm not doing the disclaimer!**

**Fine! I don't own SWAC. Now sign the 'dang autograph'. **

**Chad: Fine!**

**Good! Yay! :D -random fangirl runs by-**

**Random fangirl: OHMIGOSHCDCSAUTOGRAPH!**

**So, sorry LOLChanny819, but random fangirl just stole your autograph.**

**I apologize.**

**Another note: Check my profile to see if your on my "List of people I think are amazing". If you're not, don't be disappointed, I still think you're awesome. I may just not have gotten to know you very well. And I believe everyone on that list has reviewed this story at least once, so I'm guessing you'll see this.**

**Quinn.**

* * *

_June 27, 2010. 6:55 P.M._

"Okay, mom," I started, looking at her through my glasses. We were in the kitchen. Mom was at the small island, cutting vegetables, while I was sitting on a stool across from her. "I have decided how to deal with this Sonny situation." she raised her eyebrows, waiting for me to continue. "I want to go to Arizona."

My mom chuckled a bit. "Hun, I know you miss your friend, and you don't want James to get his hands on her, but you can't just fly off to Arizona."

"And why not?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Do you even have the money for a plane?" It was one of those I-know-the-answer-is-no questions parents use, but to her dismay, I pulled out a large stack of bills.

"I've been saving up since I was five and got my first money birthday card from grandma." I smirked.

Mom shrugged. "Yes, sure, but...you can't just go off to Arizona alone."

I smiled. "I won't be alone."

"Your father and I, nor your sisters, will be going with you. We don't have the money for anything like that."

I shook my head. "Oh, no, I'm not talking about you guys."

"Then who?"

"Skylar."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," my dad's voice suddenly came from the doorway of the kitchen. "You're not going to Arizona with a teenage boy."

"But come on!" I whined. "I want to go save Sonny! And, he's really sweet. And responsible."

"No."

"Bu-"

"No." my mom answered.

"Come on!"

"No." apparently my parents decided to take turns crushing my dreams. Well, they weren't really dreams, persay, but, you know.

I spent the next hour and a half bugging my parents. They kept saying no, until finally, my mom gave up.

"Fine! Fine! You can go!" she exclaimed, putting her hand to her forehead in a frustrated way.

I squealed. "Thank you! Thank youuuu! I'm going to go pack, we're leaving tomorrow." I ran up the stairs, but not before hearing my dad yell.

"You're lucky today was your last day of school!"

"It seems they had this all planned out," my mom chuckled.

* * *

_June 28, 2010. 11:15 A.M._

"You bugged your parents for an hour until they said yes?" Skylar laughed as we were sitting in our seats on the plane. I nodded. I felt excited. Not only was I hopefully going to get to Sonny before James, I'd get to see her again! Considering she was one of my best friends, I had missed her a lot. I wondered if Skylar felt the same way about seeing Chad again.

"What can I say?" I shrugged. "I'm a good persuader."

"Or you're just good at annoying people." I playfully slapped him in the arm, then looked up at the small television screen above us. To my surprise, it was the news. Not just any news, either - Jodi and Michael news (and apparently, they had moved to a different studio in Cailfornia. They traveled fast.) I hoped they would have another update on Sonny, and/or Chad.

Luckily, they did. I nudged Skylar to get him to look at the screen, too.

"News update on the runaways," Jodi announced. Michael frowned. I figured she wasn't supposed to always be telling everyone this stuff. I wondered where she got her information from, then. "Another report was given, along with a photo." the screen switched over to, as she said, a picture. But not just any picture.

It was a picture of both Sonny and Chad, at some park, liplocked in the middle of the rain. Skylar and I both gasped.

"Apparently," Jodi smiled. "Some romance sparked between the two."

I could practically hear the scream of James, who always wanted to be Sonny's first kiss. Actually, more like steal. He was just a theif. Well, look at that - someone had beaten him to it.

"And they were spotted right in California. James, after finding no sign of Alison in Arizona, and getting the new report, changed his route to San Diego."

Skylar and I looked at eachother, smiling.

"They're together!" we exclaimed in unison.

I looked back at the T.V., and for the first time, I noticed something. Jodi looked younger then how old she was supposed to be - which I think was 25 or 28 or something. But she didn't look like it at all. By maximum she was twenty. And she was't strictly professional, either, considering that she kept announcing things she wasn't supposed to.

What was the deal with her?

* * *

**Woohoo.**

**What's up with Jodi, now?**

**-Abbie**


	38. Chapter 37

**Yay, another update. I said this before, but I'ma say it again! I put up a list of "people who are awesome". It's mainly people that I've talked to, PMed, who's reviews I love, y'know. Go check if you're there~~**

**Disclaimer:**

**So, like, Chad is like, here to do the like, disclaimer, like. And he needs to give LOLChanny819 a hug!**

**Chad: What happened to the autograph?**

**She wants a hug now.**

**Chad: No!**

**Meh! You're mean. D: Do my disclaimer, at least? I'll force you to huggeth her later.**

**Chad: Fine! AbbielovesChanny does own Jodi, but she doesn't own SWAC. And, she's very annoying.**

**Hey! I read that!**

**Sonny.**

* * *

_June 28, 2010. 9:30 A.M._

I knocked on what I thought was Nico and Grady's room. Tawni and Zora hadn't been in their own room. I was looking for them, wanting to correct them at what they thought Chad and I were doing. It was a bit awkward having someone think that.

"Who is it?" Nico's voice came from inside the room.

"Sonny!" I replied.

Nico opened the door, and frowned at me. "If it isn't lover girl."

I sighed. "They told you?"

"Yes. And I'm very disappointed in you. You're only sixteen!"

"Thanks, dad." I rolled my eyes. "We didn't do what you think we did - or what Zora thought we did. What we did and what she thought we did are completely different things, because we didn't do anything!"

"_What_?"

I sighed again. "The point is, we didn't do anything. Chad was only kissing my neck when Zora walked in and thought we were..you know."

Nico narrowed his eyes at me. "You swear?"

"Yes!"

"But how do you mix those two things up?"

"I don't know, it's Zora!" I raised an eyebrow. "Does she even know what that is? Ah, whatever." I shook my head. "Now tell me where Zora and Tawni are - I need to set them straight!" Nico told me the location of the cafe Zora and Tawni had went to. I practically ran to the elevator and into the lobby. Before I made it to the door, though, the girl at the front desk called me over.

"Sonny Munroe, right?" I nodded. "The phone's for you."

I curiously took the phone from her. "Uh, hi?" I asked.

"Alison - or should I say, Sonny?" The girl's voice at the other end sounded familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Yeah? Who is this?"

They completely ignored my question. "Did you see the latest news report - concerning you? It was on yesterday."

"Um, no, I didn't." I began to feel a bit creeped out by the mysterious caller (and how they knew where I was and who I was).

"Well, then you probably don't know that James is on his way to San Diego - in other words, coming to get you. Someone got a picture of you and Chad in the park not to far from the hotel you're in right now. I take it you two have the hots for eachother?"

I ignored the last part. "What? James? He knows where I am?" I then thought of something else. "Who are you, anyway?"

"You might know me. Does the name, Jodi Barrens, ring a bell?"

That's where I recognized her voice from! She sounded like a younger version of the Jodi that was on the news, though. I suddenly had about a billion questions to ask her. "Wait, why were you saying James knew where I was? It was obvious from the look on Michael's face - and the fact that he said it - that that wasn't part of what you were supposed to say."

Jodi chuckled. "I've been trying to help you. I figured if I told you James knew where you were, you'd be able to move before he got to you. But I'm afraid..ah, no, I don't want to explain this all over a phone. Do you mind meeting up with me?"

"Wait, aren't you in New York?"

"No, not anymore. We're filming on location, right now - the same city as you."

"Um, sure then, I guess."

"Great! Meet me at that park you and Chad shared your little kiss at, then?"

"How'd you-" but before I could finish my sentence, I heard a click, and then the dial tone.

* * *

_June 28, 9:38 A.M._

When Jodi told me that James knew where I was, I completely forgot the Zora and Tawni situation. I had rushed over to the park instead of the cafe. The first time I looked around, I couldn't see Jodi anywhere. I thought it might have been a prank. But then, I looked around again, and I saw a girl who was waving me over.

"Sonny?" she questioned. I nodded. She stuck her hand out and smiled. "I'm Jodi."

The girl I saw in front of me, though, wasn't the Jodi I saw on television at all. Her hair wasn't dirty blonde and shoulder-length. Her skin wasn't slightly tan. She didn't look like she was in her late twenties at all. She looked like a teenager!

Her skin was pale - quite pale. Her hair was a light, nearly white blonde, and was long and extremely straight. She had bangs that were pushed to the side slightly. Her eyes were a light blue, and she didn't dress like an adult at all. She was wearing jeans and a blue tank top, along with red converse.

"Uh..Jodi?"

"Not what you were expecting, huh?" she asked, shrugging and sitting down on a bench. "I'm not as old as you thought. And, that person on T.V...to state it simply, wasn't me."

Well that cleared things up, real good.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well, my tan skin - lighting in the studio. My hair? A wig. And everything else, make up and clothes."

I scanned my eyes over her. "How old are you, exactly?"

"Sixteen." she smiled.

"Then how the heck are you on the news?"

"Lieing, tricking, and extreme smarts." she tapped her head. "Besides that, I'm related to the anchor that was there before Michael. I was on the show with him for a while, but he eventually quit - allowing Michael to take his place. Everyone else - thinking I was way older then I actually was - didn't fire me. Anyway, for the main subject...you know how I told you James knows you're here?"

"Yeah..."

"Since he was in Arizona...well, Sonny, I hate to say this, but I think he could be here right now."

"What?" I exclaimed, my eyes nearly popping out of my head. He was _there_? "No, no, he can't be! He might find me! He might-"

Jodi covered my mouth with her hand, stopping me from talking. "Don't attract any unwanted attention." she frowned, taking her hand back. "Now, I know that. So, I-"

"Wait," I cut her off. "How did you know about James when you weren't supposed to?"

"Oh..well, I eavesdropped on Michael and James' conversations and phone calls."

"Why, though?"

"Sonny," Jodi sighed. "I know that he abused you. And I just - I couldn't believe it. I wanted to make sure you stayed away from him, and that you were safe." she smiled. "Now, what I was going to say. I want to help you again. I have a plan."

That news anchor was more strange then I ever imagined.

* * *

**Jodi's only sixteen?**

**"Lieing, tricking, and extreme smarts." **

**Nice, Jodi, nice.**

**-Abbie**


	39. Chapter 38

**Oh my gosh, three updates in one day? Aren't I awesome? :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Okay, since Chad is being a baby and won't give LOLChanny819 a hug, he's in a time-out. Instead, I have Zora here to do the disclaimer!**

**Zora: Whoa? Where am I? Who are you people?**

**Paranoid, much?**

**Zora: I'm not paranoid! WHO TOLD YOU THIS?**

**Um...okay...just do the disclaimer!**

**Zora: AbbielovesChanny doesn't own SWAC. Now leave me alone!**

**Someone's grumpy. Did she lose her gnome?**

**Zora: Maybe.**

**Sonny.**

* * *

_"Sonny," Jodi sighed. "I know that he abused you. And I just - I couldn't believe it. I wanted to make sure you stayed away from him, and that you were safe." she smiled. "Now, what I was going to say. I want to help you again. I have a plan."_

_June 28, 2010. 9:45 A.M._

I narrowed my eyes at her. "What sort of plan?"

"I..I think you should go back to New York."

"What? There's no way I'm going back there!"

"No, just hear me out. James wouldn't expect you to go back to New York. So if you do that, and you stay, you know, hidden, he won't find you. Eventually he'll give up, right?" Jodi smiled.

"No, no, you don't know James. He won't give up. Look at what he's done already! He traveled across the world just so he could practically kidnap me!"

Jodi bit her lip. "I understand what you mean. Just think about it, alright?" she got up and handed me a slip of paper. "We'll keep in touch," she said with a smile, before walking away.

There was a phone number scribbled on the paper. I flipped it over to see if there was anything on the back, and sure enough, there was. It looked as if the small rectangular peice of paper had been ripped out of a bigger sheet. There were words on the top of it, cut in half. There was only one sentence I could read, which was in the middle of the paper.

I was sure it wasn't meant for me to see, though.

* * *

_June 28, 2010. 9:58 A.M._

"Oh...so you mean we jumped to conclusions?" Tawni asked, a blush of embarassment creeping onto her cheeks.

I had went to the cafe Zora and Tawni were at after I had met up with Jodi, and luckily they were still there. I explained the truth to them, and they got a bit embarassed.

"Yes. You did." I crossed my arms over my chest, leaning back in my seat at the circular table. Zora held her hands together in front of her on the table, looking like she was having a thumb wrestling match by herself.

"I'm sorry, then." she muttered.

"It's fine." I smiled. "As long as you know the truth."

"So, what did you do today?" Tawni asked casually. "You know, after we ran out."

I thought about meeting up with Jodi. Her actually being sixteen. Her telling me to go back to New York. The slip of paper. "Oh, nothing. Chad and I talked for a while, and then I went over to Nico and Grady's room to ask where you guys were. Nothing exciting..or life changing, or anything."

Okay, so I'm a horrible liar.

"Oh." Tawni shrugged. "Alright. We were going to head back to the hotel, now. Wanna come with?"

"Do I have anything else to do?"

"Point taken."

* * *

_June 28, 2010. 10:11 A.M._

I entered Chad and I's room, turning around and shutting the door behind me. I felt arms snake around my waist from behind.

"Hey, hun." Chad himself whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver. "How'd things go with Tawni and Zora?"

"Good." I answered. "They know the truth, at least."

"Anything else exciting? You were gone for a while."

And once again, back to the Jodi thing. Why was everyone asking me if anything happened? No, I didn't want to tell Tawni and Zora, but I guessed I should at least tell Chad. We were dating, after all. "Um..yeah, something else.." I gulped. "Something else did happen."

"What?" he asked, nuzzling into my neck.

"I met up with someone."

"It..it wasn't James, was it?" Chad's voice began to get worried.

"No, no. But it was James related."

He pulled back and spun me around so I was facing him. "How so?"

"Um..you know that woman, on the news, Jodi Barrens?" he nodded. "...She's not actually a woman."

"So what is she, a man? What in the world are you talking about, Sonny? I'd appreciate it if you'd get to the point."

"Why are you getting mad at me?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him.

Chad sighed. "I'm not angry at you, I'd just like it if you'd tell me what's going on. Anything that has to do with James scares the crap out of me." at the look I gave him, he added, "It's the fear of losing you, Sonny. I love you. I couldn't deal with that. So come on, what is it?"

I really wished he wouldn't have said that - it made me not want to tell him. I didn't want him worrying. I sighed, and began my story. "I met up with Jodi. She called me, actually. Apparently her and Michael left New York to shoot from some studio here in San Diego. She told me she wanted to meet up with me, and when I did... I found out she was actually a sixteen year old girl." cue Chad's shocked face. "Anyway, she said that she had been telling whenever James found out where I was so we could leave before he got there. She was trying to help.

And then, she told me...James is here, Chad." cue Chad's completely shocked and mortified face. "She said the best way to get out of this is to go back."

"Back..how far back?" he narrowed his eyes at me.

"New York back."

"What? No! Sonny, we can't go back there!" he exclaimed.

I sighed. "That's exactly what I had said when Jodi first told me. But, I think she's right. If I just stay hidden from people who could recognize me...well, you see, James wouldn't expect us to go all the way back."

"I guess you're right." Chad paused for a moment, looking at the ground, but then looked back up at me. "So what are we going to do?"

I took a deep breath before responding. "We're going back to New York, I guess."

* * *

**And now, to end this chapter, I'll sing a song!**

**Whoa, oh, I want some more, whoa, oh, what are you waiting for? Take a bite of my heart tonight!**

**~Animal, Neon Trees.**

**-Abbie**


	40. Chapter 39

**Meh, I just found my first 'flame' review ever today on one of my other stories. Gasp! Nah, I don't really care. People can have whatever opinions they want. :)**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**I would make a better disclaimer, but right now, I'm to lazy.**

**Quinn.**

* * *

_June 28, 2010. 4:22 P.M._

"Sure," I grumbled, picking my suitcase up. "We head off to Arizona and suddenly - oh, they're in San Diego!" Skylar and I had to switch flights, and we got to San Diego after about six hours. No, changing flights wasn't that big of a deal, but all that money wasted!

"Yes, Quinn, it sucked, I know." Skylar laughed. "How many times are you going to repeat that?" Oh come on, I hadn't said it that many times.

_"They're in San Diego!"_

_"We have to switch flights! Dang it!"_

_"Sure, and we were headed for Arizona."_

Okay, six times. Tops.

"Sorry, it's just upsetting. Now, we need to find them, wherever they are..." I thought for a minute, then snapped my fingers. "The train station!"

Skylar frowned. "Why would they be at a train station?"

"No, not at a train station, dummy. We go to a train station, and then find the nearest hotel from there. Trust me, I know how Sonny's brain works."

"Um..okay, sure, that makes sense, but why don't we just find a map and look for the nearest hotel?"

"That could work, too."

* * *

_June 28, 2010. 4:46 P.M._

We went with Skylar's idea, and got a map. We found the nearest train station, and then found the nearest hotel off of that. It was a lot of walking (ugh), but it was worth it if it meant finding my best friend.

We entered the hotel and immediently went over to the front desk. I set my suitcases down. "Uh, hello, miss?"

The woman at the front desk smiled at me. "How can I help you, little girl?"

"I'm sixteen." I frowned. "Anyway, I was wo-"

"Did you lose your mommy?" the woman asked in a baby voice. _What in the.._.

I suddenly got the urge to slap her. "No...I was wondering if anyone by the name of Sonny Munroe was here?" the woman turned to the computer on the desk and began typing on it. She shook her head.

"No, no Munroes." she frowned.

"Try Cooper," Skylar stood next to me. She began typing again, then smiled.

"Yes, there is."

We waited for a few moments, the woman just smiling at us. Her smile was a bit creepy, honestly. "Can you tell us what room they're in...?"

"Sorry, that's classified information. NEXT!"

Anger boiled inside of me, and I leaned forward on the desk. "Look, lady, tell us what room or I'll-"

"You'll what?"

"You don't want to know what I'll do!"

"Come on, Quinn, calm down," Skylar smiled uneasily, putting his hands on my shoulders.

The woman glared at me. "Look, brat,"

"Oh, that's it!" I shouted, jumping towards the counter and clawing at her. Skylar grabbed my waist and held me back, while I growled. The front desk woman jumped back in surprise, then looked at the computer.

"Room 110!"

* * *

_June 28, 4:52 P.M._

"I'm so nervous!" I whispered to Skylar. We were standing right at the door of 110 - Chad and/or Sonny's room. I was so excited it was amazing. I thought I would never see Sonny again - and yet, here I was. I reached up and knocked on the door.

"Hold on!" a voice called from inside. A voice I knew all to well.

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed quietly, looking at Skylar excitedly. "That's Sonny!" And then, the door opened. "Sonny!" I yelled, hugging her to death. I couldn't believe it! I felt like I hadn't seen her in a month, when in reality, it was only a couple of days. I suppose that's how friendship works.

"Quinn, what are you doing here?" she exclaimed. She didn't sound happy - well, maybe a little bit - but mainly shocked.

"Well," I started, walking into the hotel room. "I heard about James being here and I was worried." I noticed that there was only one bed in the room, and I held back from commenting on it.

Sonny smiled. "You're still the best friend in the world, you know that?"

"Yeah." I shrugged. "I know." I looked around the room, seeing that there was no one else in there. "So, where's your boyfriend?"

"W-what? Chad?" she asked. I nodded. "How did you know we were dating?"

"The news had a photo of you two making out in the rain," Skylar answered.

"Oh." Sonny blushed. "Well, he's in the bathroom." she then looked at me again. "By the way, Quinn, it's funny how you came from New York to come see me here..."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "And why is that?"

"Because Chad and I were planning on going back to New York."

Well, that worked out well.

* * *

**Nothing to say...**

**I'm sick of all the insincere, so I'm gonna' give all my secrets away.**

**~Secrets, OneRepublic.**

**-Abbie**


	41. Chapter 40

**Yay, another chapter...**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Sonny.**

* * *

_June 28, 2010. 4:54 P.M._

Well, that day was going well so far.

First, Tawni and Zora had to create that...awkward situation. And then, of course, there was Jodi. The horrible news of James was enough to crush my day alone. Then to find out I had to go back to New York - back to my parents, my brother, all of the other teens in my neighborhood who tormented me. That wasn't to nice either. And then Quinn had to come trace me down, too. And lastly, there was the guilt of not telling Chad that I loved him back yet.

Quinn's jaw dropped. "W-what?" she asked. "You're going _back_ to New York?" I suppose that news would be upsetting, considering the fact that her and Skylar had just gotten to San Diego to find out if they would have stayed in New York another day, we would have been back.

Heh.

"Well, yeah." I bit my lip. "It's a long story."

Quinn crossed her arms over her chest. "I have all the time in the world."

"Then," I sat down on the couch. "Sit." I patted the spot next to me. Quinn sat down. "You know that anchor, Jodi Barrens?" she nodded. "I met her. She's not actually who you would think she is." I held back from telling her all the details. "Anyway, apparently, she was eavesdropping on all of the conversations James and Michael would have - that's why she knew whenever James had my location. She told me that James is..he's here, in San Diego, right now."

"He...he is?" Quinn asked. "So you mean, he could get you?"

I nodded. "If you want to put it that way, yes, he could. Jodi told me the best way to get away from James would be to go back to New York. So that's what I'm going to do."

"How do you know she's not helping James? Are you sure you should trust Jodi?"

I thought back to the back of that slip of paper.

_"Just make something up." _it had read.

I wasn't one to jump to conclusion (most of the time), though, so I wasn't going to assume anything. But it was possible that that could have been a note from James to Jodi - telling her to lie to me. I could have been getting led right into James' trap. I really hoped that wasn't the case.

"Yes, Quinn, I'm sure." I smiled.

"Hey, this is the bathroom, right?" the guy that had come with Quinn asked, pointing to a closed door. I nodded. He smiled. "Alright, I'ma scare Chad when he comes out."

"Who is that guy, anyway?" I asked Quinn, pointing to him.

She smiled. "Oh, that's Skylar."

I nodded. That best friend Chad was always talking about. I looked back over at Quinn and saw her eyes sparkling as she watched Skylar. "Oh, wait, I know that look." I grinned.

Quinn shook her head and looked at me. "What? What look? What are you talking about?" she asked quickly.

"You like Skylar," I teased quietly. She blushed.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do," I sang.

"Okay, maybe a bit." she whispered. "But, look at him. He's just...so cute." Quinn smiled.

I smiled back. "I said that about Chad once, too."

Speaking of which, Chad began coming out of the bathroom. "Hey, Sonny, I-"

"RAWR!" Skylar yelled. Chad screamed like a little girl and fell backwards. Quinn, Skylar, and I all began cracking up. Skylar was holding his stomach, and Quinn had fell on the floor. "See," Skylar laughed, whiping his eye. "That's why scaring you is always epic."

"You suck, Skylar." Chad muttered. "Wait, Skylar? Skylar! What are you doing here?"

"Came to see my bro," Skylar smiled, patting Chad on the back. "And Quinn wanted to come make sure James didn't get Sonny yet."

"Quinn?" Quinn waved at Chad. "Oh, you're the famous Quinn Sonny was talking about."

Quinn smiled at me. "I am indeed."

"Hey, Sonny," Skylar looked at me. He pointed his thumb at Chad. "Why do you like this nerd, anyway?"

I shrugged, putting on a confused face. "I don't really know." I giggled at the look Chad gave me.

"Anyway, I have an idea." Quinn smiled. "You don't leave for New York until tomorrow, so that way, Skylar and I get to spend a day in California."

"That could work." What could one day hurt? James wasn't going to come and try to get me right away, right? Then again, he had traveled all the way across the country just to find me.

I'd just have to hope I'd be safe.

* * *

_June 29, 2010. 1:43 A.M._

Sometimes Chad sleep talking could be hilarious. He'd mumble strange things that didn't even make sense. When I could understand him, sometimes he was making fun of Tawni. Sometimes he was dreaming about talking to Skylar. And, sometimes, he even gave me blackmail I might have needed in the future.

Othertimes, his sleep talking could be adorable. I'd heard him talk about how cute I was, or how much he liked me. That always made my heart melt - to think he was dreaming about me.

But, when he started sleep talking _that_ night, it just made me sad.

I couldn't sleep, no matter how hard I tried. I had so many things going around in my mind, it was amazing. Mostly, I was quite scared about the James situation. I was afraid that possibly, by trusting Jodi, I had sold my soul to the devil. I hoped that wasn't true.

I was facing Chad, who was asleep, looking adorable as ever. As he began muttering, I focused on him. I couldn't understand what he was saying at first, but when I could, his words broke my heart in two.

"Sonny...why don't you love me?"

If I was right, Chad had in fact noticed that I hadn't told him I loved him back yet. He never showed that he cared on the outside, but, on the inside, I was guessing he did. Hadn't you ever heard that song that said, "a dream is a wish your heart makes"? Could he have been wishing that I'd tell him that I love him?

The guilt was eating me alive.

"Chad," I whispered, shaking him. "Chad, wake up." he rubbed his eyes and slowly opened them, looking at me.

I loved those blue eyes.

I loved _him_.

"What is it, Sonny?" he asked.

I blinked a few times, and I knew what I had to do. "Chad," I whispered. "I love you, too."

Next thing I knew, Chad had gotten up and picked me up myself, spinning me around and smiling.

* * *

**Aww, Channyness.**

**Shipwrecked in a sea of faces, there's a dreamy world up there.**

**~To the Sky, Owl City**

**-Abbie**


	42. Chapter 41

**I would like to give a special thanks to the person who voted "5 :D" on my profile poll. xD You're awesome.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Okay, Chad isn't here to do the disclaimer, 'cause I lent him to LOLChanny819 so she could get her hug. Instead, I have Quinn here to say it!**

**Quinn: Sure, give me the annoying work. Pfft. Anywho, AbbielovesChanny DOES own me, and Jodi, and technically James, if you don't consider him "Conroy". She never said his last name! But she DOESN'T own SWAC, or any of the songs whose lyrics she puts in the end of some chapters.**

**Way to make it boring, Quinn.**

**Quinn: Do you wanna get punched?**

**Yikes.**

**Sonny.**

* * *

_"What is it, Sonny?" he asked._

_I blinked a few times, and I knew what I had to do. "Chad," I whispered. "I love you, too."_

_Next thing I knew, Chad had gotten up and picked me up myself, spinning my around and smiling._

_June 29, 2010. 1:48 A.M._

"Sonny," Chad whispered, pulling me close to him and wrapping his arms around me. "You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that. It may have only been a day or two, but it feels like it's been months."

"I'm beginning to think...jumping on that train car, on that day, at that time...it was the greatest thing I've ever done." I whispered back.

The funniest part about all of this? Sixteen year olds weren't supposed to know anything about 'love'. I was told, by my parents, to never throw that word around like it was nothing. Heck, I wasn't even supposed to say it to anyone until I was at least eighteen. And yet, there I was, saying it to Chad.

No, my parents didn't show that they cared about me that much, but they sure were protective over me. Not in that 'they just don't want you growing up' way, either.

I think they just didn't want me to get married or be happy.

Figures.

Sure, James could say he loved me (I knew they knew about that - Quinn told me), but they'd kill me if I ever said it back to him. But, hah, that would never happen. I hated him more then anyone in the world. I knew it would be the same case with Chad, though.

Maybe going to New York _wouldn't_ be a good idea. I had to, though, for my safety.

"It makes me so happy to hear you say that." Chad whispered, then leaning forward and pressing his lips to mine. And, suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Chad pulled back about a centimeter. "Who would come at this time of the night?" he mumbled.

I shrugged, walking over to the door. "Just tell them to go away," Chad whined. I rolled my eyes and opened the door, but immediently shut it and put all of my weight against it, my breathing and heart rate at an inhuman pace.

"Sonny? Who is it?" Chad questioned. I locked the door and pulled the dresser in front of it (apparently, fear gave me strength), then walking over to him.

"It's..." I whispered, gulping. "It's James."

* * *

_June 29, 2010. 1:57 A.M._

"W-what?" his eyes widened. "No, no, no, no! Please tell me you're joking, Sonny."

I shook my head. "I'd know those evil eyes anywhere," I whispered. "What are we going to do?"

"Keep him locked out until he leaves?" Chad smiled weakly.

I scoffed. "He just found me after traveling through the whole country. He's not leaving." I looked over at the phone on the end table. "I'm going to call Quinn. You..push more furniture in front of the door..or something."

Suddenly, I heard James' voice from outisde the door. "Oh, come on, Sonny, you aren't happy to see me? Don't you want to..talk?" I could practically see him smirking, ready to slap me as soon as I opened the door - which I wouldn't. I rushed over to the phone and dialed Quinn's cell phone number.

"Hello?" her voice was groggy. "Who is it?"

"Quinn? It's Sonny."

"Why did you call me at..." she paused, probably to look at a clock. "Nearly two in the morning?"

"James. It's James. Quinn, he's here."

"Here? I know he's here."

"No, here, here. As in right outside the door here."

"What?" I could hear somebody talking near her - probably Skylar. She began talking to them. "It's Sonny. James is outside her and Chad's room." she then went back to talking to me.

"What should I do, Quinn?" I asked.

"Call security?"

"Hotels don't even have security!"

"Good point. Uh, I don't know, put furniture in front of the door and hope he goes away?" I glanced at the door, which besides the dresser, had the couch in front of it - which Chad was sitting on casually, reading a magazine. _What the?_ Quinn went back to talking to Skylar for a moment. "Wait, where are you going?"

"What happened?" I asked.

"Skylar got up and ran out of the room. I don't know.." Quinn stopped talking as a shout was heard outside in the hall - apparently even she could hear it. "What was that?"

"I have no idea! Quinn, I'll be right back." I hung the phone up, but not before hearing Quinn say she was coming over.

Chad was already pushing the furniture back out of the way. He opened the door and I gasped. Skylar was beating James up.

Go Skylar.

Quinn showed up, too, and gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. James managed to squirm away from Skylar and he pointed at me as Chad and Quinn began to help Skylar up.

"You just wait, _Sonny_," he spat my name out. "I'll get you." he grinned evilly, then ran down the hall.

"Sky, what was that about?" Chad asked.

"Well," Skylar brushed his clothes off as if it was nothing, despite the previous situation. "When I was talking to you earlier, I realized how much you loved this girl." he glanced at me. "And I knew you would probably die if you lost her, and that you were to wimp to actually fight him, so I thought I'd help get James off your case."

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked. Skylar nodded a bit. Quinn, seeming unsure about his answer, patted his arm. Skylar flinched. Quinn frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "I knew you were lieing." she pulled up his sleeve, revealing a small bruise forming.

"James lost his touch." I frowned.

"Well, you're a bit more weak then Skylar, Sonny." I playfully smacked Quinn in the arm at her comment. She could still make fun of me at a time like this? Though, I noticed, Skylar had done the same to Chad. Maybe they would make a good couple.

They could be "Squinn".

(side note: That sounds kind of like squid.)

"Here, you could probably use some ice on that." Quinn frowned at Skylar's arm. She then pointed at us. "You guys, keep your door locked, and go back to sleep. I'm going to help him back to our room."

* * *

**MWHAHAHA! James drama. ****Win for Skylar, though, and his mad ninja skills. Just so you guys know, Skylar and Quinn have a room together, but it has two beds.**

**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, sayin' aayo, gotta' let go.**

**~Dynamite, Taio Cruz**

**-Abbie**


	43. Chapter 42

**Yay, another update.**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Chad.**

* * *

_June 29, 2010. 1:42 A.M._

_Sonny and I were sitting in the park we had shared our first kiss at. I sighed contently._

_"I love you."_

_All I got in return was silence. I looked at her. Her face was expressionless, her eyes staring boredly straight ahead. In other words, it looked like she didn't even care._

_"Sonny," I whispered. "Why don't you love me?" _

I was woken up by someone shaking my arm. I could hear Sonny's voice calling my name. I rubbed my eyes and slowly opened them, looking at her. She looked a bit upset. "What is it, Sonny?" I asked.

And then, she said the few words I had been waiting nearly forever to hear.

"Chad, I love you, too."

I couldn't help it, I picked her up and spun her around, then pulling her close to me. "You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that. It may have only been a day or two, but it feels like it's been months." I whispered.

I had been speaking the truth. Ever since I had told her I loved her, and she didn't say it back, I had been sad, disappointed. I never said anything about it to her, though. If she didn't want to say it, I wasn't going to make her. But I had definitly wanted her to.

"I'm beginning to think...jumping on that train car, on that day, at that time...it was the greatest thing I've ever done." Sonny whispered back.

I hugged her even tighter. "It makes me so happy to hear you say that." I leaned forward and kissed her. Honestly, there weren't words I could use to describe how happy I had felt. I had never gotten such joy in my entire life time. And then, interrupting my thoughts and our kissing, there was a knock on the door.

"Who would come at this time of the night?" I asked. Sonny shrugged, walking over to the door. "Just tell them to go away," I whined.

Sonny opened the door, but immediently shut it, fear evident in her eyes.

"Sonny, who is it?"

She (surprisingly) pushed the dresser in front of the door, then practically sprinted over to me. "It's.." she whispered, gulping. The look in her eyes made me scared, too. "It's James."

Oh, hell no.

"W-what? No, no, no, _no_! Please tell me you're joking, Sonny." James plus being near us equaled the chance of me losing Sonny. And there was _no_ way that was happening. I had finally gotten her, and she had finally told me that she loved me back. There was no way I was letting her go now.

Sonny shook her head. "I'd know those evil eyes anywhere. What are we going to do?"

I smiled. "Keep him locked out until he leaves?" I offered.

"He just found me after traveling through the whole country. He's not leaving. I'm going to call Quinn. You..push more furniture in front of the door..or something." I nodded, then began pushing the couch in front of the dresser, which was in front of the door. As I sat down on the couch, I could hear James' voice outside the door.

"Oh, come on, Sonny, you aren't happy to see me? Don't you want to..talk?" _What was with the pause before talk? _I grabbed a magazine off the nearest table and began reading it casually. Sonny had rushed over to the phone and called Quinn. After a few minutes, I heard a shout outside the door.

Sonny hung up the phone and I pushed the furniture back out of the way. We opened the door to find...

My best friend pounding on James' face.

Sonny gasped, and Quinn eventually showed up and did, too. James eventually got away from Skylar, and then pointed at Sonny as he walked backwards down the hall.

"You just wait, _Sonny_," he hissed. "I'll get you." and with that, he ran down the hall.

_Like...heck, you will._

I shook my head and looked at Skylar. "Sky, what was that about?"

"Well," Skylar started, looking as if nothing had happened. "When I was talking to you earlier, I realized how much you loved this girl." I blushed. "And I knew you would probably die if you lost her, and that you were to wimp to actually fight him, so I thought I'd help get James off your case." I rolled my eyes at his wimp comment, but thanked him anyway.

At Sonny's comment about James 'losing his touch', I felt even angrier at James. He had obviously done way worse to Sonny if she was saying that. That was enough to make me want to chase that idiot down and...hurt him severely.

Yeah.

"Here, you could probably use some ice on that." Quinn was looking at Skylar's arm. She then looked over at Sonny and I. "You guys, keep your door locked, and go back to sleep. I'm going to help him back to our room." as she helped him down the hall, I turned to Sonny and hugged her.

"Skylar saved us, you know that?" I asked. Sonny laughed.

"Us?"

"You from getting..who knows what, and me from dieing."

"How did he save you from dieing?"

"He said I'd probably die if I lost you."

"Awww!"

* * *

**Sorry it's kind of short, but I'll probably update a ton of more times today, so I hope that makes up for it. :)**

**This time is ours. If I could hold this moment in my hands, I'd stop the world from moving.**

**~Ours, The Bravery**

**-Abbie**


	44. Chapter 43

**Who wants to hear another one of my fabulous random stories?**

**My sister was pounding on my bedroom door, 'cause I locked it and wouldn't let her in. Suddenly she shouted, "It's the police! Open the door!" so I yelled back, "I DON'T KNOW HOW HER ARM BROKE! I swear, he's not in my closet! It's not me you're looking for!" and that made my sister walk away, probably weirded out. x3**

**Story reccommendation: Put Away the Harley, Your Tutor's Here by ChAnNyObSeSsEd. I Hart (see what I did there?) it.**

**I'm no longer doing the song thingy, 'cause you can just look at the random lyrics I put at the bottom for that.**

**Dedication: And it's dedicated to...LOLChanny819 (for saying ninja buddies. Rofl.), AutumnLynn (just for being cool), and NeverLetGoes2Love (just for being cool, and sending me super long PMs, 'cause those rock).**

**Kay, that's all I got. Oh, that, and go vote in the 2010 Channy thingies. Bai!**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Sonny.**

* * *

_June 29, 2010. 10:05 A.M._

I looked down at the slip of paper Jodi had given me, the phone in my other hand. I dialed the number, and while I waited for her to pick up, re-read the otherside of the paper. I was still afraid that Jodi was possibly with James. But that didn't especially make sense - why would she care if James got me or not?

"Hello?" I heard Jodi's voice ask.

"Jodi? It's me, Sonny."

"Sonny!" her voice was enthusiastic. "What can I do for you?"

I remembered the James situation yesterday, and I wondered for a moment if I should tell her or not - I went with yes. "James..James, he visited Chad and I yesterday."

"He _what_? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, Chad's friend - Skylar - he beat him up." that got a chuckle from Jodi. "Anyway, after that, I just.." I sighed. "I think..I think I'm going to go back to New York now. I don't want to risk James coming back - and I know he will."

I could practically see Jodi nodding. "Yes, I agree. Oh, one last thing?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm coming with you. Bye!" with that, I heard the phone 'click'. I hung it up and looked over at Chad, who was sitting on the couch.

"So, what'd Jodi say?" he asked.

I bit my lip. "She's coming with us, apparently. Which reminds me." I got up and went towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"'Gotta go talk to Tawni and everyone." Chad nodded, and I left the room.

* * *

_June 29, 2010. 10:11 A.M._

I reached up and knocked on Tawni and Zora's door. Tawni opened it, and she smiled as she saw me.

"Hey, girly!" she greeted me. "Did you finally get sick of your annoying boyfriend?" I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"No, Tawni. I have something to tell you, though. Zora, Nico, and Grady, too."

Tawni frowned. "Well let's go get them, then?" she called Zora over, and we all walked over to Nico and Grady's room. They allowed us to enter, and I sat on the couch in their room.

"So, what's this all about?" Grady asked.

I thought about how to word everything properly. I could explain to them the James situation. Tell them it would be best if Chad and I went back to New York - for my safety. I _could_ have said that. But instead, I blurted, "Me and Chad are going back to New York."

Way to not jump right to the point.

"What?" they all gasped in unison. (side note: that was a bit spooky. Like they were all reading eachother's minds.)

I shook my head. "I didn't mean to say that right away. You see, well, erm, James came to Chad and I's room yesterday." enter another gasp from them. "So, I think the easiest way to get him off our trail would be to go back to New York. If I stayed hidden, he probably wouldn't find me."

They all shared some looks, and eventually nodded. Tawni was the first to speak. "I..I suppose that makes sense. It's going to suck without you guys here." she then scrunched her nose up, and added, "Well, at least it'll suck without you. Not sure about Chaddy boy." I laughed.

"Yeah, you pushed us to finally chase our dream." Nico nodded. "Coming to California."

Tawni smiled. "But we'll definitly have to stay in touch."

I nodded in agreement. "Of course."

"When are you guys leaving?" Zora asked.

"About that.." I grinned nervously. "Today."

"I think you're right, though." Tawni shrugged. "It's for the best. For your safety."

"Thanks, guys!" I smiled, then spread my arms out. "Come on, group hug." they rolled their eyes, but agreed anyway.

I heard a slightly teasing voice behind us. "Aww, so are we all good, now?" I turned around and saw Chad standing in the doorway. I walked up to him and nodded.

"We're good."

"So, is this goodbye, then?" Tawni asked, looking at us. I nodded. "Then one last group hug." it was surprising, hearing that from her, but I (along with everyone else, who were also probably in shock) obliged.

* * *

_June 29, 2010. 11:08 A.M._

"Okay, let's double check if we have everything. Money?"

"Check."

"My clothes?"

"Check."

"Your clothes?"

"Check."

"My other random junk?"

"Check."

"Your other random junk?"

"Check."

"Your underwear?"

"Che-Sonny!"

"What?" I smiled innocently at my whining boyfriend as we (and Quinn and Skylar) entered the airport. Tawni (her being her normal rich self) had lent us even more money, and we were going back to New York by plane. I felt as nervous as when I had first tried to run away. After about a week (it felt more like months) of being apart, I was going back to see my family. See my neighborhood. See my house. See my cat. (Okay, that last part wasn't that important, but I was running out of things.)

Quinn took a drink of the water bottle she had in her hand. "When's Jodi supposed to be here?"

"Any minute now," I answered. "Chad, you and Skylar go buy us tickets." the two boys nodded and walked away, as Quinn and I sat on a bench in the airport.

"So, what's going on with you and Skylar lately?" I asked, smiling.

Quinn blushed and shrugged. "Nothing, really. Oh, there's something I've been wondering for a while now."

"Hmm?"

"Did you and Chad say, you know, "I love you", yet?"

I blushed, like Quinn did, then nodded. "Yeah." Quinn's eyes widened.

"I thought your parents like, forbade you to say that?"

"Technically, they did. But, I don't care." I thought of something else. "If I don't tell them, they won't know. And what they don't know won't hurt them."

"You really love him, then?" Quinn smiled.

I looked over at Chad as him and Skylar stood at the ticket booth. After a while, I grinned and nodded. "Yeah, Quinn. I really do."

Eventually, Chad and Skylar came back, and sat next to us. "Hey, we bought Jodi a ticket, too." Chad handed me two tickets, I assumed they were Jodi and I's.

Skylar nodded. "Just tell her she owes us like a hundred bucks."

As if on cue, Jodi walked into the airport. I waved her over to us, and Chad, Skylar, and Quinn's jaws dropped. Jodi smiled as she stood in front of us. Quinn pointed at her.

"Y..y..you're Jodi? Jodi Barrens? The same woman on the news?"

Jodi nodded, pretending to think about it. "Um, yeah, I'm pretty sure." she smiled again, and I gave her her ticket. Skylar stuck his hand out, and Jodi rolled her eyes and dug the money for the ticket out of her wallet.

* * *

_June 29, 2010. 11:22 A.M._

We sat down in our seats on the plane. Chad and I were sitting next to eachother (of course), Quinn and Skylar were behind us (also of course), and then Jodi was sitting next to someone else behind them. I leaned back in my chair and felt Chad grab my hand. I glanced over at him to see him staring at me with a lovesick smile, a dazed look in his eyes.

"I love you." he whispered.

I grinned. "I know." he frowned and got a hurt look in his eyes. "I'm kidding. I love you, too."

"You know," Chad started, playing with my fingers. "I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad my parents - and Lizzie and Marissa - put me through hell. If they hadn't, I never would have tried to run away. And I never would have met you, either."

I rolled my eyes. "You're so cheesy. But sweet. And you sure do tell me you love me a lot."

"I want to make sure you know it." he smiled. "I'll love you until the last star in the sky burns out."

"_But_, what if all the stars did eventually burn out? While we were still alive. You wouldn't love me anymore, then."

"Sonny!"

"Fine, fine, I'm joking." I laughed. "But, you know, most teenage relationships don't last that long."

Hurt flickered in his eyes again for a moment, but it disappeared. "Ours will. I know it."

* * *

**Aww, Chad is such a cheesy sap.**

**But hey, I'm a hopeless romantic, I can't help but love mushy stuff.**

**Of course, you know, though, if there's happiness, drama soon follows. MWHAHAHA!**

**Spoiler alert: I'm not going to ellaborate on the plane trip. Next chapter they'll be in New York.**

**-Abbie**


	45. Chapter 44

**Okay, I don't have much to say for this chapter, so...go read my one-shot, "Genie Dylan Cooper", 'cause it's fluffaricious.**

**Dedication: This is dedicated to...KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare, for writing an awesomly awesome "plane chapter" for me. It goes as follows...**

**Sonny: OMG Quinn! Did you see what that guy was wearing?**

**Quinn: IKR? Seriously, next size up, bro.**

**Skylar: I thought he looked kinda hot.**

**Chad: Nah, dude. Not your type. Now, if Quinn was wearing that, I might agree.**

**Everyone on the plane throws pillows at Chad and Skylar.**

**Airliner dude: We are now entering New York airspace. Fasten you seat belts and stop throwing pillows at each other.**

**Sonny: OMG Chad! We're gonna DIE! This plane is evil! EEEEVIIIL!**

**Skylar: Sonny, shut up!**

**Quinn: Don't talk to my best friend that way!**

**Quinn goes all, well, Quinn on him and Skylar runs away screaming like Chad normally does. Sonny passes out, Chad finishes reading that boring magazine, and they all get to New York without too many broken legs. THE END!**

**So if you want to imagine something happening on the plane, there you go.**

**I thought it was pretty epic.**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Sonny.**

* * *

_June 29, 2010. 5:48 P.M._

"I can't believe we're back..." I whispered as all of us walked out of the airport. Quinn trudged up next to me, frowning.

"Yeah, I can't believe I even left. Waste of money and time." she grumbled, then calling for a taxi.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be such a baby, Quinn." the taxi pulled up and I immediently stuffed my suitcase in it, motioing Jodi and Chad over. "Okay, so, Chad, Jodi, and I are going to take this taxi, you and Skylar are going to take the next, k? Kay." without allowing her to respond, I climbed into the taxi. Quinn glared at me through the window. I'd have to deal with the wrath of her later.

I gave the taxi driver my address, and he began driving down the street, away from a fuming Quinn and a partially confused Skylar.

"Are you scared?" I asked Chad, refering to going back home. He shrugged. I knew I certainly was - I couldn't even imagine how my parents would react to me leaving. I wasn't sure how they'd react to James, either. They would probably be mixed in emotion:

1. Mad at me for leaving.

2. Sorry for me because of James.

Anger and caring didn't really work together. They'd have to choose one or the other. Unless, of course, they just grounded me while asking if I was okay.

Then again, that kind of seemed like something they would do.

Who knows, maybe they'd be relieved to see me? They'd be so happy that their daughter was home, and she was safe, and not kidnapped by some crazy-psycho-ex-boyfriend. Then they'd give me a group hug, forcing Derek to join along, and we'd all be happy and reunited.

Hah. I was making _myself_ laugh with that one.

"Hey, Jodi," I started, looking at her. "Weren't you supposed to be 'shooting on location' or whatever, in California? How is your boss going to react to you now being in New York?"

She shrugged. "He won't care. I think we were supposed to be coming back here, anyway." I nodded.

The rest of the ride was silent, until we pulled up in front of my house. Jodi waved goodbye to Chad and I, saying she was going to go to her own home, and the car drove away. I picked my suitcase up and Chad and I began walking up to the door, hand in hand. I then noticed an unfamiliar car in the driveway. Chad's face went pale at the sight of it.

"That's...that's my parent's car." he frowned. "Why would they be at your house?" I shrugged.

Wearily, I knocked on the door to my house. My mother opened it, and she looked at me as if she couldn't believe I was there. "Sonny...?"

I nodded, smiling weakly. "Hey mom." I waved slightly.

"You're...you're home?" her eyes then trailed over to Chad. "Chad..Chad Dylan Cooper?" she asked. He nodded. "You two better come inside. Chad, your parents are here." she opened up the door and we entered, to be faced with my father, Derek, and three blondes - whom I suspected to be Chad's parents and his 'evil little sister', Lizzie.

"Chad?" his mother asked, nearly dropping the cup of coffee she had. "You're back?" Chad's mother had a mixture of surprise and happiness on her face, but his father looked nearly upset at the sight of him. That made me feel a bit bad for Chad.

"I think we have a lot to discuss, hm?" my mother asked, sitting down on the couch. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Chad and my own parents were both sitting on the couch, and Derek was sitting in one of the chairs, forcing Chad and I to sit in one chair together.

Which consisted of me nearly having to sit in his lap. I could tell he was laughing on the inside.

"So," Chad's mother started. "We saw you're little kiss on the news." there was a hint of a smile on her lips, that I could tell she was trying to stifle. "Are you two a couple?"

I wrapped my arms around Chad's waist and snuggled into him, nodding. "Yeah," we sighed contently in unison.

And then, my mother said six words that tore my heart apart and continuously shredded it.

"That's going to have to stop."

* * *

**HOLYCRAPOHMYGODGASP!**

**The chapters may gradually get longer, 'cause I built so much drama up. Mwhaha.**

**Been here all along, so why can't you see? You belong with me.**

**~You Belong with Me, Taylor Swift.**

**-Abbie**


	46. Chapter 45

**Yay, bring on the drama, suckahs!**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to those who were awesome and voted this story in the "2010 Channy Awards". Which would be...MirandaKP, Channyfanx10, and NeverLetGoes2Love. Thanks for being epic, you guys.**

**Disclaimer: Oh my gosh, be excited, because the guest star I have today is...NOT Hannah Montana! Woot! Instead, we have Skylar. **

**-Skylar walks in on crutches-**

**Whoa, what happened?**

**Skylar: Quinn went all Quinn on me.**

**Gasp!**

**Skylar: I know, right? Anywhoo, AbbielovesChanny doesn't own SWAC.**

**Liek totez.**

**Hey, change in plans, I'm saying Derek's older then Sonny. Kk?**

**Sonny.**

* * *

_"Are you two a couple?" _

_I wrapped my arms around Chad's waist and snuggled into him, nodding. "Yeah," we sighed contently in unison._

_And then, my mother said six words that tore my heart apart and continuously shredded it._

_June 29, 2010. 6:03 P.M._

"That's going to have to stop."

My mother had said it so casually, like it was nothing. It was no big deal. I could feel the tears coming already. "W-what?"

"I said, that's going to have to stop. You know, you two. You need to break it up."

I formed a few words with my lips, but nothing came out. My eyes were watering, my mouth dry. There was a knot in my stomach, and my heart had already shattered like a peice of glass. And then, finally, I took a deep breath, and said something I had never said to my parents before.

"No."

I could hear Derek gasp quietly. My father raised his eyebrows at me. My mother stopped, mid-tea sip. "Excuse me?" she asked, looking as if I had slapped her in the face.

"No." I repeated.

"I see." my mother set her teacup on the plate and set that down on the coffee table in front of her. "Alison, could I please see you in the kitchen?" before I responded, she got up and entered the kitchen. Chad and I exchanged a worried look, and I followed my mother's trail.

I slowly opened the kitchen door to see her, her head down slightly, a disappointed look on her face. "Y-yeah?" I asked.

"What have you told this boy?" she demanded.

"What do you mean?"

She frowned. "What have you _told_ him? Don't play dumb with me."

"I..I'm not." I gulped.

My mother sighed, seemingly irritated by me. "Did you tell him that you loved him?" I was hesitant for a moment, but I nodded. She shook her head. "I'm disappointed in you, Alison. I told you to never say that to anyone."

"And why shouldn't I?" I asked, anger beginning to fill my fear. "Did you want me to never fall in love? Never get married? Never be happy? Was that your plan?"

My mother was silent for a moment. "You're done seeing this boy."

"But I love him!" I shouted. "And he loves me!"

"No he doesn't." she hissed. "Neither of you know what love is, Alison."

"No, I'm pretty sure you don't!" I cried, before running back into the living room. By now, tears were running down my face, and I couldn't stop them. I heard my mother exit the kitchen behind me.

"You two can say one final goodbye." her face was mainly expressionless, with the tiniest hint of anger. "And then," she pointed at Chad. "You leave. And you don't come back." Chad stood up and I immediently ran into his arms, tears still pouring down my face. I saw a lone tear on Chad's cheek, too.

He gave me a quick kiss, before whispering, "When did we become Romeo and Juliet?" he pressed his lips to mine once more, longingly, and for what could possibly be the last time ever. "I love you, Sonny." he whispered. "And I always will."

"I'll love you until the last star in the sky burns out," I quoted him, wiping my eyes.

Chad nodded, smiling sadly. "Exactly." he then wiped a few of my tears away. "Smile, Sonny." he begged. "I want my last memory of you to be when you're smiling - not of you crying." I laughed a bit, and did my best to smile. "There you go."

He then let go of me, walking to the door where his family was waiting. "Goodbye, Sonny."

"Goodbye, Chad." Another tear came down, but I remembered what he said, and smiled. He smiled back, then walked out the door.

Out of my life.

* * *

_June 29, 2010. 11:13 P.M._

I had stayed in my room the rest of the night. Quinn had tried to call me, once, but I told her I didn't feel like talking, and I'd explain later. I was surprised I didn't have a waterbed, considering all of the crying I was doing. I couldn't stand it. A life without Chad was like a life without...air. Chad was to me as air was to my mom - let's see her live without air for a while.

Derek had surprisingly knocked on my door at one point in the night. I didn't respond, so instead, he began talking. He explained that he felt horrible for me. He felt horrible about hismelf, and how he had treated me. He told me that after he learned about what James had did, he wanted to kill him with his bare hands. He said that he was angry at our mom, too. He could see the way Chad and I felt about eachother.

And finally, he said I was the best sister in the world for putting up with his crap, and that I was one of the strongest people he knew, putting up with everyone for all this time without cracking.

But, I knew I had finally cracked.

I couldn't even sleep, my thoughts were so clouded. By one thing - one person, too. I couldn't take my mind off of those sparkling blue eyes. That dazzling smile. Heck, I even missed his conceited smirk!

I was jolted out of my thoughts, though, by a _tap, tap, tap_, on my window.

* * *

**Don't you hate Sonny's mom right now? Here, I want to clear things up:**

**Sonny's dad and Derek aren't going to be like..jerks, to Sonny anymore, but obviously, her mom is. As for Chad, you'll see what happens with Lizzie, and his mom actually cares about him now, but his dad still doesn't. **

**We'll ellaborate more on this all later, so don't worry. Now, since I think this song fits PERFECTLY for the situation right now:**

**We were both young, when I first saw you. I close my eyes, and the flashback starts.**

**~Love Story, Taylor Swift.**

**-Abbie**


	47. Chapter 46

**I'm going chapter happy today. It is the last day of the weekend, though. Special occasion.**

**I already decided who are the jerks and who are the friends in the whole families situation. You'll see as we go on.**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Sonny.**

* * *

_But, I knew I had finally cracked._

_I couldn't even sleep, my thoughts were so clouded. By one thing - one person, too. I couldn't take my mind off of those sparkling blue eyes. That dazzling smile. Heck, I even missed his conceited smirk!_

_I was jolted out of my thoughts, though, by a tap, tap, tap, on my window._

_June 29, 2010. 11:14 P.M._

I got out of my bed and walked over to the window slowly, pushing aside the curtains and opening it. I moved to the side as a pebble flew through the window and into my room. I felt a jolt of excitement as I guessed who was outside of that window. When I looked down, though, it wasn't who I expected it to be.

"Skylar? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, hey, Sonny!" he smiled. "Making sure this is your window." he looked to the side. "Yeah, it's hers!" he called out. In a second someone was standing next to him.

"Chad!" I squealed, nearly about to jump out of the window myself. God, I swear I was obsessed with that guy. But, come on, give me a break. He was my first love, and as of five hours earlier I thought I wasn't going to see him ever again.

Chad smiled, seeing how I was acting. "Hey, Sonny."

"Now, what are _you_ doing here?" I asked, not able to hide the grin that was making it's way onto my face.

His own smile slowly disappeared as he stared at me. That's all he was doing. Staring. "I..I just had to come see that face again. I was nearly forgetting how beautiful you are." I awwed, and Skylar rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize my best friend turned into a block of cheese." he muttered.

I looked at Skylar. "You're just jealous, 'cause he got his girl and you didn't."

"What are you talking about, Sonface?"

I smirked. "You like Quinn."

Skylar immediently blushed. "What? No I don't!" his voice came out as more of a defensive squeak. Chad pointed at him and started laughing.

"Shh!" I hissed. "Do you realize what kind of risks your taking, being here?"

"Yeah, I do." Chad nodded. "But it's worth it."

"Well, lover boy," Skylar teased. "I think Sonface is right." I rolled my eyes. "We should probably get out of here before her dad comes outside and beats us up or something."

"There's something I have to do first." and then, suddenly, Chad was climbing up the side of my house. As said before, the jump from my window to the ground wasn't that far, so neither was the climb from the ground to my window. He stepped onto the windowsill of the window below my own, then grabbed onto my window and pulled himself up. But, Chad being Chad and never able to make anything look cool, fell into my room and right on top of me.

"Nice job, ya' clutz." I laughed.

"I don't know, Sonface," Skylar's voice called from the ground. "That may not have been an accident on his part."

"It probably wasn't." I muttered. Chad rolled his eyes then pressed his lips to mine.

"I'm guessing, right now, you guys are making out?" I could practically hear the smirk in Skylar's words. He snorted. "Eh. Couples."

I pulled back from Chad for a moment so I could yell, "You wish you and Quinn were a couple!"

"Wha...n-no!" came his clever response. I smiled. _I'll have to tell Quinn he likes her back later._

"Hey, look at that, Sonny. You finally took me up on my offer." Chad whispered, before placing his lips on mine again.

"Chadwin and Sonface, sitting on the floor. M-A-K-I-N-G out!" Skylar sang quietly, but still enough for us to hear.

To anyone who would walk into my room at that moment, the situation would look a bit..weird. Chad was laying on top of me, both of us on the floor, my arms wrapped around his back and his hands on my waist, our lips connected.

So, of course, the worst thing possible happened.

"Alison? Are you still awa...oh my god!"

_Crap._

* * *

**Tada. Rofl. This _cannot_ mean anything good.**

**Is anyone else completely in love with Skylar? xD**

**"Sonface". Now, I think this song really fits right now, too...**

**I'm missing you so much, can't help it I'm in love, a day without you is like a year without rain.**

**~A Year Without Rain, Selena Gomez.**

**-Abbie**


	48. Chapter 47

**Woohoo, nothing left to say~**

**Dodeedodeeday~**

**Yeah.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own SWAC. Gosh.**

**Kay, now it's time to see what Chaddy has to say...**

**Chad.**

* * *

_June 29, 2010. 5:56 P.M._

Sonny and I were standing at Sonny's door. She raised her hand and knocked. A woman, whom I assumed was her mother, opened the door. Her eyes widened in shock and surprise. Her mouth opened a few times, trying to form words, but eventually she whispered, "Sonny?"

Sonny nodded, waving a bit. "Hi mom."

"You're..you're home?" Sonny's mother's eyes then looked over at me. "Chad..Chad Dylan Cooper?" I nodded. "You two better come inside. Chad, your parents are here." she opened up the door and we went inside. I saw two other guys, I assumed they were Sonny's father and brother, and my parents and Lizzie were there, too.

"Chad?" my mother asked. "You're back?" I was shocked to see happiness on her face - she was actually happy to see me. Happy that I was there. That alone made me feel great. As I looked over at my dad, though, who looked nearly upset to see me, my mood was crushed.

"I think we have a lot to discuss, hm?" Sonny's mom asked, sitting on the couch. Everyone else nodded. I spotted the only open seat and sat in it. Sonny, not wanting to be the only one standing, nearly sat on my lap.

Not that I minded.

"So," my mom started, looking at Sonny and I. "We saw you're little kiss on the news." I blushed. I could see a smile tugging at my mom's lips. "Are you two a couple?"

Sonny wrapped her arms around me and snuggled into my chest. "Yeah." we answered in unison, smiling at eachother.

"That's going to have to stop."

I wasn't sure if Sonny's mother was talking about us cuddling, or _us_ in general. Something about the tears forming in Sonny's eyes told me it was the second. "W-what?" she stuttered.

"I said, that's going to have to stop. You know, you two. You need to break it up."

And that was when my heart crumbled away.

I had been living in fear of losing Sonny to James. And now, now that we were finally safe from him, her mother was tearing us apart? I couldn't stand it. I couldn't bear with it. I wanted Sonny. I needed her. After all we had been through, there was no way we could break up now.

"No."

Sonny seemed to think the same way.

I heard Sonny's brother gasp, and her father had a look of surprise on his face. Obviously, "no" wasn't a word she was supposed to use. Her mother looked as if Sonny had gotten up, slapped her, and started cussing at her like there was no tomorrow.

All she had said was no. What was wrong with that woman?

"Excuse me?"

"No." Sonny repeated.

"I see." she set her teacup down, and began to get up. "Alison, could I please see you in the kitchen?" she asked, before entering a different room - I suspected it to be the kitchen. Sonny gave me a quick worried look, which I returned, and then entered the same room as her mom.

It was a few moments of silence, awkward silence, before I heard Sonny shout "But I love him!" which brought a smile to my lips. "And he loves me!"

"No he doesn't." her mother responded, her voice like acid. "Neither of you know what love is, Alison."

Who was she to say who I loved and who I didn't? She was wrong, definitly. I loved Sonny with my whole freakin' heart.

"No, I'm pretty sure you don't!" Sonny screamed, before running back into the living room. Tears were pouring down her face, and I hated it. Hated seeing her cry more then anything in the world.

Sonny's mother came out after her shortly, her face expresionless. "You two can say one final goodbye. And then," she pointed at me. "You leave. And you don't come back." I couldn't believe it. Never come back? Ever? I wouldn't be able to stand that!

I got off the chair and Sonny ran into my arms, still crying. And I couldn't beleive it. There was a tear on my face, too. I pecked Sonny's lips, then whispered, "When did we become Romeo and Juliet?" I kissed her once more, that kiss more longing and loving then the first. It could've been our last. "I love you, Sonny." I sighed. "And I always will."

"I'll love you until the last star in the sky burns out," she wiped her eyes.

"Exactly." I smiled a bit. And I couldn't take it. I couldn't take her crying anymore - it was breaking my heart even more. "Smile, Sonny." I begged her. "I want my last memory of you to be when you're smiling - not of you crying." she gave me the tiniest bit of a smile, but it was good enough for me. "There you go."

Reluctantly, I let go of her, and walked over to the door. "Goodbye, Sonny."

Another tear trickled down her face, but she smiled. Smiled for me. "Goodbye, Chad." I smiled sadly back at her, then walked out of the door behind my family.

I walked out of her life.

* * *

_June 29, 2010. 6:24 P.M._

My father walked up the stairs boredly. My mom checked to see if he was gone for sure, then squeezed me to death in a hug. "Chad! I missed you so much."

"You - you did?" I asked as she let me go. She nodded quickly.

"I'm so sorry about..well, everything." her eyes then softened. "And I'm so sorry about Sonny."

I looked down, and my eyes began to water all over again.

"Are you..Chad, are you crying?" my mother ask.

"No," I sniffled. "It's my stupid allergies."

My mom smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm your mother, hun, I know you're not allergic to anything." she then gave me a sad smile. "...You loved her, didn't you?"

"There is no loved, mom. I love her. Still do. It's only been like fifteen minutes." I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch. My mother sat next to me.

"Okay, you love her. A lot, I take it?" I nodded. "Chad, oh Chad, I knew this day would come." she grinned, putting a hand on my knee. "You're growing up. And look at that, you even got your first kiss!"

"Mom!" I whined.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm just..excited for you."

"Well, there's nothing to be excited about." I frowned. "I'm not allowed to see her, remember?"

My mom shook her head slowly. "I know, I know. I can't believe Connie did that to you two."

"I'm going to miss her so much," I whispered.

It was a few moments before a mischevious smile found it's way onto my mother's face. "Maybe you don't have to.."

* * *

_June 29, 2010. 11:16 P.M._

So, yes, my mother was the one who gave me the idea to grab Skylar and go down to Sonny's house. She said it would be romantic, and I'd still get to see her. Needless to say, I jumped at the chance.

"Well, lover boy," Skylar teased. "I think Sonface is right. We should probably get out of here before her dad comes outside and beats us up or something."

"There's something I have to do first." I said. I yearned for her, yearned for her kiss - so much that I climbed up the side of Sonny's house and up to her window. But me, being my normal dorky self, fell through the window and on top of Sonny.

"Nice job, ya' clutz." she laughed.

I could hear Skylar's voice from out the window. "I don't know, Sonface, that may not have been an accident on his part."

"It probably wasn't." Sonny muttered. I rolled my eyes. Then, I couldn't take it anymore - I kissed her. I loved the familiar sparks we got, and, honestly, I had to stifle a moan. Sonny was an _amazing_ kisser, for only kissing one person (thank God, me).

"I'm guessing, right now, you guys are making out?" Skylar asked. "Eh. Couples."

Sonny pulled back from me for a moment (to my dismay) and yelled, "You wish you and Quinn were a couple!"

"Wha...n-no!" came his witty response. Nice, Sky, nice.

I then thought of something. "Hey, look at that, Sonny. You finally took me up on my offer." I whispered, a slight smirk on my face, before placing my lips on hers again.

"Chadwin and Sonface, sitting on the floor. M-A-K-I-N-G out!" Skylar sang quietly, but still loud enough for us to hear.

Yes, I suppose, we would have looked a bit strange if anyone else walked in Sonny's room at that moment. They probably would of gotten the wrong idea, too. I was laying on top of Sonny, both of us on the floor, her arms wrapped around my back and my hands on her waist, our lips connected.

There's always something you dread happening: having your parents walk in on you kissing someone. Let it be known, it's even more awkward for you when it's the other person's parents.

Sonny's door squeaked open, but neither of us noticed, until someone spoke.

"Alison? Are you still awa...oh my god!"

_Oh, crap._

* * *

**Next chapter, you get to see what goes on. :)**

**Now, as you can see, Chad's mom is on the friends side.**

**-Abbie**


	49. Chapter 48

**Next chapter. Yay.**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Sonny.**

* * *

_To anyone who would walk into my room at that moment, the situation would look a bit..weird. Chad was laying on top of me, both of us on the floor, my arms wrapped around his back and his hands on my waist, our lips connected._

_So, of course, the worst thing possible happened._

_"Alison? Are you still awa...oh my god!"_

_Crap._

_June 29, 2010. 11:19 P.M._

Chad and I practically leaped apart. I took this moment to look at Chad: his hair was messy, his cheeks were flushed, he was breathing heavy, and his lips were shining - my lip gloss was smeared all over them. And I was sure I didn't look much different.

Oh, this was not looking good in my mother's opinion.

"What in the world is going on here?" she yelled.

"No, mom, it's..it's not as bad as it looks." I exclaimed. "Nothing was going to happen!"

My mother scoffed. "Yes, because I walked in! Now what if I hadn't? You probably would have had.._intimate relations_, with this boy!"

"No, Misses Munroe," Chad started. "I would never, ever, take advantage of your daughter like that."

"Yeah, you're right. You won't get the chance to. I'm bolting your window shut, Alison, and you're to never leave this room!" she stepped closer to me. "I don't need my daughter turning into some slut!" she turned to Chad. "And as for you, I have half a mind to-"

"Connie," my father was standing in the doorway of my bedroom. He coughed awkwardly. "Can I talk to you...in the hall?"

"You just wait until I get back." my mother glared at both Chad and I, then followed my dad into the hall.

Chad immediently tackled me in a hug. "I love you." he whispered. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I love you, too." I giggled. "But why are you telling me so many times?"

He sighed. "Well, your mom isn't letting you set a foot out of your room, and she hates my guts. Do the math."

I looked down. "You think we're never going to see eachother, don't you?"

"I never said that." Chad frowned. "But it seems unlikely. So, I just want to make sure you know exactly how I feel about you." he smiled.

"I'm guessing you love me?"

"More then you could ever imagine." he placed kisses on my neck, my cheeks, my nose, my hands, my arms, and my lips. "I love you so much." he growled. "And don't you ever forget that."

It was then that my mother walked in, anger still evident on her face. She looked at us, then narrowed her eyes. I looked over at Chad and saw that his cheeks were bright red. I figured mine were, too. "Alright, what happened while I was gone?" my mo - Connie, actually, I don't even want to call her my mother anymore, asked.

"N-nothing." I stuttered.

"Sure." she crossed her arms over her chest.

Chad looked at me. "Why bother lieing?" he asked. My - _Connie_, smirked.

"I figured you were lieing. Out with it."

I said nothing, so Chad spoke up. "I just told Sonny that I loved her." he shrugged.

"Five times," I muttered, giggling.

Connie's eyes softened for a minute, but became ice cold again. "And why would you do that?"

"He figured this would be the last time we'd see eachother." I sighed. "He wanted to make sure I knew how he felt about me. Mom," I looked up at her. "It's not fair for you to do this to us. Nothing happened, and nothing was going to happen. I'm only sixteen! And Chad himself is only seventeen. I love him, and he loves me. Why can't you just let us be together?"

She was silent for a bit. "Because you don't deserve to be happy," she finally spat, then walked out, slamming the door.

Tears brimmed in my eyes, and Chad wrapped his arms around me.

_When did I turn into Cinderella?_

* * *

**Gosh, this story is depressing. I need to go happy things up now.**

**-Abbie**


	50. Chapter 49

**I would like you all to take something into consideration:**

**You'd Be Surprised, one of my other stories if you didn't know, has forty-nine chapters. When this story was on chapter forty-nine, it had 726 reviews. You'd Be Surprised has 306. Do you realize that's a 420 review difference?**

**Jesus Christ.**

**You guys are awesomenessfacesaucecakes.**

**Yeah. That's a word now. Look it up.**

**MirandaKP: No, you don't make me sad. Me dedicating it to you had nothing to do with the content of the chapters - I just dedicated it to you because you're dedicating worthy. :)**

**Note: I didn't plan on making Skylar's character as..annoying as he is. A good annoying, though. :D He started out as more of a shy and quiet nice guy, but turned into the loud-mouth obnoxious one. xD Another note, do you realize only like a week went by over 50 chapters?**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Sonny.**

* * *

_"He figured this would be the last time we'd see eachother." I sighed. "He wanted to make sure I knew how he felt about me. Mom," I looked up at her. "It's not fair for you to do this to us. Nothing happened, and nothing was going to happen. I'm only sixteen! And Chad himself is only seventeen. I love him, and he loves me. Why can't you just let us be together?"_

_She was silent for a bit. "Because you don't deserve to be happy," she finally spat, then walked out, slamming the door._

_Tears brimmed in my eyes, and Chad wrapped his arms around me._

_June 29, 2010. 11:32 P.M._

We waited for a while, but shockingly enough, "Connie" never came in again to tell Chad to get the heck out of her house. I had expected her to, with the way she was acting. I finally decided to call Tawni (luckily there was a phone in my room) - hoping she was still awake - and tell her everything. I was going to call Quinn at first, but I decided Tawni would have a funnier reaction.

I could of used a laugh.

So, I called the hotel and they got Tawni for me. After I told her everything - and I do mean everything, she was...surprised, to say the least.

"WHAT? She did _what _now? Oh, your mother is lucky I wasn't there! I would have sla..." I could hear the faint sound of a 'p', but Tawni stopped. "You know what? Never mind what I'd do. Let's talk about what your mother did. How could she say you don't deserve to be happy? Who says that to their own daughter?"

"I don't know, Tawni." I sighed.

"Hey, is Chad still there?"

"Yeah..."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Sure, I guess." I frowned, then handed Chad the phone. "Tawni wants to talk to you."

Chad's eyes widened, and he got a panicked expression on his face. "Tell her I'm not here!" he mouthed.

"To late." I grinned, shrugging. He groaned and took the phone from me.

He winced. "Hello?...No...I know, right?...Yeah. How'd you know?...Yeah, you're smart. Sure...Tawni! Why would you ask that? No!...your curiosity is strange...Thanks. Bye...I don't care. I'm hanging up anyway." and with that, he hung up, and looked at me.

"What were you talking about?" I asked, scrunching my nose in confusion. They're conversation sounded strange, from what I could hear.

"Tawni asked if your mom had kicked me out of your room yet, then said that she knew I climbed in the window - even though you apparently didn't tell her that part. Then, she asked if I "frenched" you yet, teased me, and I hung up." he frowned. "Thanks for making me talk to that monster."

"She's not a monster!" I defended. "She's just...strange. But she's nice, too." I smiled. I then looked over at the door as it opened a crack. I closed my eyes tightly, hoping it wasn't my mother, but when I opened them, I faced the trying-not-to-smile face of my brother.

"Hey, I heard what happened. Glad I didn't walk in on anything..." Derek stepped in and closed the door as I threw a pillow at him. "Hey! Don't hurt me! I'm doing you a favor."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "How so?"

He shrugged. "Mom told me to come here and kick Chad out, but I'm going to be nice and not." he smiled. "So you're _welcome_. Now, I want to talk about mom." he sighed, sitting on my bed - Chad and I were still sitting on the floor. "Let's face the facts, she's crazy."

I snorted. "Can't deny that."

"But," he frowned at me. "I think there's something more to what she's doing."

"What'ya mean?"

"Like..I think she might have gotten her heart broken once. Or something like that. And she doesn't want the same thing to happen to you, y'know?" I shrugged. He had a point. She had never told us anything about her heart getting broken, though. "Anyway, I'm just going to go. You guys probably want to flirt with eachother or something. I'll tell mom that Chad jumped back out the window. Hide him in the closet or something if she comes in again." With that, Derek smiled and left.

Not long after, something fell on me. Actually, someone. Skylar had decided to climb into my room, and, as Chad did, he fell on the floor.

Or, to be more correct, on me.

"I bet you wish I was Quinn right now." I smirked.

"Shut it, Sonface." Skylar grumbled, then moved, allowing me to sit back up.

"You do like her, though, don't you?"

Skylar grinned and pinched my cheek. "You bet your Chad attacked lips I do."

I squealed, smiling. "Oh, this is great! You should know that she likes you back." Skylar blushed.

"Sh-sh-she, she does?" he squeaked. "Well, this is great."

"Why are you disappointed?"

He smiled. "No, I mean this is great! Now I can go ask her out!" he ran in front of the window and flashed me a peace sign. "Later, losers!" Skylar exclaimed, before leaping out of the window.

"Wait, Skylar, it's eleven at night!" I yelled, but he was already down the street.

* * *

**Meh, it's short. That makes me sad. But I couldn't think of anything else to put into it. Gimme some ideas, nerds. :D**

**You know she likes the lights at nights on the neon broadway signs. She don't really mind, it's only love she hoped to find.**

**~Runaway, Bon Jovi.**

**-Abbie**


	51. Chapter 50

**So, liekohmygosh.**

**It's chapter fifty.**

**Woot.**

**Eh, school is starting to suck. Project for History, another test for Science, essay for English, and then, my English teacher decides to add another thing in. Now I have to get a poem and memorize it, then recite it to my whole second period English class, including 'hand movement', and expression.**

**I don't like talking to crowds in general. Now we have to add this other junk?**

**Gah.**

**Hey, anyone wanna guess what poem I chose? Take a hint - go check my favorite movie on my profile.**

**Note - Is it just me, or is this story like a soap-opera thingy? I've been on the same day for like 10 chapters. This takes "a lot can happen in one day" to a whole new level.**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Chad.**

* * *

_June 29, 2010. 11:48 P.M._

I pushed the door to my house open. I expected everyone to be asleep. But, to my surprise (no, literally, I jumped back like a foot) my mom swirled around in the chair she was sitting in, and looked at me, a slight grin on her face.

"You were out for a while there. What happened?" she asked.

"Skylar had like a thousand sarcastic or random comments, I climbed up the side of Sonny's house, made out with her, her mother caught us and banished me from seeing her ever again - adding that Sonny didn't deserve to be happy, we called our annoying friend Tawni, Sonny's brother came in and said that their mom was crazy but probably had some backstory, Skylar climbed into Sonny's room and then left, going to ask her friend Quinn out - you know, normal stuff." I shrugged as if all of that was nothing. Meanwhile, my mother's eyes made her look like a deer caught in headlights.

She then scrunched her face up in confusion. "How can you call out of that normal?" I shrugged again. "Just a few comments. One, you made out with Sonny? Two, what kind of mother says their daughter doesn't deserve to be happy? Three, who's Tawni? Four, her brother had a change in heart, I take it? But he seems right. Four...well, I have nothing to say about that last part. It's just weird." she shook her head.

"Okay, fine. One, yes, I did, and it was awesome. Two, I know, right? Three, some crazy chick we met in Texas. Four, he obviously did, and, I think he may be. Four..yeah, that part was just weird."

"Sounds like an interesting night." my mom scrunched her nose up. "More exciting then mine."

"What happened to you, then?"

She sighed. "Your sister started crying for some reason I still can't figure out, and your father..he's being a little...odd, right now."

I thought about what she said. Lizzie? Crying? The only time I had ever seen her cry was when they were fake tears, and she was trying to get me punished again. And my father always acted odd. There was nothing different about that.

"Sounds interesting enough to me." I answered, then walked up to my room.

* * *

_June 30, 2010. 10:36 A.M._

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my bedroom door. And, I realized something. Sleeping alone in my bed was...lonely, compared to when Sonny and I were both at that hotel. That made me remember - I couldn't see her anymore. Her mother would rip my head off if I did (and probably hang it in her room as some sort of trophy).

I knew I had to find a way, though. I just had to.

I rubbed my eyes and got up, yawning. Slowly, I opened the door, and blinked. "Wha-" I started, but I immediently felt tiny arms wrap around my waist. I looked down.

"I'm sorry!" Lizzie wailed, and I could feel tears making my shirt wet. "I'm sorry, Chad!"

I awkwardly patted her head. "What are you sorry for, Lizzie?" I could think of quite a few reasons for her to be sorry, but I thought I'd let her say her reasons.

She looked up at me with glittering eyes and a tear-stained face. "Everything. Every single thing I did."

And I couldn't help it - her six year old cuteness finally got to me. I was her big brother, after all. I couldn't hate her for the rest of my life. I wrapped my arms around her and picked her up, smiling. "Thanks, Liz. Apology accepted."

Lizzie grinned and played with my hair. She then said something I never would have expected her to.

"I love you, Chaddy."

Tears of joy brimmed my eyes, and she wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me. "I love you too, Liz."

* * *

_June 30, 2010. 12:03 P.M._

By noon, I was still smiling about the whole Lizzie deal. I couldn't believe there was actually a normal _person_ under all of that evil! I told my mom about what happened, too, and she grinned, saying that must have been why Lizzie was crying. Crying, an emotion I didn't know Lizzie was capable of.

My mood was crushed, though, when Lizzie ran down the stairs and stood in front of me. Her eyes had a hurt and sad look to them, and I could see a small bruise forming under her eye. I immediently set the book I was reading beside me, and looked at her.

"What happened, Liz?"

She said something, then, that made me forgive her all over again and broke my heart.

"Daddy hit me."

* * *

**Gosh, why am I so horrible?**

**I am the blue in your back alley view, where the horizon and the rooftops meet.**

**~Technicolor Phase, Owl City.**

**-Abbie**


	52. Chapter 51

**Don't you just get so excited when I update?**

**No? Eh, forget you.**

**YAY! No school on Wednesday! YES!**

**BTW, sorry about the large change in time, but I wanted it to be nighttime when the ending event occured.**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Sonny.**

* * *

_June 30, 2010. 11:47 P.M._

"Sonny?" I heard my mom's voice come from the other side of my bedroom door. A few things were different, though. For one, she called me Sonny. I don't think she had ever done that before - if she had, it was rare. Second, her voice was quiet, not...plain to say, she wasn't yelling at me. "May I come in?"

The shock of her actually asking and not just barging in (that and the tone of her voice) made me reply, "Uh..sure."

My mother stepped into my room slowly. Her eyes were red, as if she had been crying, and there was a frown on her face. She shut the door slowly and walked over, sitting next to me on my bed. She sighed. "I'm..I'm so sorry for how I acted."

The caring in my soaked through - as usual. "No, it's fine, mom." I attempted to smile.

"It's really not, Sonny. I was over reacting, and being...disrespectful, to put it in simple words. You do deserve to be happy, Sonny." I couldn't help it - I broke out into a smile. My mother sighed again. "There's something I have to tell you."

"Well..what is it?"

"There's a - a reason that I acted the way I did." she shook her head, then took a deep, shaky breath. "Back when I was sixteen, the same age as you, I had a boyfriend, just like you do." Or _did_, according to her. Mom closed her eyes. "He said he loved me. And, I thought I loved him too. We did some things that..I'm not proud of, now." she opened her eyes back up. "And, Sonny, I ended up pregnant."

I gasped quietly. "Does this mean that I'm not actually related to Derek?"

"No, no," she chuckled a bit. "He's your real brother. Your father met me later. That boy I was dating, though, left me when he found out."

I had heard of stuff like that happening before. It always made me feel depressed. I didn't know my own mother had gone through it, though.

"Did you get an abortion, then?"

"No, I didn't. My aunt lived next to a couple who couldn't have a baby, and..they took him." I saw tears brimming in her eyes. "I never got to see him again, either."

Yikes.

"The point of the story is...I don't want the same thing happening to you."

I took a moment to think about everything. I hadn't known my mother had gone through such a horrible experience. She was just looking out for me, she wasn't being...well, evil. "It's not going to, mom."

"Yes, you are a smart girl." she smiled. "And I know you won't make the same mistakes as I did. But...knowing that you and Chad already said that you love eachother...it scares me a bit. Don't you think you're rushing into things?"

No.

"So..I still can't see him." I looked down.

"I'm sorry, but, the answer is yes. It's for your own safety, Sonny." she stood up and began walking towards the door. "And, you're still stuck in this house. Not only is James still trying to find you - if you stay hidden, it'll lessen the chances - but none of this changes the fact that you were lying on the floor with that boy on you." she opened the door, and before leaving, added, "See? Another good example of rushing into things." and with that, she closed my door.

I suppose, she was a bit right. We were sort of rushing into saying "I love you" and all that. But, if the feelings were there, why not share them? And I was sure Chad would never do anything like that to me. Then again, I didn't want to be to quick and naïve like Carmen on George Lopez.

Only I would make a T.V. reference in a situation like this.

* * *

_June 30, 2010. 9:18 P.M._

"Mom?" I asked, walking down the stairs. She looked at me from where she was sitting on the couch. "Do you mind if I go out for a while?" I knew she had told me to stay inside, but honestly, being in my room for the whole day was boring. Derek had offered to let me play on any of the games in his room, but I didn't feel up to it. I was to busy mourning the loss of Channy, as Tawni called it.

She thought for a moment, then sighed. "I suppose. I guess it would be pretty boring staying in here the whole day." Finally, for once we were on the same page. "But bring Quinn with you." I nodded, then called Quinn.

"Hello?" she asked. Her voice was unusually happy and peppy.

"Quinn?" I asked, incredulously.

"Yep. Sonny, I'm guessing? What's up?"

I shook my head, thinking that the unnormally happy tone was just my imagination. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to that park down the street with me. I'm really bored - I've been in the house the whole day - and my mother said you have to come with."

"Why don't you ask Chad?"

"That's another thing, I need to talk to you."

"Um..sure, I guess. Meet you at your house in a sec." the phone clicked off.

She arrived at my house a while later. I made sure to wear a hat, wanting to avoid anyone possibly recognizing me and selling me in to James. Turns out, it wasn't just the first person that he was giving money to. It was every single person that called in with my correct location. It didn't matter to him - his whole family was rich.

Quinn and I walked down to the park I was talking about. Sitting on the bench next to Quinn, I looked around. This park looked a lot like the one Chad and I first became a couple at. The bench, the fountain, everything.

I felt like killing whoever designed the park.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Quinn asked.

I jumped in and told her the whole story. My mother banishing me from seeing Chad, him sneaking into my window, mom catching Chad and I, Derek being nicer, and then the story mom told me. I told her every single detail, including how Skylar wanted to ask her out - she said she already knew, because he actually did run over to her house and ask her. That was the reason she was so giddy over the phone.

There were nearly tears in Quinn's eyes by the time I finished. She told me it was like something that would be on one of those Lifetime movies.

"You're not allowed to see Chad at all, then?" she asked. I nodded. Quinn leaned in and hugged me. "I'm sorry, Sonny. I know how much you loved him."

"_Love _him," I corrected. Quinn shrugged. "Hey, I'm going to go over and sit by the fountain, alright?" she nodded and I got up, walking over to the fountain. The second I got up, though, Quinn pulled her phone out and started texting.

Thanks, Quinny.

It was a while of me sitting by the fountain and Quinn texting before I felt arms wrap around me. I felt a jolt of fear, at first, but I recognized who the person was and snuggled into them.

"Chad," I whispered, grinning. "How'd you know I was here?"

"Quinn texted Skylar, who called me." he smiled back at me. "We were only apart for a day, and I already missed you like crazy." Chad sat next to me, wrapping one of his arms around my shoulders.

Non-sarcasm, this time: Thank you Quinn.

"I found out the reason my mom acted the way she did," I suddenly blurted.

"Why's that?" I told him everything my mom had, and his eyes widened. "W-what? She thinks I would do that to you?"

I shrugged. "She's just looking out for me, Chad."

"Wait...so we still can't see eachother?" I shook my head, and he looked down. "Oh."

"Yeah, I know." I sighed. "This is all a mess. But, would you have preferred us to stay in California so I could have gotten kidnapped by James?"

"No."

"Well there you go." I smiled. "So, what happened with you today?"

Chad took a deep breath. "Ugh, where to begin? For starters, Lizzie apologized for everything she did. She even said she loved me." he smiled, and I smiled with him. "But, then, later, she came downstairs and told me that our father hit her."

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. I knew my dad was bad, but...I didn't know he was _that_ bad."

I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Quinn staring at us, grinning. "Why are our families so disfunctional?"

"I couldn't tell you, Sonny. I really couldn't."

* * *

**Yay, more drama! Isn't this exciting? **

**No. I didn't think so. This story is to dramatic for it's own good. WHERE IS THE HAPPINESS?**

**Why do I keep running from the truth? All I ever think about is you.**

**~Crush, David Archuleta.**

**-Abbie**


	53. Chapter 52

**It's like the like weekend like again! Ohmygosh!**

**Alrighty.**

**So, hey, what's up with everyone? I feel like I haven't updated in forever - even though it's only been two days or so. I feel sorry, though, 'cause you guys deserve better. D: I was updating every day for a while, and then suddenly, I don't for two days! Seriously, what kind of authress am I?**

**Enough ranting.**

**Yesterday I was suffering with a major stomach ache, and even threw up once. So you can see why I didn't update. Besides that, I'm working on another story (not a fanfic), and then there's homework.**

**You understand, right? :D**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Sonny.**

* * *

_June 30, 2010. 9:38 P.M._

"Hey, Quinn, we should probably get back." I called. Quinn looked up at me over her phone. Texting Skylar, no doubt. She nodded in agreement and stood up.

"Aww, you're leaving already?" Chad whined.

I rolled my eyes, smiling. "You'll be alright for a while. You're a big boy." I hugged him. "Hopefully we can secretly meet up again sometime?" he shrugged, and Quinn and I set off towards my house.

"Why weren't you all tears and kissing and junk when you walked away?" Quinn questioned me.

"I know we'll see eachother again. I can use you to contact Skylar to call him."

"Okay..."

"And besides that, no matter how hard my mother tries, you can't stop destiny."

"You think you and Chad are destiny?"

"I know us being together is destiny. It's elementary, my dear Quinn." we laughed together. That was one of the things I missed while I had ran away - Quinn and I hanging out together.

"Hey, wait!" Quinn suddenly blurted. She punched me in the arm. "I told you to call as soon as you got a phone when you ran away. You were at a hotel, so obviously you had a phone! You liar!"

"Sheesh! I didn't think about it. I was to busy running away from a madman who was trying to kidnap me!"

We stared at eachother for a while, anger in our eyes, until we began laughing. Ah, the great thing about having best friends.

"So, what's up with you and Skylar?" I asked, winking.

Quinn blushed and shrugged. "I dunno." she muttered. "He asked me out."

I squealed. "Yeah, you said that earlier, didn't you? Don't you think he's a bit..crazy, though, for climbing through your window to ask you?"

"Actually, about that." Quinn looked like she was trying not to laugh. "He didn't exactly go to my window..at first." she looked at me.

"Then where did he go?"

"Missy's." Missy was one of Quinn's older sisters. I began laughing, and Quinn lightly slapped me. "Hey, it's not that funny!" I raised my eyebrows at her, and she began laughing, too. "Okay, it is that funny."

"What did Missy say?"

"well, at first she thought he was there for her." Quinn frowned. "But then she directed him to my window. Skylar, he's such a dork." she got a dreamy look on her face. "I like him so much!"

I smiled. "At least your parents aren't keeping you from him - be grateful." I then sighed, looking down.

"Aww, come on, Sonny, you said yourself that your mom can't stop destiny! Be positive!" she did an odd dance that made me laugh again.

We began walking in silence, and I took the time to look around. There was a cold wind, which was a bit odd for Summer. I couldn't help but notice how dark it was. Sure, there were street lights that helped light the sidewalk up a bit, but it was still pretty dark. So much for the city that never sleeps.

"Hey, Sonny, Quinny."

Quinn and I stopped dead in our tracks. It seemed that the air around us got even colder. Quinn glanced at me without turning her head.

"Was that who I think it is?"

I gulped. "James?" she nodded.

_Oh, Jesus Christ._

* * *

**MWHAHA! This chapter is only short 'cause I LOVE TEASING YOU GUYS WITH CLIFFHANGERS!**

**It's sort of a cliffhanger..I guess. Pfft.**

**I'll try to update soon.**

**On a different note, anyone got any requests/ideas for one-shots? I really wanna right one, but I can't think of anything. D; By the way, if any of you ever wanna tell me when your birthday is close by, I can dedicate a one-shot to you. :) Think of it as my present.**

**-Abbie**


	54. Chapter 53

**Okay, okay, stop looking at me like that! I swear, there's a very, -dodges apple-, reason I, -dodges cake-, haven't, -dodges chair- updated in so, -dodges David Henrie-, long! **

**Okay, who threw David?**

**Anywho, the reason is because my computer went pfffft. In other words, I can't go on it right now. But, but! My sister's boyfriend is fixing it as we speak, so I should be able to get back on my new update nearly everyday pattern. :)**

**Random Question: Did you know that an aglet is actually the little plastic piece on the end of a shoelace? If you watch Phineas and Ferb you probably do. Furthermore, a chad is the little paper circles you get when you use a holepunch.**

**So yeah.**

**He's trash no one cares about.**

**:D.**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to...LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate! For a few reasons. Ahem, for one, in their story, SWAC of Falling in Love, they used me for the disclaimer and dedicated something to me, when I didn't even know them. :D And second, they actually typed AbbielovesChanny, instead of abbieloveschanny or AbbieLovesChanny. So kudos to you. **

**Disclaimer: Well, 'cause I don't feel like doing anything interesting for the disclaimer, I don't own SWAC. What? Are you upset that it wasn't all fancy? Are you going to sue me or something? - psh!**

**Oh.**

**You are?**

**Well.**

**Sonny.**

* * *

_"Hey, Sonny, Quinny."_

_Quinn and I stopped dead in our tracks. It seemed that the air around us got even colder. Quinn glanced at me without turning her head._

_"Was that who I think it is?"_

_I gulped. "James?" she nodded._

_Oh, Jesus Christ._

_June 30, 2010. 9:48 P.M._

"What, you girls aren't happy to see me?"

We stood frozen, in our spot. I was far to afraid to do anything, and I think Quinn may have been, too. I didn't understand it - wasn't James in California? How did he get to New York? When did he get to New York? Most importantly, how did he know we came back to New York?

"Not exactly, James." Quinn muttered, clenching her jaw. Slowly, we turned around. There he was, the reincarnation of the devil himself, dressed in a long-sleeved black shirt and jeans. He didn't look as evil as I remembered, though. His eyes weren't dark with malice and hatred. He didn't have a smirk on his face, ready to kill us (or something).

James sighed. "I'm guessing you think I'm going to kidnap you, or something?"

We shrugged. He was pretty much spot on.

"Well, I'm not."

What was his purpose of traveling across the whole country to find me, then?

"I..I just wanna talk, alright?"

Quinn glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "And why should we trust you, exactly?"

"You make a good point." James frowned. "But, come on. I promise I won't try anything. I just wanna go somewhere else and talk."

"Why can't we stay here and talk?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes at him.

James sighed. "You girls are difficult," he muttered. "The only reason I want to go somewhere else is because, if you haven't noticed, it's dark and it's cold. Any other questions?"

We shrugged.

"Alright, then let's go."

* * *

_June 30, 2010. 9:56 P.M._

"Now, see, why would I pick a public place if I wanted to kill you two?" James smirked as we sat down in the small coffee shop he had chosen for us to, as he claimed, talk. "Not only are there other customers here, there's an employee with a phone right next to her. So you can calm down, and stop being so worried. And besides that, I bet if I laid a hand on either of you that blonde guy or his dorky friend would have my head."

"Can you just get to the point, James?" Quinn questioned.

"Yeah." he cleared his throat. "Quinn, I'd like to talk to Ali...Sonny," he smiled at me, "Alone."

"No way!" Quinn immediently yelled.

James jumped back a bit in surprise. "Um...you can watch us, and sit over there." he pointed to a nearby table. "Just no eavesdropping."

"Fine." Quinn groaned, getting up and walking towards the table.

"What do you want with me now, James?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Like I said," he put up his hands in defense. "Just to talk." he was silent for a moment. "About how I acted at that hotel...that was, to put it simply, stupid." I snickered. "I just want to apologize for everything I did to you. I kind of feel disgusted by myself, now."

"As you should." I muttered.

"I don't know why I did it, to be honest. I guess I just got angry sometimes...and I didn't know how to deal with that anger..properly."

"Now what would you have to be angry about?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You didn't notice it?"

"Notice what?"

"Sonny," he laughed slightly, smiling. "I had feelings for you the minute I saw you. And after our first date..I could of swore I was in love."

What?

"You have an odd way of showing love."

"No, no, let me continue. Don't you remember when you were talking to Quinn about me?" No. He leaned back in his chair. "I heard that. All of it."

Oh...wait.

_"So, I heard you're parents set you up with somebody." Quinn got her gossip smile on. _

_"Yeah," I shrugged. "His name's James."_

_"Is he cute?"_

_"Not especially in my opinion - though I've always liked blondes. I don't really like him at all." I frowned. "I guess I'll have to suffer through dating him for my parent's sake."_

Crap. That.

"So, wait - I was the one to start all of this?"

James shrugged. "I guess you could say that. But, Sonny, I don't care about all of that anymore." he smiled. He took his phone out and began pressing a few buttons. "Actually, I've already got a new girlfriend - who I really like, may I add." he moved the phone over so I could see it.

"Tawni?" I shrieked, nearly jumping out of my seat.

"Yeah. And don't think I lied to her about myself, or anything. She knows everything that happened. And, she wanted me to give you this." he pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket and handed it to me.

_Dear Sonny,_

_How's New York? (Why does it seem that that's always what people start with in letters?) Um, anyway, I would have called you, but in case you weren't there to answer the phone, I thought this would be better. I'm guessing by now, if you have this, you already know that I'm sort of dating your ex-boyfriend._

_Yeah, I know, that's kind of against the girl code, and besides that, you hate him. But, he says he's trying to change. He wants to switch his life around, and I'm willing to help him._

_Just please, don't hate him, alright?_

_Tawni_

I set the note down next to me on the table. _Tawni _was dating _James_? It just didn't seem right. But I wasn't going to hold her back from being with him - like _someone_ is doing - if that's what she wanted. Mainly because I knew how it felt.

"I'm..I'm happy for you and Tawni, James." I smiled.

"Thanks, Ali." he grinned back at me. "And you still don't know how sorry I am for everything I did to you. I just..I wanted to come make things right. So, come on. Do you forgive me?" James smiled hopefully.

I sighed. I couldn't go on hating him forever, right? Everyone deserves a second chance. Well, in most cases. Now, kidnappers or murderers? I have different standards for them.

"Yeah, James." I shook his hand. "I forgive you."

"Hey, get away from her!" I heard a shout at the door.

_Oh, dang it._

* * *

**Mwhaha! There we go. Sorta long chapter to get us back on track.**

**-Abbie**


	55. Chapter 54

**Ohmygosh. I actually updated. Can you believe it?**

**I apologize, my mushrooms. Yes, I wasn't dead. Let it be known that I had a huge case of writer's block with this story, which is one of the reason I was behind in updates. The other is school. You all have to understand, no?**

**On an unrelated note, who's seen the trailer for Beastly? I kinda wanna see that movie. And I absolutely adore the song on the trailer - Broken Arrow by Pixie Lott. Actually, later in this story, I think that song might fit. One of the reason I say that is because it inspired me for part of the plot line that is coming up. So, hey, for the next few chapters, you could listen to that song while you read.**

**On another random note, does anyone else think Davis Cleveland is adorable? :D**

**Just a thought.**

**Dedication: This is dedicated to my stalker buddy, IMaGUMMYbear. :)**

**Disclaimer: Because some evil fan threw him last chapter, David's here to do the disclaimer.**

**David: Your crowd is brutal, huh?**

**I know, right!**

**David: AbbielovesChanny doesn't own SWAC. Or me. To the person who threw me, thanks oodles.**

**Oodles. -giggle-.**

**Sonny.**

* * *

_"Thanks, Ali." he grinned back at me. "And you still don't know how sorry I am for everything I did to you. I just..I wanted to come make things right. So, come on. Do you forgive me?" James smiled hopefully._

_I sighed. I couldn't go on hating him forever, right? Everyone deserves a second chance. Well, in most cases. Now, kidnappers or murderers? I have different standards for them._

_"Yeah, James." I shook his hand. "I forgive you."_

_"Hey, get away from her!" I heard a shout at the door._

_June 30, 2010. 10:16 P.M._

James tensed up, closing his eyes. "How did I know something like this would happen?" he muttered. "Let me guess - it's your boyfriend?" he opened his eyes back up.

I nodded.

"Could you, um.." James chuckled a bit. "Could you explain to him that I'm not trying to hurt you?"

"Yeah, James." I sighed, getting out of my seat. "I'll take care of it." I walked past a slightly worried looking Quinn to the door of the shop where Chad was standing, fuming. His fists were clenched and he was glaring at James. Finally, he looked over at me and his face softened.

Chad put his hands on my shoulders. "Did he hurt you?"

"No!" I exclaimed. "I'm fine." I narrowed my eyes at him. "What, do you think I'm that stupid that I'd come to a coffee shop and talk to James if I thought he'd hurt me?"

Suddenly, Chad became angry again. "You were stupid enough to not tell anyone the whole time he was abusing you!"

I could tell Quinn and James' jaws had both dropped behind me. I did a silent gasp myself. I forced back my tears, and every one of my breaths became quick and short. Finally, I closed my eyes. "Why do you care anyway?" I asked. I opened my eyes again and finally tears began to brim in them. "You're not my boyfriend," I said as I opened the door of the coffee shop and exited it quickly.

* * *

_June 30, 2010. 10:25 P.M._

I forced the door of my house open and then slammed it behind me. My mother, father, and Derek were all sitting in the living room. They looked up at me as I stood in front of the door, huffing and puffing.

"Sonny?" my father asked - probably the first time he had ever called me that.

Tears began to come out of my eyes again, and I shook my head. I ran towards the stairs, hearing Derek get up and call after me. I went up to my room, collapsing on my bed, tears pouring out of my eyes by now.

I thought about what had just happened. Chad and I were supposed to break up because of my mother - but I knew we hadn't. Now I had officially done it. Officially...well, dumped him.

I'm stupid. So, so, stupid.

See? I could say it to myself, but I didn't appreciate it when others agreed. Especially not the one who had told me he loved me. Why would he do such a thing? That wasn't the Chad I knew. That wasn't the one that had hugged me for no reason, when we weren't even together. That wasn't the one who had kissed me in the rain. That wasn't the one who had told me he loved me nearly every second of the day.

That was just some jerk.

Sigh.

At that moment, Derek burst into my room. He looked at me with sympathy in his eyes, then kneeled down by my bed next to me.

"Do you want to talk?" he asked quietly.

"Boy troubles." I responded, figuring that would scare him off.

Derek chuckled. "I'll still listen."

I finally sat up, and Derek sat next to me. I sighed, thinking of where to begin.

"Did mom tell you I went to the park with Quinn?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, Quinn had texted Skylar who told Chad that we were there. He came and visited us."

"You're lucky mom doesn't know. She'd kill you."

I rolled my eyes, smiling. "Thanks for that confidence boost. Anyway, when Quinn and I were walking home, we met up with James."

"Seriously?" Derek's eyes widened.

"Yup. James. He asked to talk to me, and we went to a coffee shop - there were witnesses there. We talked for a while, and then, for reasons unknown, I forgave him for everything. At that moment, Chad walked into the shop. He got all...protective, and angry at James. He asked me if I got hurt, and I asked _him_ if he thought I was stupid enough to talk to James if I thought he'd hurt me."

"And?"

I sighed. "He told me I was stupid enough to stay with James while he abused me."

"What?" Derek stood up in surprise. "He said that?" I nodded. "But...he...Sonny, I saw the way he looked at you. It was a rare look for a teenage boy to ever give to a girl."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What look was it?"

Derek's voice got quieter. "When he looked at you, he had love in his eyes, not lust." he sighed. "The point is, no matter what he says, he loves you. I know he does."

"I wasn't finished." I continued. "It was then that I told Chad he wasn't my boyfriend anymore."

"You did _what_?" Derek shrieked. "Sonny, I know you love him, too! You just practically showed him you didn't! Why would you do that?"

"You're making me feel so much better, Derek." I glared at him, and he smiled meekly. "I don't know why I did it. And I know, I know it was a big mistake. That's why I'm so upset."

"Don't worry, Sonny." Derek sat down next to me, putting an arm around my shoulders. "You'll get through this."

* * *

**Aww, who hates me right now? Don't worry, you'll hate me more later. Hopefully, even later after that, you'll love me again.**

**:P.**

**I see your face in every flower, and your eyes in stars above.**

**~The Very Thought of You, various artists.**

**-Abbie**


	56. Chapter 55

**Hey, yo, whoa, I updated again.**

**:D.**

**Random note: my current celebrity crushes are Avan Jogia, Gregg Sulkin, and Nick Simmons. I just thought I'd share that with you all. **

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Chad.**

* * *

_June 30, 2010. 10:17 P.M._

"You were stupid enough to not tell anyone the whole time he was abusing you!"

I'd like to share something with you, now.

I wish I could go back and slap myself for that one. How big of an idiot am I?

I could see both Quinn and James behind Sonny - there jaws dropped. The pain in Sonny's face was what broke my heart, though. What broke my heart more? I had been the one to do that to her.

Seriously, I want to go back and punch myself. I deserved it.

Tears formed in her pretty brown eyes. "Why do you care anyway?" Sonny walked to the door and pushed it open. "You're not my boyfriend." And with that, she left. Out of the coffee store, and out of my life.

Kill me. Kill me now.

I stayed there for a while, standing in surprise and silence. Quinn eventually walked over to me, resting her hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright, Chad?" she asked, more quiet then she usually was.

I finally came out of my shock and looked at her. "Ye.." I swallowed. "No. No, I'm...I'm really not." I shook my head. "Uh, I'm just gonna..." I trailed off, pointing to the door. Quinn nodded and I walked out of the shop.

That dang coffee shop where I had my heart broken.

* * *

_June 30, 2010. 10:33 P.M._

I opened the door to my house and stepped inside. There was no one around, and I couldn't hear anything.

"Mom?" I called out. In a second I saw a flash of blonde hair come down the stairs and my mother was in front of me.

She grinned. "So, what happened?" she examined my face, and her smile disappeared. "Chad? What happened?" her voice became quieter.

I sighed. "She broke up with me." I walked to the couch and sat on it. My mom rushed to my side.

"What? She...why?"

"Probably," I started, my voice low. "Because I called her stupid."

"You did _what_?" Mom shrieked. "Why in the _world_ would you do that?"

I fake smiled. "Because, I am the biggest idiot in the world."

"Oh," Mom sat down next to me, putting a hand on my back. "You're not the biggest idiot in the world. There is your father." she smiled at me, and I laughed a bit. "Now, I'm sure, Sonny was just a little bit mad, and she didn't actually mean what she said."

"Hopefully." I muttered. "But, then again, because of her mom, we had to break up anyway."

"That is true." Mom shrugged. "Then, what are you going to do? Try to get her back, or get over her?"

"I don't know." I sighed. "I really do not know."

* * *

**And this, my kitties, truffles, mushrooms, or whatever you choose, makes this the shortest chapter of this story.**

**Yay.**

**Do you know that there's still a chance for you, 'cause there's a spark in you.**

**~Firework, Katy Perry**

**-Abbie**


	57. Chapter 56

**Because the last chapter was so friggin' short, here's a longer one right after it. :)**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Sonny.**

* * *

_July 5, 2010. 12:48 P.M._

Since the...incident, we'll call it, my mother had came and tried to talk to me - the night after Derek had, actually. I told her to ask Derek. It was a little while later when she came into my room again. I had expected her to yell at me. But, no, instead, she hugged me.

_"You're not mad?" I asked, wiping my eyes, still upset._

_Mother shook her head. "I'm a bit upset that you lied, sure, but I'm willing to put that aside. You need comforting for what just happened." she smiled, and I smiled back at her._

See? Everyone has a heart. They just need to find it - like the tinman had to.

I hadn't even gone to see fireworks on the fourth. That had been something I had wanted to do with Chad. How great would it be to get kissed under fireworks?

But, sadly, there was a change in plans.

"Sonny?" I heard Derek's voice from the other side of my door. "You have a visitor."

"Who is it?" I asked.

"The woman...girl...from the news."

Jodi!

"Send her up." I called. I had practically forgotten about Jodi!

Slowly, my door was pushed open, and light-haired teenage Jodi stepped in. She smiled sadly at me.

"Hey," she said softly. "I heard what happened. I was talking to your parents." she walked up next to me. "Are you okay?"

"Not really, no."

"Ah." Jodi looked down. "Not exactly the answer I was hoping for." she was quiet for a moment, before saying, "Your mom said that you and I could go out somewhere. Actually, she wants you to leave. She's afraid your mental health is in danger if you just stay in your room forever."

"Who cares? I don't need to be sane for anyone, anyway." I grumbled.

"Oh, come on, please don't turn into an Amber!" Jodi cried.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "An Amber?"

"Yeah, I have this friend - named Amber - and her and her boyfriend had just broken up. Whenever I said anything, she had a response like that. Like one time, when I told her we were going to go to the park, she came out in pajamas. I told her to get dressed, and she asked, "Why should I? I don't have to be pretty for anyone anyway." So, see? An Amber."

"Ah." I laughed a bit, and Jodi smiled.

"So, come on, let's go. Go get dressed, and we can go hang out for a while."

"I'm still upset, Jodi."

"Come on, Sonny! Just because you're having this little fight with Chad means nothing. I guarantee you two will end up together sooner or later. So for now, just don't worry about it." she grinned.

I thought about what she said. Then, suddenly, I stood up, putting my hands on my hips. "You know what, Jodi? I will. In fact, I'm going to get over him. That's right, I said it!"

"Well, now, I think you're being a little drastic..."

"No, Jodi, I'll be fine. He was my first boyfriend anyway. How often do first relationships last? It's like...waffles. You always throw the first one away anyway because it's not good enough."

"Um...alright." Jodi frowned. "So is that a yes?"

I nodded.

* * *

_July 5, 2010. 1:03 P.M._

"See? I told you you would have fun." Jodi smiled at me. We were sitting at a table in front of a "frozen treat", as they called it, shop (where we had obviously gotten the smoothies we were drinking from). Suddenly, Jodi began moving her straw around in her cup, and frowned. "Aww, I'm all out. I'll be back in a sec, alright?" I nodded, and Jodi got up and walked back into the store.

I took the time to admire the beautiful day. I hadn't been outside for, what, six days? It was great to finally get a breath of fresh air.

I had just wished Chad was there with me.

And then I remembered: _getting over him. _

Someone walked over to me, near Jodi's seat.

"Mind if I sit here for a second?" they asked. I shrugged, and they sat down. I looked up to see a boy with brown hair and blue eyes sitting across from me. He smiled.

"Can...can I help you?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry." he stuck his hand out. "Mason."

I smiled, shaking his hand. "Sonny."

"That's pretty." Mason grinned. "Never heard that name before."

"It's actually a nickname," I added.

"Ah."

We sat there in silence for a while, and I had to wonder what was taking Jodi so long. _Did she get attacked by a dragon on her way back?_

"You look like something's bothering you." Mason spoke. Was it that obvious? "What's up?"

"Oh, sorry. It's just...I recently broke up with my boyfriend, and I'm still a little upset, y'know?"

Mason nodded. "Actually, I do. Me and my girlfriend - ex girlfriend - Maggie broke up recently, too."

"Don't get over the pain quick, huh?" I asked.

"No." Mason shook his head. "You really don't."

"I decided I was just going to try to get over him." I shrugged. "It's not working to well so far."

Mason laughed a bit. "I decided to do the same with Maggie. It's going...okay. My friends are trying to convince me to just move on and find someone else. They're watching us right now, actually. They think I'm asking you out."

_"You were stupid enough to not tell anyone the whole time he was abusing you!"_

"Well, might as well not make you a liar, huh?" I smiled. "Can I see your phone?"

He handed his cellphone to me and I punched my number into his contacts list.

"There." I handed Mason's phone back to him. "Now you can tell your friends you did, and you won't be lieing."

* * *

**GASP! Who hates me even more? :D**

**We are the kings and queens of promise.**

**~Kings and Queens, 30 Seconds to Mars**

**-Abbie**


	58. Chapter 57

****

**Um, hello, fans, did we just meet?**

**Seriously, how well do you guys know me?**

**You're all complaining about Mason and Sonny. Well, obviously, me being a mega-uber Channy fan, they're not the couple of the story. 'Cause Channy is Channy.**

**'Nuff said.**

**Have some faith in me, guys.**

**Dedication: This is dedicated to LOLChanny819, couey112, maricafa, and blueberrybiancxx. They were one of the few who _didn't_ say they hated me. :)**

**Okay, who wants to hear a fun story? Me and my brother had four mints and one tootsie roll to share among us.**

**My brother's logic: Okay, you can have two mints, I'll get two, and then I get the tootsie roll, 'cause I'm bigger then you and I can beat you up.**

**Me: Agreed.**

**Hah. Don't you just love siblings?**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Chad.**

* * *

_July 5, 2010. 12:32 P.M._

"Chad," Robin whined, pushing me. "Come on, Chad, get up."

"Nmo." I muttered into my pillow.

Robin sighed. "You can't just lay in your bed forever!"

I picked my head up for a second to look at her. "Who says?"

I'd been lieing in my room for quite a while, sure. But of course I was upset. I had lost the one I loved. If it wasn't for Sonny breaking up with me, her mom would have done it anyway. So, basically, no matter what, we're going to be kept apart.

My mother had even invited my cousin - that's who Robin was - to stay with us. Aparently, her and I were always friends when we were younger, so Robin was supposed to be able to "cheer me up".

Note to my mom: Since Robin and I were such good friends, I know her. She doesn't 'comfort' sad people. She just stands around them awkwardly.

Hey, at least she was trying, though.

"I say!" Robin exclaimed, standing up and putter her hands on her hips. I fell back in the pillow, and Robin groaned. "Come on, Chad. At least talk to me?"

"Fine," I agreed. "We'll talk." I sat up, and Robin sat down next to me. "Okay, what is it you want to talk about?"

I finally took the chance to see what my cousin looked like - I hadn't seen her in years. Her hair was brown and shoulder-length, unusual for our family. Most of us were blondes. She looked so much more...grown up.

Then again, the last time I'd seen her, I was nine and she was eleven. So, that's to be expected.

"You and Sonny." Robin looked at me.

I sighed. "Did mom tell you everything that happened?"

Robin nodded. "And, now, I see that you have two options." she held one of her fingers up. "One, you could wait for Sonny's anger to subside, and for Sonny's mom to finally agree to let you two be together."

"And two?"

She put her hand down, looking at the floor for a moment, before looking back up at me. Her voice became low and sympathetic. "You move on."

I stood up and began pacing around my room. "Well, that'll work just great, Robin!" I scoffed. "Thanks for that advice. No, I'll never, ever move on. I can't."

"Why not?" Robin asked.

"Because, she's perfect for me! Actually, no, she's not just perfect for _me_, she's perfect in general." I sighed, sitting back down next to her. "Look. I just...I can't get over her, or forget her, alright?"

"Well," Robin shrugged. "You could do something...other then sitting in your room constantly. Why don't we go out?"

"We're cousins, Robin, that's just wrong."

"I don't mean go out on a date!" she playfully slapped me. "I mean, why don't we go hang out?" Robin smiled. "You don't have to get over Sonny, but you could still go have some fun."

"Fine." I sighed. "Where are we going?"

Robin grinned. "That's the spirit! Okay, well, tonight, there's a party at that club around here."

"Really? Not many parties here usually."

"But, right now, we could just go get something to eat?"

"Sure."

* * *

_July 5, 2010. 1:08 P.M._

"Black cherry icecream?" I questioned, looking at the treat in my cousin's hand as we walked out of the shop we had went to.

"Hey, it's good!" Robin argued. We both laughed together. I wondered how long it had been since we'd been hanging out - _around 9 years_, I thought.

I finally looked up. As I did, my whole mood was crushed.

I saw _her_. Sonny. My ex-girlfriend, still love of my life, sitting at a table and laughing with some...guy.

"Chad?" Robin asked. She waved her hand in front of my face. "Chad, what are you..." she trailed off as she followed my eyes. "Oh. Um...is that, is that Sonny?"

I nodded.

"She already moved on..." I whispered.

"Well, come on, Chad, there's still that party tonight, right?" Robin smiled.

Suddenly, my anger from seeing that Sonny could forget me so quickly took over. "Yes. Yes, there is. And you know what, Robin?" I looked at her. "I'm officially over her."

Judging by the look on her face, I figured Robin was thinking something along the lines of this: _Yeah right. What kind of idiot do you think I am?_

But instead, she smiled and said, "That's great."

* * *

_July 5, 2010. 7:48 P.M._

Robin and I entered the club she had told me about. Looking around, it seemed more like a Hollywood party then any parties anyone's ever thrown in New York. The room was different shades of pink and purple, and there was loud music playing (causing me to have to practically shout just to talk to my cousin.)

"Remind me why I agreed to come?" I asked, glancing over at Robin. We were sitting in chairs next to eachother, in front of the "bar", (though they served nothing alchoholic.)

"How am I supposed to know? Who knows what kind of crazy reason you got in your head. But, over all, I would guess it was your anger of seeing that Sonny could forget you so quickly."

What the hell? Did my cousin have mind reading powers?

"Um..yeah..." I eyed her suspiciously. "Maybe that's it."

Robin shrugged. "It was just an idea." she looked at the dancefloor. "Hey, I'm gonna go dance, alright?" she stood up.

"By yourself?"

"Why not?"

I shrugged this time, and Robin walked away.

And there I was. Alone. At a party I wasn't sure I wanted to be at. With music blasting my ears out.

Isn't life grand?

Then, to top it off, someone else sat next to me. Despite my earlier complaining, I sort of wanted to be left alone.

"Hey." they said. I looked over. There was a girl sitting by me with straight, shoulder length blonde hair. She smiled. "I'm Claire."

* * *

**MWHAHAHA! **

**Now come on, guys, I'm on the road to 1000 reviews! :D**

**What do you do, when your hearts in two places?**

**~Broken Arrow, Pixie Lott**

**-Abbie**


	59. Chapter 58

**I'm SOOOO happy right now! Wanna know why?**

**If you have checked the "2010 Channy" awards, I WON FOUR! :D**

**This story won two. So like, awesome.**

**Thank you to everyone who voted, I love you!**

**Now, on another subject...**

**Okay, now, special message: I'm 20 reviews away from 1000 right now (March third, 3:49 P.M.). My 1000th reviewer, whoever they may be, are gonna get a like mega present. :D**

**I don't know what it is yet, but it's going to be awesome.**

**'Cause they will be my first 1000th reviewer ever.**

**:D.**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Chad.**

* * *

_Then, to top it off, someone else sat next to me. Despite my earlier complaining, I sort of wanted to be left alone._

_"Hey." they said. I looked over. There was a girl sitting by me with straight, shoulder length blonde hair. She smiled. "I'm Claire."_

_July 5, 2010. 7:56 P.M._

And that was when I met Claire. When I first met her, I didn't exactly feel like talking to her - I felt like ignoring her. Little did I know, though, she'd end up playing a quite important part in my life.

"Chad." I muttered in response, putting my head down. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Claire frown.

"What's up with you?" she asked.

Then, I wasn't sure what happened. I hadn't wanted to talk to anyone about Sonny (that's why I was grateful that my mom had told Robin), and I sure didn't ever expect myself to tell the story to a complete stranger. But, there I was, telling Claire the whole story. And by the end, she looked shocked.

Claire blinked, then raised her eyebrows. "Wow." she said. "You know, um...you might have told your cousin that you were over her, but I judging by that story, I know you aren't." she grinned.

"Nope, nope, I promise, I am."

"Really?" Claire asked.

I nodded. "Really."

"Then," Claire turned around in her stool-chair until she was facing the dancefloor. I did the same. "Fine, then, uh..." she looked around, before finally pointing to a red-haired girl who was dancing around like a maniac. "Go make out with her."

I scoffed and laughed. "I don't even know her."

"Or, you don't want to, because you still love Sonny, and you'd feel like you were cheating on her if you even _kissed _anyone else." Claire crossed her arms over her chest and smirked.

"Not true."

Claire smiled. "True. It's crazy that you're denying it. Instead, why don't you just go find Sonny and tell her you still love her?"

I sighed. "Oh, did I leave out a part? She already moved on."

"Why do you think that?"

"I saw her talking and laughing with some other guy."

Claire rolled her eyes. "That's your jealousy, Chad. Could be a friend. For all you know, he could be her cousin! But, fine. If you want to think your over her - go ahead."

We talked a bit more, and after a while, I started to like Claire. She was actually pretty funny and nice - when she wasn't trying to convince me to get back together with Sonny. The rest of the time, she was alright. At one point during our conversation, Claire had turned to order a drink. The 'bartender' gave her a flirty smile, and when he made her drink, I saw something suspcious.

In all honesty, I could have swore he spiked her drink.

I got my answer a while later.

I went up to go find Robin and talk to her for a bit. During that time, I wasn't sure how many drinks Claire had ordered. But, when I walked back to the area we were sitting at, she was gone - and I found her moments later on the dance floor.

Dancing like an idiot.

Surrounded by guys.

I wasn't jealous - I would have been extremely jealous if it would have been Sonny - but, I knew I couldn't leave her like that (Robin and I were planning on heading out). She was drunk, and she seemed to be around fifteen or sixteen. And those guys around her looked like they were my age, possibly older.

Do you see a problem? I did.

I began to push through the crowd, until I finally got by Claire.

"Alright, alright, nothing to see here." I looked at a few of the guys around her - some of them were definitly older then me.

One of the guys walked up to me, an angry look on his face. "Hey, we were dancing! Who do you think you are to cut in?"

Using my quick thinking, I threateningly took a step towards him, clenching my fists. "Her brother." quickly, the teenager put his hands up defensivly and stepped back. Soon enough, all of the other guys had left from their circle around Claire, too. I caught Claire as she fell over, and it was at that moment that Robin decided to walk over.

"Well, Chad," Robin laughed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Looks like you've got an, um, friend."

I glanced up at Robin. "She's drunk." I replied, then back down at Claire - who had practically passed out - and attemped to partially stand her up.

Robin raised her eyebrows at me. "Oh, even better."

I looked up at her with wide eyes. "No, no, not anything like that!" I exclaimed. "That guy over there spiked her drink. I'm just trying to help her."

"Uh huh." Robin bit her lip. "Well, if you're doing that, I'm gonna leave, alright?"

I nodded.

"Later, Chad!" she called as she left. I focused back on Claire. Quickly, I found her purse. And, though it is an invasion of privacy, I dug through it for a driver's license, phone number, anything that could help me. I was lucky enough to find the number for someone named Neil. I thought back to our earlier conversation.

_"I can understand how siblings are." Claire nodded. "I have one older brother, Neil. He's 23 now, and we don't fight as much, but when we were younger, we always did."_

Her brother. That would help, wouldn't it?

I called Neil up, and he, my savior, answered.

"Hello?"

"Um, yeah, hello." I responded. "You're Claire's brother, right?"

"Yeah...who is this?"

"Pretty lights..." Claire mumbled, grinning.

I focused my attention on the phone. "Her friend. We're at a party, and some guy spiked her drink...could you just come pick her up?"

"W-wait...my, my sister's drunk?" Neil's voice became panicked. "Yeah, I'll be there in a second."

I told him where we were, then hung up. I made an attempt to pull Claire outside - at which I got a few odd stares - and stood outside with her, waiting for Neil. I let go of Claire to answer the phone - Robin had called, saying she told my mom where I was - and when I looked back, Claire was snuggling up to a pole.

The interesting thing drunks do.

The time I was standing in the slightly cold night, waiting for Neil near Claire who was hugging a pole, I spent thinking. I thought about what it would be like if Sonny had been Claire. I probably would have been so angry I'd end up punching one of the guys who was dancing by her. Then I'd help her home, tell her mom what happened, and she'd be so grateful she'd gain respect for me and allow Sonny and I to be together.

Then I'd take Sonny up to her room, tuck her into bed, kiss her forehead sweetly, and sleep on the couch in her room, so I could be the one to explain everything that happened to her. Then I'd tell her how her mom let us be together. She'd be so happy she'd leap into my arms and tell me she loved me again, and that guy she was with was only a friend.

We'd end up married years later, probably a few weeks before Skylar and Quinn's wedding.

But, oh, yeah, I was totally over her, wasn't I?

No.

No, I was not.

It was a few minutes later when Neil finally showed up. I helped the now passed out Claire into his car.

"Thank you, so much." Neil smiled. I smiled back at him, and he drove off.

* * *

_July 5, 2010. 8:59 P.M._

I trudged into my house. Robin was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine, probably waiting for me. She smiled as she saw me, and immediently set the magazine down and stood up.

"So, what happened?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I found Claire's brother's number and called him - he agreed to pick her up. Then I helped her outside, where she snuggled to a pole, and waited for Neil. He eventually showed up and took her home."

"That's it?"

"Well, while I was waiting for Neil, I had some time to do a bit of thinking, and I realized something."

Robin could still read my mind, I guessed, since she crossed her arms over her chest (an always Robin-like thing to do) and stifled a smile. "What was that?"

I sighed. "I'm still in love with Sonny."

* * *

**Are you all happy now? **

**Claire and Mason are required for drama. Drama equals non-boring story. Non-boring story equals all of you being happy.**

**So stop complaining! D:**

**-Abbie**


	60. Chapter 59

**YES! I GOT 1000 REVIEWS! ****And, the person who will get like a billion prizes, my 1000th reviewer, was...**

**BLUEBERRYBIANCXX!**

**Congratulations! ****To start off, I'm adding you to my favorite author's list, and this chapters dedicated to you. ****But there will be more. You just wait. :)**

**Dedication: Like I said, dedicated to blueberrybiancxx, my 1000th reviewer. You're now my bestest friend. :) ****Okay, now, random stories time. **

**Story One: My sister started listening to this guy named Tom Waiits, or however you spell it. He has a song called "Romeo is Bleeding". She was sitting there singing it - kind of talking singing, it's one of those weird blues-like songs - when I hit my leg on a table (by accident, I'm not that stupid.). So I shouted "Juliet is bleeding!" my sister just stared at me like I was crazy and left. :D.**

**Story two: I was watching "RuPaul's Drag Race" (Actually, a weird show, but it can be a little bit good at times. Funny, definitly. :D), when two of my friends, a guy and a girl, came over to my house. My guy friend looked at the screen and said one of the drag queens was pretty. So I said, "Daniel, that's a dude."**

**"Oh."**

**Story three: If you've ever seen the show How I Met Your Mother, you would know that Barney likes to say things like legen, wait for it, dary! I started doing that, and it annoyed the heck out of my friends. One of them said, "And you're, wait for it, annoying!" so I had to correct her and tell her you pause in the middle of words, not sentences.**

**Story four: I was walking on the sidewalk with my friend Annie (a nickname to her real name, actually), when suddenly, she points ahead of us and blurts out, "Hey, it's the guy you like!" Luckily, he didn't turn around.**

**Stupid friends.**

**Okay, now that I'm done feeling like a little teenage girl gossiping about my day, let's get on with the story, shall we?**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Sonny.**

* * *

_July 5, 2010. 1:43 P.M._

"So, what happened while you went out with Jodi?"

It was Derek who had asked me. I was walking towards the stairs, about to take a step onto the first one, when he appeared behind me out of nowhere. I didn't hear the door to the kitchen open, he wasn't in the living room when I first entered...seriously, where did he come from?

Slowly, I turned around, then smiled at Derek. "What do you mean?"

"You know, what did you guys do, and stuff."

_Should I tell him about Mason?_ I wondered. I sort of wanted to, actually. I had told Jodi about Mason, and my plan to get over Chad, but I really wanted to tell someone else.

My mom: Well, no, scratch that. I was supposed to be over Chad already in her opinion.

Quinn: I wasn't sure if that was a great idea. She'd probably slap me until I went crawling back to Chad.

Tawni:...

TERRIBLE IDEA.

I completely forgot about talking to Tawni! If she found out Chad and I broke up, she'd beat us both until pulps! So, Tawni, definitly crossed out.

Derek worked, then.

"Well...before we left, I decided something."

"What?" Derek asked, raising his eyebrow at me a bit.

"I decided I was going to get over Chad."

And suddenly, Derek smiled, and laughed. He opened his mouth to talk, but I put my finger up, shushing him.

"_So_, I met someone new."

Derek had a surprised and entertained expression on his face. "Oh," he smiled. "Did you? What's his name? What's he like?" Then he broke out into a grin.

"Mason." I answered. "He's cute, nice, and..._we'regoingonadateonSaturday_." I quickly started to rush up the stairs, but Derek called me.

"Wait!" I turned around again. "What was that last part?"

I sighed, then repeated, "We're going on a - friendly, mind you, not romantic - date this Saturday."

"Oh, you are?" Derek questioned, a teasing tone in his voice. Stupid brothers. "Well, have fun." he grinned, then walked away. I rolled my eyes, walking upstairs.

* * *

_July 5, 2010. 2:36 P.M._

"You're what?"

I, mistakingly, had invited Quinn over. I hadn't seen her since the night I...broke up with...you know who. Apparently, she, like Jodi, had thought we were just fighting and were still going to be together.

So, when I told her I had a date with Mason, she wasn't to happy.

"You broke up like...a week ago! Who goes on a date after just a week?" Quinn asked, panicked. Why was everyone so worried about Chad and I's relationship all the time?

Not that we have one anymore.

Cough.

"It's not a...date, date." I frowned. I hoped that helped, Quinny. "It's just like a...friend-to-friend date. We're not going to be kissing, or anything."

Suddenly, Quinn stood up, an angry expression on her face. She walked - or stomped, really - to my bedroom door and yanked it open.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To talk to your ex."

* * *

**Yuh oh. Quinn knows.**

**Okay, it's short, yeah, but, hey.**

**I apologize.**

**I feel like writing in Chad's point of view, but I hadn't given you a chapter in Sonny's POV for like...two chapters, so I figured you'd want one. I dunno. Chad's more fun to write in for me right now.**

**So I had no ideas for Sonny's POV, really.**

**-Abbie**


	61. Chapter 60

**Hey, yay, I updated again. :D **

**Fun story: If you didn't know, today is Sterling Knight's birthday. It's also my friend Ace's birthday today (I reminded him many many times that he shares his birthday with a hot disney star). I couldn't think of a single thing to get him. But, the thought of Sterling Knight made me think of SWAC. So, finally, I got him a present. I had my brother play guitar (he's a super-pro at it, and also knows Ace) and I sang him my own rendition of Chad's birthday song for Dakota. :D**

**"Ace it's your birthday and it shouldn't be shabbie, you deserve the best, the gift of Abbie! So come on birthday boy and sing along, to Abbie's, awesome, birthday song!"**

**Since Ace is super awesome and doesn't get embarrassed easily in public (okay, he was probably a little embarrassed, considering all of his guy friends were there, too), it was a great present. xD I'm still all pumped up about it. **

**Other fun story: In art class, we were glazing these pots we made, and the teacher turned the radio on. Raise Your Glass by Pink came on, and we all started dancing around (the art teacher's cool, and she was even cheering on these two guys who were singing along and junk), and I accidently got glaze on Jerbear's shirt. :3.**

**Dedication: This is dedicated to blueberrybiancxx, once again. It's also dedicated to KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare's ax man, 'cause we're bros. **

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Okay, now it's time for...**

**Quinn.**

* * *

_July 5, 2010. 2:37 P.M._

"To talk to your ex." As soon as I said the words, Sonny had lunged at me and tackled me to the ground. Sheesh.

"Don't even think about it." she hissed, glaring at me.

"To late." I smirked. "Now would'a get off of me?"

Sonny shook her head. "Not until you promise not to tell Chad."

"Fine." I sighed. "I promise." she stood up, getting off of me. "I won't tell Chad."

* * *

_July 6, 2010. 2:52 P.M._

"I need to get a hold of Chad!" I exclaimed into my cellphone, walking down the sidewalk - to where, I wasn't sure yet. I had called Skylar. Despite my agreement with Sonny not to tell Chad, I knew I had to. In a way that I can't explain, he had a right to know. I expected Skylar to be confused at what I said, considering it was the first thing I yelled into the phone when I called him.

"What?" Skylar asked. See? "Why?"

"Because." I responded, then decided telling Skylar wouldn't do any harm. "...well, you knew Sonny and Chad broke up, right?"

I could slightly hear Skylar gasp. "They did? Wha - no, I didn't! I have to go see Chad! This is one of those situations when you need your bro by you!"

I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see. Honestly, he was cute, but sometimes, he could be so strange. "They broke up like...six days ago, Sky. Anyway, I need to talk to Chad, and tell him that Sonny's going on a date with someone."

"She's_ what_? The whore!"

"Skylar!" I scolded. "That's still my best friend you're talking about!"

"Sorry. But, seriously, going on a date not even a week after you broke up with someone? That's pretty lame."

"How do you know Chad isn't going on a date, or something? You haven't talked to him recently."

Skylar sighed on the other end. "Because. Look, Quinn, Chad loved - probably, still loves - Sonny more then anything. If someone told him to choose between Sonny or his hair, he'd probably choose..." he paused. "Okay, bad example. The point is, Chad's probably heart broken right now. I bet he's moping around his house, crying when he's alone, not even eating or sleeping, his thoughts to clouded up by Sonny."

I rolled my eyes - once again. "Could you just give me his address?" Skylar did. I hung up and stuffed my phone in my pocket, then looked up at the street sign, and was happy to see I was on the same street that Chad lived on.

It was a short walk to his house from where I was. When I got there, I rang the doorbell - something you usually do when you get to someone's house - and a brown-haired girl, or woman, I could say, she looked a bit older, answered. I wondered momentarily if Skylar was wrong, and if Chad already had moved on.

"Uh, hello." the girl/woman greeted me. "Who are you?"

"Quinn." I narrowed my eyes at her. "And you are?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the doorframe. "You don't usually knock on someone's door and ask them who_ they _are."

"Who is it?" a voice asked behind her.

"Someone named Quinn."

"Oh!" the other voice exclaimed. In a second or two, a blonde woman was standing next to the brunette. "Don't worry, Robin, I know her." 'Robin' walked back into the house, and the blonde woman smiled at me, sticking her hand out. "Quinn - Sonny's friend, right?" I nodded as I shook her hand. "I'm Mrs. Cooper, Chad's mom." she nodded her head towards the inside of the house. "Sorry, that was Robin, Chad's cousin. She's upset about Chad being sad over his and Sonny's break-up...she gets a little, suspicious, whenever a girl comes to our house. Speaking of which, I suppose you want to see Chad?"

I nodded, and Chad's mom let me into their house, telling me which room was his. Robin watched me, her eyes narrowed, as I walked up the stairs. I heard her say something to her aunt about how Chad's 'depression' could cause him to want to make out with me when I went upstairs - something that had happened to a friend of hers after one of their break ups.

Okay, she used the PG-13 (or older) version of make out, but let's stick with what I said.

When I got to Chad's room, his door was closed. I couldn't hear any weeping, so I figured Skylar and Robin were just over exaggerating. Slowly, I knocked on his door.

"What?" I could hear Chad's voice from the other side of his door.

"Um, hey, Chad? It's Quinn." a few seconds later, the door opened, revealing Chad.

Not a red-faced, tear-stained Chad, just Chad.

"What's up?" he asked, walking back into his room - a sign that I was allowed in, too. I followed him in. His room wasn't covered in pictures of him and Sonny and tissues. I knew Skylar was exaggerating. Then again, he tends to do that a lot.

"Um, I wanted to tell you something...something about Sonny." at the mention of her name, Chad froze. Literally. And then, I figured out his break-up technique.

Forgetting.

Slowly, Chad sat on his bed. Me, feeling awkward and out of place, continued to stand.

"Well?" he asked, softly. "What about her?"

"Seeing how you just acted," I grinned nervously. "I don't think I want to tell you anymore. Bye!" I made a run for the door, but Chad grabbed my arm.

"No, Quinn, what is it?"

I sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you. Sonny...she's going on a date tomorrow."

Chad let go of me. He looked down at the floor, then laughed a bit. "I knew it." he said. "Claire tried to convince me that that guy was just a friend, or a family member, or something, but I knew better." he shook his head. "She forgot about me already."

"Actually," I started, pursing my lips. "It's hard to tell how she's feeling. And, when it's hard to tell how she's feeling, she's hiding something. Usually some great feeling of sadness or anger that's built up inside of her." at the look of doubt Chad gave me, I added, "Hey, she's my best friend. I've known her for a long time."

"No, Quinn." his voice had a slightly angry tone, like the tone adults get when they're telling children not to run around with scissors. He sat on his bed again, and did a miniature scoff. "She's going on a date." he looked up at me for a second, but then back at the floor. "She doesn't care about me anymore."

And then, I saw something I'd _never _thought I'd see. Ever.

A tear began to roll down Chad's cheek.

Whoa.

"I'll just try to get over her." Chad sighed.

"Chad, are you...are you crying?" I asked, moving closer to him and leaning down a bit to get a better look at his face.

Chad wiped his eye. "No!" he exclaimed immediently. "My...eye's...just...watering."

I laughed lightly, sitting next to him. "It's okay if you're crying. Break ups can be really hard - not just on girls." then, suddenly, (and quite randomly), I thought back a bit in our conversation. "Wait a second." I stood up. "Claire? I thought your cousin's name was Robin?"

A confused expression crossed his face. "I wasn't talking about my cousin."

"Well then who the heck is she?" I shrieked, standing up.

"This...girl, I met at a party Robin and I went to."

"Wha - why am I giving you any sympathy? Going to parties, meeting girls - you're no better then Sonny!"

"Yeah, but I'm not going on a date with Claire! Actually, you know what?"

Now, let's pause. Keep in mind, children, anger can cause you to say some pretty stupid things.

"Now that you said that, I'm going to go on a date with Claire. We'll go out, we'll hug, we'll kiss, and it'll be nine times better then Sonny's date! You just wait, Quinn."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say, Chad." and, with that, I left.

* * *

**Well, I don't really ever have anything interesting at the end of my notes, so, hey.**

**So, raise your glass, if you are wrong, in all the right ways.**

**~Raise Your Glass, Pink**

**-Abbie**


	62. Chapter 61

**Don't you hate Sundays? I mean, I like them because there's no school, but Sunday's the day before you go back to school. That part sucks.**

**Anyone else hear anything on SWAC becoming So Random?**

**Now, a lot of you hate Mason and Claire, and you want Channy, not "Chaire" (LOL! :D), and "Masonny" (I guess?). But, obviously it's keeping you interested, because you're still reading, aren't you? :) See, my little tulips, drama is good. Drama is interesting. Drama needs to be in stories or they aren't any good!**

**Hey, you know, if I'm writing a chapter of this story and listening to music (which I usually am) sometimes the songs make me write the chapters differently then I expect to write them. Just thought I'd share this with you all.**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Chad.**

* * *

_July 6, 2010. 3:04 P.M._

I had told Quinn I was going to go on a date with Claire. In all honesty, I wasn't sure how I was going to do that. I had talked to Claire for about twenty minutes - we barely knew eachother. I didn't have any way to contact her, either. I shoved my hands into the pockets of my jeans and began pacing around my room.

And, then, I felt it.

A slip of paper in my pocket.

I quickly pulled it out. It was blank on one side, so I flipped it over. And there it was. Scribbled in - I was guessing - Claire's handwriting, Neil's name and phone number.

Perfect.

I ran out of my room and down the stairs. Robin and my mother were both sitting on the couch. Robin set her magazine down and turned around to look at me.

"What's got you so excited?" she asked.

"W-what makes you think I-I'm excited?" I stuttered quickly. I scoffed. "Psh, I'm not excited. Not me. Just go assuming things, why don't you? Gosh, Robin, get off my back!" I exclaimed, going into the kitchen, leaving behind a probably confused Robin. I rushed to the phone in the kitchen and punched in Neil's number. It was then that it hit me that I had a cell phone upstairs in my room.

To late now.

"Hello?" a man asked - I recognized it as Neil immediently.

"Um hey, I called you yesterday, when Claire got drunk?"

"Chad?"

I nodded. _Oh, wait, duh._ "Yeah, that's me. Um...I was wondering..."

"You want my sister's number?"

Everyone can read my mind, apparently. "Address, actually, I'd prefer to talk to her in person. But, yeah. I don't know...when I met Claire, something just...clicked."

I wasn't lieing, really. Though it had been my extreme jealousy that caused me to tell Quinn I wanted to date Claire, we actually did get along quite well. There was something different about her.

Something that I liked.

Neil was quiet for a moment. "Well, ordinarily, I would say no. I'm sort of one of those...more protective brothers. But, because of what you did yesterday, I'll go along with it." this caused me to smile. Neil gave me Claire's address, and I quickly scribbled it on a piece of paper, then hung up (after saying goodbye, of course. If he was an over protective brother, I needed to be on his good side).

I ran back into the living room and to the door, where I grabbed my coat off of the coat rack. I momentarily forgot it was Summer and not cold outside, apparently. Robin and my mother both looked up at me.

"Where are you going?" Mom asked.

"Out." I replied.

Robin frowned. "More detail would be nice."

"Well, remember when we went to that party?" I asked. Robin nodded. "That girl - Claire, was her name - that I was helping home...I'm going to go see her."

"Oh?" Robin had a mildly surprised expression on her face, but then narrowed her eyes at me. "Why?"

I sighed. "Gosh, Robin, do you have to know everything? I'm going to ask her out." I looked at my mom quick. "I feel like I haven't seen Lizzie or dad in forever. Where are they?"

"Lizzie's at her friend Chastity's house - she has been for a few days now - and your father's been at work during the day." Mom replied.

Robin went back to what I said earlier. "Whoa, whoa, going on a date already? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

I shrugged, beginning to put my coat on. "Why wouldn't it be?" I heard my mother mumble, "Doesn't he know it's seventy six degrees outside?"

"Look, Chad," Robin started. "You were so heartbroken when you broke up with Sonny...you may have been in denial about it, but you still were. I just don't think it's a good idea for you to rush into another relationship so soon. I'm only looking out for you."

_Looking out for me? Why should she bother looking out for me?_ I wondered.

"Yeah, don't bother." I spat, before slamming the door on the way out of the house.

* * *

_July 6, 2010. 3:22 P.M._

I looked down at the sheet of paper with Claire's apartment number on it, and then back up at the door. I was at the right place. Nervously, I reached up and knocked on the door. I heard shuffling inside of the apartment, and a few seconds later, the door opened. I was relieved to see that Claire had answered.

"Chad?" she asked, squinting at me. She crossed her arms over her chest, doing a shy and adorable pose. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, h-hey, Claire." I smiled. My palms began sweating and my heart began beating a bit faster. That's right, I was nervous as heck. "Are you...feeling alright?"

Lame. Really, really lame.

"I'm guessing you're asking because of yesterday?" she asked. I nodded. That made sense. "Well, I had a bit of a hangover, but Neil helped me." she smiled. Then, suddenly, her expression changed to anger and frustration. "Ugh, I hate that stupid guy who spiked my drink."

"Yeah, I got pretty mad at him, too." I agreed.

Once again, expression change. This time: confusion. "Why would you be mad?"

I decided a good way to tell her that I was interested in her. "I saw him staring at you with this flirty look..." I began blushing. "And I got a bit jealous."

"You got jealous?" (I completely hated myself at that moment for thinking "_Not as jealous as when I found out Sonny was going on a date_.") I could tell she was trying to stifle a grin. Maybe she liked me, too. I could only hope. "Why's that?"

"Because, I...I kind of like you, Claire." she broke out into that grin I was waiting for. "When we started talking, there was just...something about you. And, hey, I hope me saying this doesn't make that pole you were snuggling with while you were drunk jealous."

"You're funny." Claire laughed. "I like that."

"Nah," I shrugged. "This is just how I get when I'm really nervous."

"Why would you be nervous?"

I paused. It was time_. God, I sound more like I'm getting ready for war then getting ready to ask someone out. _"Because, I wanted to ask you...will you go out with me, tomorrow, Claire?"

Don't appear desperate. Moment of truth. Here it comes...

Claire smiled and began nodding. "Yes."

* * *

**MWHAHAHA!**

**But, honestly, you have to admit Chad being all nervous and stuff is kind of sweet. :) Meanwhile, he has trouble with Robin now.**

**-Abbie**


	63. Chapter 62

**Okay, so, hey, stop whining about "Chaire" and whatever Mason/Sonny would be. You people whine more then my brother during spring cleaning.**

**Seriously.**

**Why don't you look at it as something...good, I guess. Just pretend Claire and Chad make a really cute couple, and Mason is Mason from WOWP. There. Look on the bright side. :D**

**And then, if you're still sad about Channy, stare at a picture of Tyler Glenn and his awesome little hair for a moment. My profile picture includes this.**

**AND THEN, if you're still upset, go look up a picture of Sterling Knight. There. If you're not happy by now, you're useless.**

**Random note: The next chapter's in Sonny's point of view.**

**Random story: Yay, more random stories. Remember Ace, the guy I sang the song to? I forced him to watch the episode of SWAC that song was on so he knew where I got it from. What he said exactly when it ended:**

**"Was that Chad guy drunk when he started singing?"**

**ROFL.**

**Ah, Ace. He's to school for cool. (Raise your glass! :D)**

**Okie-dokie, here we go! :D Date night! I realized something, though. Technically, July sixth would be when Mason and Sonny's date takes place. Pretend it's actually July seventh when it's supposed to happen.**

**Okay, tada.**

**Chad.**

* * *

_July 7, 2010. 6:04 P.M._

"I feel kind of bad," I spoke, as Claire and I sat down at our table in the restaurant. "Robin hasn't talked to me since yesterday."

Claire shrugged. "Well, is she the kind to hold grudges?"

I thought about. Robin didn't hold grudges.

Did she?

_8-year-old Robin and I stood near the creek that was next to her house. We were practically playing tug-o-war over a teddy bear. _(In my defense, I was six.)

_"Gimme it!" Robin shouted._

_"It's mine!" I yelled back. _

_"No it's not!" Robin exclaimed. Her grip on the bear weakened. But, then, suddenly, she gave it a strong yank. My sneakers slid in the dirt (which had actually became mud, thanks to the water from the creek.) I yanked back on the bear, and it came out of Robin's hands. I smiled triumphantly for a moment, but, then, I slipped on the mud._

_And the bear flew out of my hands._

_Into the creek._

_"Chad!" Robin exclaimed, rushing to where the bear had fallen. She was to late, though, it had already sailed a good three yards down._

Robin hadn't talked to me for three weeks after that.

Okay, so, she did hold grudges.

"Nah." I shook my head.

Claire smiled. "You know, I'm sort of surprised you asked me out - since we knew eachother for such a little time."

_"Sonny, will..will you.." _

_"Yes! She will!" _

_"Tawni!" _

_"Oh! Sorry."_

_"Will you go o-"_

_"Yes! I will!"_

I shook my head. _Stop, I repeat, stop, thinking about her! _But for some reason, I couldn't_._ Every little thing just seemed to remind me of Sonny. And, strangely enough, I felt like I was cheating on her by going on a date with Claire. She wasn't my girlfriend anymore, though, she said so herself. I just wished I could of stopped caring.

(Allow me to mention that this is where the waiter had came and gotten our orders.)

"Chad?" Claire reached out and held my hand. I blushed. "Are you okay? You look sort of...out of it."

"Um.." I swallowed. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." And, for a moment, my eyes trailed over to behind Claire.

Here, friends, is where we find the biggest coincidence ever.

"Sonny?" I whispered, squinting at the brunette girl sitting in the table near us. Claire gave me possibly the most confused expression I'd ever seen. I thought I was going crazy, for a moment, until I looked at the guy sitting next to possibly-Sonny.

It was that same guy she was with at that shop.

I felt jealous. Extremely jealous.

"What are you talking about?" Claire asked. I looked over into her calm and sparkling green eyes - suddenly, my anger and jealousy melted away.

"W-what do you mean?" I stuttered.

Claire frowned. "You said Sonny."

"N-no I didn't."

"Um, yeah, you did."

I sighed. "Yeah, I just..um..can we, can we switch seats?"

Claire looked at me like I was crazy. "Why?"

"Look behind you." I whispered. "But, try not to be too obvious about it."

In a nonchalant motion, Claire moved her arm over and knocked her black purse off the table. "Whoops!" she shrugged, smiling. She slowly leaned down to get it, turning her head to look at the table behind us.

But, as she did this, I got a clear view of Sonny and her 'date'.

She still hadn't seen me. Good.

And then, it was like she could feel me staring at her. She glanced over at me, and our eyes connected.

I got a familiar pain in my chest.

Fortunatly, Claire sat back up in her seat. She set her purse on the table, then leaned towards me. Claire pointed her thumb towards Sonny and random-guy-I-don't-know-but-would-love-to-be-right-now's (let's call him, RGIDKBWLTBRN...okay, that's still long...) table. "Is that your ex-girlfriend?"

I nodded.

"The one you're still in love with?"

"Psh." I scoffed, giving Claire a fake "are you crazy?" look. "I'm not still in love with her."

(Allow me to add that this is where we got our food.)

Claire nodded, laughing a bit. "Yes, you are, Chad. I don't care how many times you deny it. You still love Sonny."

"That...that doesn't make you...like, upset, or jealous, or something?"

She shrugged. "I'm not really the jealous type."

"I don't know, Claire." I sighed, looking down and shaking my head. I looked back up at her, into her beauitful green eyes. "I guess...I guess I do still love Sonny. But I like you a lot, too. I really want to get over Sonny, too, and I just...I can't."

"I understand, Chad." she smiled, reaching out and holding my hand again. Blushing. Sparks. _How am I supposed to tell who I'm supposed to be with?_ "It can be hard to get over someone special sometimes. But you get through it eventually."

Oh, how I hoped eventually would come sooner.

* * *

_July 7, 2010. 6:58 P.M._

Claire and I left the restaurant, holding hands and laughing. Over our date, I had grown to like her even more. She was perfect for me.

But so was Sonny.

Da...rn it.

Claire looked up at the sky. "This is why I don't like being in the city sometimes. There aren't many stars."

"It still looks romantic." I offered, smiling shyly.

"Yeah." she agreed, smiling back. "It does."

Then, slowly, we began leaning forward, and our lips connected.

It was at that moment when I heard a mixture of a squeak and a shriek behind us, and heels frantically clicking on the sidewalk.

_Sonny._

* * *

**Gasp! Okay, now, don't go thinking that Mason tried to rape her or something, that's not why what happened happened.**

**Maybe we should get away, baby, we can leave this town together.**

**~Get Away, Mitchel Musso.**

**-Abbie**


	64. Chapter 63

**I apologize to those of you who are (STILL WHINING) upset about the lack of Channy. I prefer to take things slow in my stories, though. You can probably tell from how I used thirty chapters just to get them together. ;D**

**But, I have a feeling you guys will like this chapter. :) Rofl, you know what I just saw? Ever since chapter sixty - when Claire came in - the amount of reviews I get every chapter started getting lower and lower.**

**The reviews are what make me want to continue, guys. I want your opinions - wether your complimenting the heck out of me, or telling me what I could do to make my writing better. What can I say? I'm a review whore. :D Aren't we all, though?**

**On another note, I'm thinking of making one of those SWAC competition/challenge thingies...whatever you want to call them. Should I? I dunno.**

**Random story time! Dances like Sick Horse - you all remember him, right? :D Well, I decided to change his name to be nice. So, I asked him if I could call him Danielle (his name's Daniel)...he said no. So then I asked if I could call him Teddybear (going with my cutesy nickname theme)...he didn't like that either. Several rejected nicknames later, he became Danny-boy.**

**Now, I'd like to give a shout out to SWACattack for giving me props for writing this story, and for hating Joe Jonas. Kudos, my friend. Kudos.**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Sonny.**

* * *

_July 7, 2010. 5:31 P.M._

Anxiety. Slight excitement. Slight sadness. Guilt.

...wait.

Guilt?

I felt a bit nervous and a bit excited about my date with Mason, sure. But, why would I feel guilty? I had nothing to be guilty for! The worst thing I had done was go see..._him_...when my mother told me not to. So why would I...

Oh.

No.

Heck no.

"_Sonnnnnyyyyy_!" Quinn sang, suddenly standing in my doorway. I jumped. Could she teleport or something? Quinn grinned. "Getting ready for your date?"

I sighed. "Yeah," I replied. "But I just..."

"What?"

"N..nevermind. Just forget it."

Quinn's eyes twinkled. She had this way about her - if she wanted to know something, she'd get it out of you, one way or another. "Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me!"

Knowing it was either talk or die, I talked. "Fine." I sighed again, sitting on my bed. Quinn sat next to me. "I...I feel kind of..." I lowered my voice. "I feel kind of guilty for going on this date with Mason."

Quinn frowned a bit, her eyebrows scrunched. "Why would you feel guilty?"

"Well, I think it's because I feel like I'm cheating on Chad or something - but, crazy, right?" I scoffed, then laughed. After a few seconds of laughing by myself, I looked over at Quinn. "Right?"

"Nope." she answered simply.

I gulped.

"Why...why not?"

"Because." Quinn shrugged. "You still love him - case closed."

Thanks, Quinn. Life changing message in a six word sentence.

She got up and walked to the door, then looked back at me and grinned. "Have fun on your date!" she exclaimed, then leaving. For some reason, it seemed that what she said was forced.

Did she think I still loved Chad this whole time? Did Quinn know me better then I knew myself?

It was a few minutes later when my mother called me downstairs. A wave of anxiety hit me _(just like it did when I ran away. But I just had to remember that at that moment, didn't I?) _Mason was there. Coming to pick me up. For our date. And here's of course where I thought of how Chad and I never went on a date. Couldn't I just forget him already?...or was Quinn right?

I walked down the hall, taking my time on purpose. Feeling rude about making Mason wait, though, I ran down the stairs. He was standing there, by the door. He grinned upon seeing me, and I smiled back. Mother was standing in front of him, grinning herself. Derek and my father were sitting on the couch...not looking to happy. They looked out of place with all of the smilers. My mother clapped her hands together in front of her and motioned me over.

"Come on, Ali...Sonny, your date's here!"

Why couldn't she have been this excited when I was dating...him?

No. I didn't care if she was excited. I didn't want him anymore.

No.

Wanting my mother to stop her frantic waving in Mason's direction, I walked over to him. He looked like he was about to hug me, but shook my hand instead.

"Proper gentleman!" I heard my mother whisper-squeal.

Seriously? _Calm down_.

"You look...beautiful." Mason smiled, and I smiled back.

"Thanks." he held my hand, and I heard my mother squeal as we left the house.

Lunatic.

* * *

_July 7, 2010. 6:07 P.M._

"...and then I found out it wasn't even her!" Mason finished, and we both laughed.

Our date had been going well. I hadn't even thought of..._him_...at all. But, if everything's going well, you'rve overlooked something.

So, of course, I found my something.

Mason and I were talking and laughing, telling eachother random stories of things that had happened in our lives. Mason finished his story, and I began to twirl my fork in my plate of...something french...when something - or some_one _- caught my eye. And I couldn't believe it.

Chad was sitting at the table right near Mason and I's. Freaky coincidence.

Our eyes connected, and I got a familiar pain in my chest. I thought about smiling. I thought about mouthing 'hello', or waving. But I couldn't. I couldn't do anything. I was frozen and speechless.

"...Sonny?" It was Mason that finally got me to look away from Chad. I smiled at him.

"What?"

"Are you...okay?" he questioned. "What were you looking at?"

"Nothing!" I exclaimed quickly, then cleared my throat. "It's um...it's nothing."

* * *

_July 7, 2010. 7:00 P.M._

Mason and I walked outside. It was at that moment that I looked up, and I saw something that I...really didn't want to.

Chad.

No, it doesn't stop there.

And some blonde girl.

Kissing.

I made a squeaking sound in shock. Tears began to fall. Not wanting Mason or Chad to see me crying, I ran. Ran all the way to the back of the restaurant. There was a back door for the employees, an orange-tinted light next to that, a random crate, and a dumpster._ Pleasant_. To sad to care what was in it or why it was in front of the dumpster, I sat on the crate, and cried my little heart out.

Suddenly, I could hear footsteps coming towards me. My first thought was that Mason had followed me to try to cheer me up. When the person stepped into the light, though, I felt like crying even more. Of course it was Chad - why didn't I expect that in the first place?

"Sonny?" he asked quietly. I ignored him and continued to cry, now being to embarrassed to say anything. "What's wrong?"

I finally took my face out of my hands, but still didn't look up at him. "W-why'd you do it?" I stuttered.

"Do what?"

"Kiss her!" I moved my head slightly so I could see him out of the corner of my eye.

He shoved his hands in his pockets. "What do you mean?"

"Chad," I sniffled. "We _just_ broke up. It's been about a week. How could you go off and kiss her?" my voice got an angry tone to it as I talked.

Chad got angrier, too. "You went on a date with that..._guy_!"

"That's different!" I yelled.

"How?" he questioned, sarcastically. "Please, enlighten me."

Finally, I looked over at him. "Because I'm still in love with you!" I screamed. Shocked by what I had said, I looked away from him again. In a sudden second, Chad was kneeling on one knee in front of me. He put his finger under my chin to tilt my head up, forcing me to look at him.

I was defenseless against those blue eyes.

I wanted him. I wanted him back so much it hurt.

A small smile was evident on his face, and his eyes were sparkling. "I'm still in love with you, too." he whispered.

..._what?_

I was speechless. He still loved me? Normally, I would have been jumping for joy. I was to sad to do anything of the sort, though. Instead, I began shaking my head, stuttering. "I...I can't...I just..." I shook my head again, then got off the crate and ran away from him for the second time that night.

"Sonny!" he yelled, scrambling up to run after me. "Come back!"

I ignored him, though, and just kept running. Running, and running, and running so much that I tripped and the heel on my shoe broke. I fell into the grass, still being able to hear Chad calling my name. I stayed laying on the ground, choking back tears.

"Sonny!" Chad called, and this time his voice was way closer. I heard his footsteps running down towards me, and suddenly, he was sitting next to me. I imagined looking so pitiful at that moment.

That made me unsure if it was the love he still had for me, or just pure pity, that caused him to wrap his arms around me and pull me into his chest.

"It's okay, Sonny." he whispered. "_Shhh..._"

* * *

**Aww, I feel sad for making one of the characters so sad. But aren't you guys happy? Come on, Channy moments here!**

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine.**

**~Mine, Taylor Swift**

**-Abbie**


	65. Chapter 64

**Whoohoooooo! AN UPDATE! I don't have school on Friday (today), so more writing time. Now we'll both be happy. :D**

**And you'll be even happier because of the CHANNY!**

**Story's finally getting better, eh?**

**Shockingly, I have nothing to rant about or no funny stories to put here. Um...my aunt wrote a book, paid to get it published, and it sucks. How about that?**

**Don't ask the name, either. I'm too embarrassed to even give it to you. Seriously, it sucks.**

**Random note: I watched "Wild It Up" (Shake It Up episode) before I wrote this, so I ended up imagining Claire looking like Cat Deeley. xD**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Sonny.**

* * *

_July 7, 2010. 7:16 P.M._

I had eventually stopped crying, but Chad still held me. I could hear his heart beating - it was faster then a normal heartbeat. I mentally smiled at this. He wasn't lieing, he did still love me.

How my heart fluttered.

"Are you okay?" Chad asked suddenly, his voice quiet. I said nothing. "Um, so, about what I said earlier..." _Here comes the part where he denies it, _I thought. I was proven to be wrong. "I wasn't, you know, joking, or lieing, or anything." I stayed silent as he talked. "When I was on my date with Claire - the girl I was with - you...you were all I could think about. And I hated that." Thanks? "Before you get offended, though," Too late. "It's because...I thought you, you know, didn't still feel the same way. I was sort of embarrassed, I guess, that I was still stuck on you while you had already found someone else."

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me even closer to him. "When you said that you still loved me, I...just, trust me, it was one of the greatest moments of my life. The point is, I love you. I never stopped."

We stayed like that for a while, sitting on the ground in the cool and dark night. I figured he was waiting for me to respond. I didn't. I was quite overwhelmed, though. But honestly - wouldn't you be, too?

"Um, you're..." Chad laughed nervously. "You're staying quiet. That's kind of scaring me."

"Well, I'm a little shocked at the moment, Chad." my voice was close to a whisper.

He looked down at me. "You shouldn't be. Don't you remember what I told you? I said, I'd love you until the last star in the sky burns out. I'm sticking to that promise, thank you."

And, finally, I cracked a smile.

Wouldn't you have, too?

"So, uh..it would be nice, if you'd, like, respond, or something."

Ah, nervous Chad is always fun to talk to.

"I..." What he had said to me was so, well, beautiful. I couldn't top it. I had no idea what to say.

Then it hit me, and I knew exactly what I had to tell him.

"We..." I moved away from him a bit, so I could see his face. "We can't be together." As soon as I said it, I regretted it. Chad's eyes filled with pain and hurt, and I swear, I could see tears. He spoke, and his voice sounded like a little boy's, one that had just lost his favorite teddy bear.

"W-why?"

..._was I that teddy bear?_

I felt like crying again myself seeing the look on his face. "Because," I started. "My mother-"

Chad instantly put his finger to my lips, silencing me. He closed his eyes, looking away slightly. "Don't." he demanded. "Don't even say it." Suddenly, the lost voice, the pained eyes, and the crying - it was all gone, replaced with mild anger. He looked back at me, putting his hands on my shoulders. "I don't give a damn what your _mother_ thinks." Language, Chad. "It's unfair for her to think we'd make the same mistakes her and her idiotic boyfriend made."

"Yes, it is," I agreed. "But, she's still my mother, Chad, and I just don't think-"

He took his finger away, and instead, used his own lips to silence me. He kissed me with such love, and such passion, that instantly, everything came back to me. Every little moment we spent together - I remembered it all in that second.

_"Who are you?" the stranger and I asked in unison._

_"I asked you first." we said, in unison again._

_"You know what, fine, I'll start." the stranger sighed. "I'm Chad.." his eyes scanned over me. I figured he was making sure I was a teenager like him. "...Dylan Cooper."_

_"Well, I'm not sure if it's nice or not to meet you, Chad." I really wasn't sure. I still wasn't aware of what he was doing...lurking in shadows._

_At this, Chad laughed. "I'm not going to hurt you or anything, if that's what you think."_

_"Alright, that's always good to know." I chuckled. "My name's..." I thought about - what would now be - my past, and a smile came onto my face. "Sonny. Sonny Munroe." I decided to use the nickname Quinn had given me._

_"Sonny? That's an interesting name." Chad smiled._

* * *

_"I...haven't kissed anyone either." he blushed a bit. "And I know, that's a little weird, considering I'm a seventeen year old guy, but I just-" I kissed his cheek again, causing him to stop rambling. _

_"I think it's sweet, Chad." I smiled._

_"You may, but some people at my school knew about it." he rolled his eyes. "They made fun of me constantly. Sometimes, that made me want to just get it out of the way and kiss Marissa or something, but I never did. I wanted the right person."_

_"I feel the same way," I agreed. "I know that one guy is out there for me, somewhere." Or, maybe, possibly, somehow, he's right in front of me. I shook the thought out of my head. Chad nodded. "Well...this may seem kind of personal, but do you have any idea who that special girl for you is?"_

_His eyes scanned over me and he then stared into my own eyes for a moment, before smiling and nodded. "I think I know exactly who she is."_

* * *

_"Why are you being so...caring, all of the sudden?"_

_Chad smiled. "James has no right to touch what's rightfully mine."_

_My heart melted a bit on the inside. "Since when have I been yours?"_

_"You've always been mine, Sonny."_

_"Really?"_

_It seemed a look of realization hit him. His eyes became dark with sadness, and he got up. "Nevermind," he muttered gloomily, then walked out of the shop._

* * *

_Chad sighed. "I didn't realize that I..." I couldn't hear some of what he was saying, because of the loud rumbling of the train - which was getting even closer. "...way until recently. And I just have to tell you that I l...you!"_

_"What did you say?" I shouted._

_"I said I l..."_

_Suddenly, as the train next to us pulled in, the girl at the desk from before's voice rang out, telling us - and everyone else on our train - to board._

_"Come on, Chad, our trains here!" I exclaimed, smiling, grabbing his hand as I ran past him and going towards the train._

* * *

_"Told you it would be fun." I smiled as he pulled me closer to him as part of the dance. We were so close our faces were nearly touching; if either of us moved one inch we'd be kissing. I heard Tawni 'awww' from where she was, probably pointing at us, but I ignored her. My heart began beating so fast I was sure Chad could hear it. I noticed his breathing rate had increased, too._

_He pulled me even closer to him. "I...I love you." he whispered._

_And I couldn't help it - I moved the extra inch so that his lips were on mine._

* * *

Every single little moment, when we first met, when he first told me he loved me, when my mother told us we couldn't be together...everything. And, it was then, that I realized how much I missed him. I missed him. I wanted him. I _needed_ him.

As we pulled back, I was crying again. This time, though, they were tears of joy. Chad seemed to sense this, too, since he started smiling. "I never stopped loving you, either, Chad." I whispered.

He used his thumb to wipe one of my tears away. "In all honesty," he started. "Me telling you that I love you...doesn't really do my feelings justice."

And, in all honesty, you're the sweetest man I've ever met. Marry me, would you?

I attacked Chad with a hug, nearly knocking him over. He laughed, then hugged me back.

"Oh my gosh!" I heard a squeal a bit away from us. Chad and I both looked over to see Mason and Chad's date - Claire, I believe, standing on the sidewalk under a streetlight. It was Claire who had squealed, covering her mouth with her hands. At first, I had thought she had yelped in shock (since I had just pounced on her date), but, I was surprised to see both her and Mason smiling.

"That was the sweetest thing I've ever seen!" Claire exclaimed.

Mason nodded, wiping his eyes. "And..yeah, I'm not crying, I'm just...uh...this streetlights really bright, you know! It's making my eyes water."

Claire patted him on the back. "Sure, man. Sure."

"So...you're not mad?" I asked.

Claire shook her head quickly. "No. Not at all. It's obvious how you guys feel about eachother...you two belong together."

"Wait," Chad narrowed his eyes at them. "How long were you there?"

Claire smiled nervously, waving it off. "Not important. What's important is that you two stay together, alright? Don't let anything come in between you two. Especially not a pushy blonde or the abnormally cute guy beside her."

"Abnormally cute?" Mason raised an eyebrow at her. Claire ignored him and continued looking at us.

"And, Sonny," Claire looked at me. "If your mother is trying to keep you two apart, just walk up to her, stare her straight in the eyes, and tell her to go to-"

Mason nudged her in the side.

"Uh...heck."

I laughed.

"Oh, wait." Chad looked at me. "I didn't really, you know, ask you properly yet..." he cleared his throat. "Will you...will you be my girlfriend, again?"

I smiled, holding his hand. "What do you think?" I asked, softly.

* * *

**AWW, cute!**

**Right?**

**P.S. FIRST CHAPTER EVER TO BEAT 2,000 WORDS! xD **

**-Abbie**


	66. Chapter 65

**Oh. My. God.**

**It's been FAR too long since my last update. Uh, you know my normal apology, blah-blah-blah school, blah-blah-blah sorry, on and on. In my defense also, I had tests Tues-Fri and then a sleepover with a friend, along with an art project.**

**Hey...**

**Whatever. Onto a different topic. I recently watched 17 Again. Despite the fact that I'm not a huge Zac Efron fan (though I do like him more after watching that movie) it was an awesome movie. Sterling Knight's actually in it, too. He gets taped to a toilet and starts on fire. So, yeah, it's pretty cool.**

**"I would shake your hand, but it's taped to my ass."**

**Story reccommendation: Don't I Know You? by nangelgirl923. It's awesome.**

**One more thing. My birthday is coming up soon! The twenty-seventh, baby! **

**So, here are my requests.**

A song-fic to "Melt Into You" by Sara Haze.

A song-fic to "Animal" by Neon Trees.

A song-fic to "Broken Arrow" by Pixie Lott.

An awesome avatar picture thingy.

A party-related one-shot. ('cause my birthday party is probably gonna suck.)

**So, uh, yeah, there we go. That was fun. And, that's about it. Let's go onto the story.**

**(Tune of We Are Who We Are)**

**AbbielovesChanny does, does d-d-d-does, n****ot own SWAC, SWAC, S-S-S-SWAC, ****AbbielovesChanny does, not own SWAC, ****she does not own SWAC, s****he does, she does not!**

**She doesn't own "You Belong with Me" by Taylor Swift, either, which is...sort of mentioned.**

**Sonny.**

* * *

_July 7, 2010. 7:33 P.M._

"Wait, wait," Mason suddenly blurted. All of us looked over at him. "Does this mean our date is over?" There was a definite joking tone to his voice, and I laughed, nodding. Mason shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "You belong with him," he nodded towards Chad. "Anyway. I can tell."

"And," Claire looked over at Mason. "I think _you_ belong with someone else." Claire and Mason. Claison? "Now, enough with the Taylor Swift lyrics."

Suddenly, Chad took his cell phone out. "Well, _I_ think there's someone out there that's going to want to know about all of this." he pressed a few buttons on his cellphone, then put it to his ear. "Hello, Tawni?"

Oh, yeah, Tawni. She was probably wondering where the heck we were - we hadn't called her for quite a long time. I don't believe I had ever told her about Chad and I breaking up in the first place (oh, would I have gotten an earful) but she'd be happy to know we got back together.

Chad's eyes widened, and I could hear Tawni's voice yelling at him. "Yeah, I understand we haven't called in a whi - a lot of stuff happened! I just...oh, will you be quiet so I can explain?" Finally, the Tawni shouting ceased. "To start off, a little while after you left, Sonny and I broke up."

And there goes Tawni shouting again.

"Calm down! Tawni, relax!...oh, she did. Yeah, she is. I'm not sure that's a good idea. Fine!" he handed the phone to me, smiling. "Tawni wants to talk to you."

I gulped, taking the phone. "Uh, h-hi, Tawni."

"WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

I pulled the phone away from my ear in shock at her sudden scream. Cautiously, I put it back to my ear, and spoke. "Do...what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, girly! Why would you break up with Chad?"

I sighed. "Tawni, we're back together now."

"Oh. Well...why'd you break up in the first place?"

"Chad called me stupid." I looked over at him, and he began shaking his head.

"Give the phone to him."

I pushed the phone towards Chad, causing a look of fear to cross his face.

"Tawni wants to speak with you." I smirked.

* * *

_July 7, 2010. 8:04 P.M._

I twisted the doorknob on the main door of my house slowly. I felt nervous. _How was my mother going to react_? I was surprised to see her, Derek, and my father all sitting on the couch, presumably waiting for me. Their heads all shot up as I walked in, and I felt as if I had a spotlight on me.

"Uh...hi?"

Mother grinned, got off of the couch and practically ran towards me. I saw Derek snicker, rolling his eyes behind her. Dad, noticing this, lightly slapped him on the arm. Then he laughed, too.

"So, how'd it go?" my mother asked, a bit too eagerly.

I smiled shyly, looking down at the floor for a moment. Then, I grinned, pretending to be extremely excited. "It went great!" I exclaimed, and she squealed. "In fact, I have a new boyfriend now."

"You do?" she asked, smiling.

And, behind me, Chad strolled into the house. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, smirking at my mom. "That would be me."

In a flash, her smile disappeared. Derek and my dad were grinning, though. Derek gave Chad a thumbs-up.

Mom looked between Chad and I, surprise in her eyes. "You...but...Mason, he..." she finally looked at Chad. "_You_?"

Chad nodded. "And, don't worry. I'll take good care of your daughter, Mrs. Munroe. After all, I am in love with her." he looked over at me, and I smiled. Quite randomly, my mom walked closer to him and looked at his eyes for the short moment he was looking at me.

"I see it..." she muttered.

Seeming to ignore her, Chad walked back to the door. "Well, alright, I have to go. I have something to work out with my cousin...she kind of hates my guts right now." he quickly kissed me. "Love you," he winked, walking out.

I looked back at my mother, who seemed like she'd just realized something, and was in deep thought.

"In his eyes...I saw it." she repeated.

"Saw what?" I asked.

"The love."

* * *

**Has her mom finally realized what everyone else did ages ago? Gosh. **

**Turn off the stars, or they'll start to blind us. Stay where we are, but leave it behind us. **

**~Melt Into You, Sara Haze.**

**-Abbie**


	67. Chapter 66

**Oh, yay, I updated again. Are you shocked? I would be. Trying to update as much as possible, but it's hard. Lately, my friends suddenly decided, "Hey, let's drag Abbie along to every store we can, even against her will!" Haha.**

**I'm not joking about the 'against her will' part, though. They do.**

**On another note, I wanted to start a contest, but I decided I didn't want to make a whole new story just for it, so you can go look at my profile for that if you want to enter it.**

**On another another note, I might have said Robin was nineteen before, but let's pretend her birthday passed and she's twenty. If I didn't say she was nineteen, let's just pretend she was twenty this whole time.**

**That's...about it. Oh, but wait! I'm bringing even more couples into this story, 'cause that's fun and everyone deserves to be happy. I'll also have a love triangle (non-Channy related) that won't be a big part of the story, but a small one. I know, you like when I focus on Channy, but honestly, I can't just write a bunch of random moments between them. I like to have an actual plot going on, which would include other people. I like to make it more...realish, too, and in real life, you don't just have one person in your life that your obsessed with. So, hey, Sonny or Chad could focus on someone else (family member, friend, etc.).**

**Dedication: This is dedicated to...AutumnLynn, for showing me an awesome friggen' song! Shout outs to KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare for profile-stalking me and messaging me when I got bored, and then to my Stalker Buddy, you know who you are. :D**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Chad.**

* * *

_July 7, 2010. 8:06 P.M._

I walked down the sidewalk, starting the sort-of long walk from Sonny's house to mine. On my way, I thought. Since all issues with Sonny and us being broken up were over, I had other problems to tend to. Like Robin and Lizzie.

I realized, for one, that I hadn't been spending enough attention to the whole "dad hitting Lizzie" thing. I figured I had needed to talk to my father. _Hopefully he'll be there when I get home. _I wondered for a moment if that was why Lizzie was spending so much time at her friends' houses - she was still afraid of dad.

Then, of course, there was Robin hating my guts. Personally, I thought she was overreacting. I had just told her not to look out for me, it wasn't like I tried to kill her or something. I suppose she thought she was helping me, so she was hurt.

Had to solve that first. My dad scared me, Robin didn't.

Er...most of the time.

I continued walking down the street. It was a bit dark outside, but the streetlights lit up the night. I could see someone walking towards me. They weren't just walking my direction, they were literally walking towards me, looking at me.

All to soon, they were in front of me, and I nearly screamed.

"Marissa?"

* * *

_July 7, 2010. 8:09 P.M._

I had thought I fainted. Maybe I just wished I had, I wouldn't have had to talk to the witch in front of me.

"Chad! You're back!" she yelled, running at me. I tried to dodge her, but it was no use. In a second she had jumped on me, hugging me.

"Heh...yeah, Marissa, I'm back."

Oh, crap.

She didn't know I had broken up with her.

She didn't know I hated her.

She didn't know about Sonny.

Hell.

Marissa kissed my cheek, then grinned at me. "I missed you _so_ much. I thought I had lost you forever! This is great, we can be together again!"

I didn't like the way she said together.

"Uh, yeah, that's uh...great." I forced a smile at her.

"So," Marissa finally leaped down off of me, to my relief. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it and looked at me curiously. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"N-nothing." I stuttered, smiling again.

Marissa looked at my smile, then at my eyes again. She narrowed her own eyes at me. "Your smile's forced." she stated. "Alright, what's up?"

It was official. There was no way that was the same Marissa. Caring? Earlier, at this point, she would have been trying to rape me, not ask me what's wrong.

I wondered, _should I just tell her? _She was asking, after all. Who knows, maybe this was the same Marissa, just a new (and better) version. Then again, I didn't want to take any chances. I thought about the girlfriend that I really loved, my smile became unforced, and I looked at Marissa, keeping the smile. "Nothing." I repeated.

Marissa still seemed skeptic, but let it go.

"So," Marissa continued from earlier. We began walking down the sidewalk towards my house. "You ran away. Why?"

I sighed. "My...parents. And my little sister." I avoided telling her she was one of the reasons, then shrugged. "They're cool now, I guess."

"Ah." she nodded. "Yeah, family can be a pain sometimes." Marissa reached over and hugged me. "I'm just glad you're safe." It sounded like such a sweet sentence, sure. She didn't really say it, though, she sort of purred it, causing me to be a bit creeped out. Maybe Marissa hadn't changed.

After a while, I looked up, and saw my house. Saved. I walked up to the door, and Marissa smiled at me.

"Call you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Uh, sure." I muttered, quickly pushing the door open. I didn't even look back at Marissa. Instead, I looked at the couch in my house, where Robin was seated. As soon as I came in, she looked up and glared at me. I sighed, closing the door behind me, then sat next to Robin. She scooted a bit to the left, away from me.

"Alright, I understand, you're upset." I started. Robin stayed silent, and pretended to focus on her magazine, which she always seemed to have handy. "Look, I'm sorry, alright? You act like it's such a big deal. It's not, really. I just don't need you looking out for me every second of the day." Robin's face softened a bit, but she was still quiet. "...If it makes you feel any better, Sonny and I got back together."

Robin finally set her magazine on her lap, still open, and looked at me. "I...I guess I overreacted a bit. So, I accept your apology, and I'm sorry, too. And, yes, that last part does make me feel better."

"Made me feel better, too." I whispered, looking down a bit, a small smile on my face.

A teasting grin stretched across Robin's face as she looked at me. "You really love her, don't you?"

"More then you could ever imagine."

My older cousin was silent again for a bit, her grin gone. She looked at the floor, her magazine, the floor again, then at me. "I was in love once."

I remembered, there was a lot about Robin I didn't know. I hadn't seen her in a long time. For all I knew she could have been married.

"Once?" I asked softly. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "I had him, then I lost him."

That was definitly something I didn't know about Robin. "How did you 'lose' him?"

Robin sighed. "It happened last year. We just...broke up. I can't even remember why anymore." she shook her head. "Neil was definitly the one that got away."

"Oh, that's..." I started, but trailed off as my eyes widened. I looked at Robin. "Whoa, whoa, wait, did you just say Neil?" she nodded. "Describe him to me."

"Twenty three years old, now, I suppose, pale skin, really short blonde hair, why does this matter?" Robin looked at me in confusion.

_"I can understand how siblings are." Claire nodded. "I have one older brother, Neil. He's twenty-three now, and we don't fight as much, but when we were younger, we always did."_

_"Neil. He's twenty-three now."_

"Uh, Robin," she looked at me, giving me a 'go on' expression. I cleared my throat. "I...I might know who you're talking about."

"_What_?"

"Claire...her older brother, his name's Neil. He's blonde. He's twenty-three. It just seems kind of coincidential that-"

"He had a younger sister...oh my..." Robin's eyes widened. "You...but...he...no!" she exclaimed, looking at me. "No, don't even think about it! I can't see him!" she yelled, before getting up and running upstairs. One minute she's still in love with him, and he's the 'one that got away', the next she can't see him.

Mood swings much.

_I'll deal with her later_, I thought. _Right now I have a little sister of my own to see_.

* * *

**Ooooh! Robin's got a cruuuush! :D**

**And Chad's got like, family issues.**

**Why'd you have to go? I was counting on forever, now we'll never know.**

**~Just a Dream, Carrie Underwood.**

**-Abbie**


	68. Chapter 67

**Hey, I updated! And guess what? I have strep throat!**

**Wooho...oh, wait, no.**

**I get sick to often. I swear, I'm a target for diseases.**

**On a happier note, my contest (on my profile) is still up and running. I only have two entries so far, and that disappoints me a bit, but other then that, all is well!**

**One more thing, is it just me, or have we been on July 7 forever? x.x**

**Dedication: This is dedicated to KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare, 'cause I was PMing her while writing this. :D**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Sonny.**

* * *

_I looked back at my mother, who seemed like she'd just realized something, and was in deep thought._

_"In his eyes...I saw it." she repeated._

_"Saw what?" I asked._

_"The love."_

_July 7, 2010. 8:06 P.M._

"You..." I blinked, scrunching my eyebrows together in confusion._ Was she insane?_ (Well, okay, she was, but that's beside the point.) "You saw_ the love_?"

Mother nodded, and seemed to sense my confusion. "I mean, I saw the love - the love for you - in his eyes." she explained. "You know, when he looks at you...there's just that, that extra little twinkle."

"So," I attempted to stifle my smile, but it was no use. Joy and excitement rose through me at what she was saying. "Does...does this mean you don't, you know, hate him anymore?" I grinned. "And you'll let us be together?"

She sighed. "We'll talk about that," Mother glanced over at Derek and my father, who immediently looked away, pretending they weren't listening, "somewhere alone." she began walking towards the stairs, and I followed her. Quickly, without my mother noticing, I turned back to Derek and dad, grinning. They each gave me a 'thumbs-up' and smiled. _So, they had been rooting for Chad and I the whole time. _

I guess I could have expected that for Derek, just by the way he was acting. And, way earlier, what he had told me. I hadn't really talked to my father much, but then I knew he was a good guy.

My mother and I walked into my room. I sat on my bed, and she closed the door, before standing in front of me, eyes closed, sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose. We stayed like this for a while, and she even paced around a few times, before finally speaking.

"Look," my mother started, looking at me. "You know I didn't exactly...approve, of you telling that boy that you loved him so quickly." Okay, now that I think about it, I had to be on her side with that one. Those words are a bit, well, special. You don't just throw them around like they're nothing. But if you know you actually are in love, why shouldn't you say it? Should you just lie?

"And, a lot of times," Mother continued, "Boys will say that...they'll lie to you, just to-"

I covered my ears with my hands quickly.

My mother laughed. "Alright, I understand, you don't want to hear anything like that. I'll keep my mouth shut. The point is...knowing that he hasn't tried anything, and he's still saying he loves you...it just changes my point of view."

"So?..." I grinned.

"So," she sighed, then smiled. "So, I won't ban you from seeing him."

I squealed, jumping up and hugging my mot...mom. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I pulled back from the hug, and looked around for a moment. "I...I have to go tell him!" I yelled, running out of my room. I ran down the stairs, probably beating the speed of light, and down to the living room.

"Whoa, Speedy Gonzales!" Derek exclaimed. "Where are you going?"

I ran to the door, looking back at my brother for a second. "I'm going to tell Chad that mom isn't being a psycho anymore!" I smiled, then ran out the door, probably leaving Derek a bit confused.

* * *

_July 7, 2010. 8:10 P.M._

I ran outside into the dark night, all pumped up, extremely excited.

...and then I realized I had no clue where Chad lived.

I thought about asking Quinn to ask Skylar, but decided that would be bugging to many people. I remembered that Chad had to walk home, and I began walking sort of in the direction of the train tracks, hoping I'd see him on the way. I remembered his house not being to far from mine (something I had figured out when he told me where he lived on the train. If only I could've remembered...).

I continued to walk down the sidewalk, not being able to stop smiling. I was a bit _to_ happy. I couldnt help it, though. After all we'd been through, finally, Chad and I would be done with all the drama, hopefully for a while. My mother was letting us be together. We weren't fighting anymore. James wasn't keeping us apart.

Everything was great!

And then, suddenly, I saw a figure in the dark. Just enough of that figure, in fact, to know that it was my, once again, boyfriend.

Soon enough, I spotted another figure in front of him. A girl, clearly. I heard the girl shout at him, run towards him, and attack him in a hug.

My smile was gone in an instant, and, for the billionth time in my life, my heart broke.

_Spoke to soon..._

* * *

**Who didn't see that coming? Honestly. And, gah, this is too short.**

**I'll doze off safe and soundly, but I'll miss your arms around me.**

**~Vanilla Twilight, Owl City.**

**-Abbie**


	69. Chapter 68

**Heyhey, I'm here with an update. Alright, I just want to tell everyone to go enter my contest, 'cause I want you to.**

**Yeah.**

**:D.**

**Dedication: This is dedicated to...erm, NeverLetGoes2Love, xmarkersarecoolx, and blueberrybiancxx...'cause I say so.**

**Story Recommendation: Condor High by iluvchanny13.**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Sonny.**

* * *

_And then, suddenly, I saw a figure in the dark. Just enough of that figure, in fact, to know that it was my, once again, boyfriend._

_Soon enough, I spotted another figure in front of him. A girl, clearly. I heard the girl shout at him, run towards him, and attack him in a hug._

_My smile was gone in an instant, and, for the billionth time in my life, my heart broke._

_Spoke too soon..._

_July 7, 2010. 8:10 P.M._

I didn't want to assume anything. Chad and I were finally allowed to be together, why would I ruin that by figuring he was cheating on me? Besides, he wouldn't cheat on me. There was no way he would. He had told me he loved me. Even my mom said that she saw the love in his eyes when he looked at me. So, honestly, it would make no sense.

I crept closer, silently, towards Chad and the mysterious girl, just so I was in hearing range of them.

Chad was the first to speak. "Heh...yeah, Marissa, I'm back."

Wait..._Marissa?_

...wasn't Chad's old girlfriend's name Marissa?

The girl - Marissa - grinned and kissed Chad's cheek. I burned with envy. "I missed you _so_ much. I thought I had lost you forever! This is great, we can be together again!" she stressed together in an odd way.

"Uh, yeah, that's uh...great." Chad muttered, and I smiled. He was as uncomfortable with all of that as I was. It would be any second now that he'd tell Marissa we were together, and they couldn't be.

Marissa seemed to notice his weird behavior, and asked him about it. I smiled,_ here it comes..._

"N-nothing." Chad stuttered.

My smile dropped.

Nothing? What did he mean, nothing? Of course there was something wrong!

Marissa asked again, and Chad just repeated the same thing. Why was he doing that? _Why wouldn't he just tell her? _

They began walking down the sidewalk, and though I felt like a bit of a stalker, I followed them. Marissa began asking Chad about how he ran away, and he still didn't mention me. Not once.

"I'm just glad you're safe," Marissa purred, giving Chad a flirty look. I became jealous again. Suddenly, Chad began speed-walking towards the door of what I now knew was his house. "Call you tomorrow?" Marissa asked.

"Sure." Chad muttered, and entered his home. Marissa seemed a bit confused for a moment, but shrugged, then walked down the sidewalk. My eyes started to cloud with tears. I stuffed my hands in my pockets, and began walking towards my house. A tear rolled down my cheek and landed on the ground, creating a small puddle. I noticed other puddles form around me, and soon enough, it was raining.

Joy.

Suddenly, I stopped walking. If I went home, my mom would just see that Chad actually did break my heart. She would've been right all along. I wanted to go somewhere else, but I didn't know where. I figured Quinn would be there for me, and decided that was the best place to go.

But, my feet didn't start moving in the direction of Quinn's house.

I started walking towards Chad's.

Soon enough, my single tear became many, and my walking turned into running. Lucky for me, Marissa was already gone, so she wasn't there to see me acting so...insane? If anyone else had been outside to see me, they would have assumed I was insane. I had probably fit the role perfectly.

It wasn't long before I was at Chad's house. Also lucky for me, he was the one to answer the door. He looked at me with an experssion of shock.

"Sonny, what are you-" he started, but I cut him off.

"Why didn't you tell her?" I yelled.

He looked confused for a moment, but it soon dawned on him. "It felt like someone was watching us..." he muttered, then looked over at (crazy) me again. "I didn't-"

"Why didn't you tell her she wasn't your girlfriend anymore?" I shouted. Chad seemed unphased, though, and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me towards him. I began to hit his chest with my fists, but he didn't seem to care. "You should have told her!"

"I know." his voice was soft and comforting. "Calm down, Sonny, it's alright..."

I stopped hitting him, and grabbed his shirt with my fists, crying into it. He still didn't mind. Besides, I was soaked from the rain; the second he hugged me he got wet.

All too soon, I started shouting again. He was still completely calm, and pressed his lips to mine. My shouting became muffled and instead, turned into a soft, nearly silent moan. Chad pulled back from the kiss and smiled at me.

"I..I'm sorry." I whispered, looking up at him.

Chad shrugged, his small smile still evident. "It's alright. You just went a little...crazy, for a second." he laughed a bit, and I laughed with him.

"But...why _didn't_ you tell Marissa?"

He sighed. "I...I don't know, really. I suppose I remembered how she could still ruin my reputation - or get me arrested for some fake charge, her dad's a police officer - and got a bit frightened."

I frowned. "But, c'mon, you're Chad Dylan Cooper, you're not afraid of anything!"

"Except that witch." he laughed. "Look, I'm sorry. I promise I'll tell her soon."

"I thought you said you'd get arrested."

"It's the price I'll have to pay," Chad shrugged again. "I don't want to have two girlfriends at one time, and there is _no _way I'm getting rid of you." I smiled, and he kissed my nose. "Now come inside, you're soaked." he turned around, and suddenly froze. "M-mom? How long were you there?"

"Doesn't matter." a female voice - his mom - replied. "Now bring your girlfriend in here! I wanna meet her!"

"I don't know about th-" Chad started, but his mother cut him off.

"Nonsense! I deserve to meet the girl who's got my son on such a tight leash."

"Um, alright..." Chad looked back at me, and I smirked at him. "Looks like you're meeting my mom, Sonny."

* * *

**Yay, Chad's mom! 'Cause she's awesome, and gonna be super hilarious.**

**You're oh so sweet, just my luck, like an extra marshmallow in my coco cup.**

**~ Sure Feels Like Love, Tiffany Thornton**

**-Abbie**


	70. Chapter 69

**Heey, it's my birthday today! Let's start the birthday one-shots, right? :D**

**Eh, okay, probably not.**

**But, hey, this is an extra long chapter 'cause it's my birthday, and I'm in a sort of good mood. And, since it's my birthday, this is the last day you can enter m'contest.**

**Anyway, random story time...**

**My sister keeps saying "Ello, I'm Russell Brand!" In this...really, really weird "british" accent (I use quotations 'cause...well, you'd know if you heard her). Then she told me she was gonna put a picture of Russell Brand on my birthday cake. D:**

**Really, her accent and stuff is hilarious. I laugh every time.**

**Mmk, that's about it...**

**Oh, oh, this chapter is "The Meeting", as KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare calls it. Aren't you excited? I'm excited to write it. :D**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Sonny.**

* * *

_"Now bring your girlfriend in here! I wanna meet her!"_

_"I don't know about th-" Chad started, but his mother cut him off._

_"Nonsense! I deserve to meet the girl who's got my son on such a tight leash."_

_"Um, alright..." Chad looked back at me, and I smirked at him. "Looks like you're meeting my mom, Sonny."_

_July 7, 2010. 8:22 P.M._

I grinned. "I can't wait. But, um...can I, can I tell you something first?"

"You're not pregnant, are you?" I heard his mom ask (in a joking tone) from inside the house. I knew I'd like her already.

"No, Mrs. Cooper!" I yelled, and she laughed.

Chad seemed to notice the serious look in my eyes, and he nodded. "Uh, yeah, sure." he closed the door behind him so his mother couldn't hear, then smiled at me. "So, what's up?"

"Chad..." I broke out into a grin. "My mom's letting us be together!"

He got a look of happiness and surprise on his face, grinning. "Really? She, she really is?" I nodded, and he hugged me, picking me up and spinning me around (similar to the night I first told him I loved him). "This is great!"

"I know!" I exclaimed, attacking him with a hug again when he put me down.

"Now, come on. It's time for you to meet my mom...who's probably watching us." he opened the door to his house and motioned me inside. His mom was standing in the living room, and she smiled at me. I recognized her from the time she was at my house (the moment my mother had started ruining my life). Blonde hair, blue eyes, a female older version of Chad.

"It's great to finally meet you, Sonny." she smiled at me, shaking my hand. "You know, you're pretty much the only person Chad even knows exists anymore."

I giggled, and I saw Chad blush. "It's great to meet you too, Mrs. Cooper."

"Veronica." she insisted. "Or, you could just call me mom. We'll be future family, anyway." Veronica grinned.

I laughed again. "I'll just call you Veronica." she nodded.

"It's raining outside, I'm guessing?" she looked at my clothes. I nodded. "Let me go get you a towel." she smiled and walked into a different room.

"Are you ready?" Chad asked me. "You're probably about to get a ton of blackmail material on me."

"I'm sure your mom won't embarrass you."

"Then you don't know my mom." he scoffed, and Veronica came back into the room. She handed me to the towel, smiling, then sat down, grabbing the cup that was on the coffee table (probably a fan of coffee, since she had a cup when she was at my house, too). Chad and I sat down on the couch.

"So," Veronica started, looking at us. "You two met when you ran away, right?" we nodded. "Well, it was good that your families drove you crazy, then."

Chad looked over at me, holding one of my hands. "Yeah," he smiled. "I guess it was." he leaned over and pecked my lips. I felt an urge to pull him back to me, but I knew it wouldn't be good to start making out in front of his mom. That's sort of frowned upon.

"Chad," Veronica looked over at her son. He nodded, waiting for her to continue. "How about you leave now? I want to have a...girl to girl chat with your girlfriend." she smiled. Chad began shaking his head quicky.

"No, no, no, no. Bad idea."

"Can't share her for a second?" Veronica smirked.

_Why can't my mom be like this? _I thought.

"I know you're going to use that 'girl to girl chat' to embarrass me. You know, tell her I'm obsessed with her, or something. I don't trust you, mom."

"Aww, come on, Chad, can't you just leave for a while?" I asked. "I promise, whatever she tells me, I won't use it against you." I smiled.

He frowned, getting up. "You're lieing, but fine." Chad got up and went upstairs. Veronica sat next to me on the couch.

"Tell me, what did you first think when you saw my son? How did he act? Do I need to punish him for something?" she instantly started asking questions, then stared at me intently, waiting for answers, her blue eyes filling with curiosity. I wondered. What _did_ I first think of Chad? I remember first thinking he was, well, attractive. When I first saw him, really thinking back to the exact first moment I saw him, I was scared.

Should I tell her all of that?

"Well...when I met Chad, he was on the same train car I had just jumped on...it was dark, and he was sitting behind boxes at first, so, I was a bit...scared."

She shrugged. "Understandable."

"I remember thinking he was a bit, you know, attractive, too." I blushed, and Veronica grinned. "When we started talking, I guess I sort of instantly took a liking to him."

"Mmmhm." Veronica nodded, taking a sip out of her coffee cup. "Tell me a bit about what happened when you were on the train, and on that whole adventure, and everything."

"Um, alright." I thought back to when we were on the train. It wasn't that hard to remember, granted it was only a few weeks ago. Wow, a lot had gone by in such a little amount of time. I felt like I knew Chad for a year. "After I met him, I remember having a dream about Chad." Veronica stifled a smile. "Turned out I had fallen asleep with my head on his shoulder. That was the first time he started acting sort of...well, cocky."

"He is like that, isn't he?" she giggled. "Has a bit of an ego at times. You always seem to take that away from him, though, and I have to thank you for that."

I laughed. "We both went to sleep for a while after that. In the morning, the car door was open a bit, and we had some light...that was the first time I got to see his eyes, which are probably one of my favorite things about him."

"Got it from me." she tapped next to one of her eyes.

"Anyway, we sort of gained a bit of a...love-hate relationship." I continued. "Then, skipping ahead a bit, before we got to our first stop, we were bored, and had nothing to do. That was the first time he suggested that we make out to pass time."

"First time?" Veronica asked, raising an eyebrow at me. "He did it again?"

"Like five times total." I laughed.

Veronica playfully rolled her eyes. "That's my son for you. You mentioned a first stop...where was that?"

"Oh, the first place we jumped off of the train at. It was Texas, actually. They had this...weird little, old western-type town."

"They still have one of those?"

I shrugged. "Strange, right? It was at that town where we met Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora, who are all still our friends right now. They told us they wanted to go to California, so we got on another train, with them, of course. That was when Chad's obsession with hugging me started."

"Obsession with hugging you?"

"Yeah, I had nearly fallen off the train, but he caught me by my waist. He stayed hugging me like that for a while. That should have given me hints that he had feelings for me, but I guess I just never caught on. Tawni, one of the girls from Texas, even started pointing out that he had a crush on me."

"Tawni seems smart."

"To skip ahead again, Nico said that we should go to a hotel for a while, since being on a train is a bit, well, uncomfortable. We got off in Arizona, and went to a hotel, like he said. Chad and I ended up getting stuck with sharing a room - thanks to Tawni - and it only had one bed."

Veronica raised her eyebrows.

"Nothing happened." I blushed. "We did start talking about neither of us had had our first kiss, though. He told me that he knew who he wanted it to be, and, for some reason, I thought he was talking about Tawni." I shook my head, laughing at myself. "I'm not sure why. Every thing he did and said should have told me he was talking about me."

"I'm glad you were his first kiss, Sonny, and not that Marissa girl. He got teased about the situation for a while - I don't know why it was anyone else's business, though - but he still never kissed Marissa." she frowned for a moment, then smiled at me. "But, you're certainly the special person he was always waiting for. Ever heard of 'destiny'?"

I smiled.

"Anyway, on with your story."

"Meanwhile...you know about the whole James situation, don't you?" Veronica nodded. "Well, we were watching the news on that here and there, and Chad started getting protective of me."

His mom smiled. "Ah, that figures."

"Back to the subject of me thinking he liked Tawni...I got mad at him, and he attempted to clear things up between us by taking me out...not as a date, though. We were at a cafe, I believe, and we saw the news with James on it. Chad had said something about James not being able to touch what was rightfully 'his', or something of the sort. Then Chad got upset for saying that - for some odd reason - and ran back to the hotel, yadda yadda yadda."

Veronica laughed. "I'm guessing there's some specific part you want to get to?"

I nodded. "When I was going to the hotel to see Chad, there was an old woman there...she said that she knew I was in love from the look on my face."

She raised her eyebrows, sipping from her coffee again. "Oh, really?"

"The story is still really long, so I'll just tell you the big details. After that happened, we traveled to California. Again, only saying big details, while we were there, we went to a park, and it started raining. I forced Chad to dance in the rain with me, and that was when..." I smiled, looking down. "That was when he told me he loved me, and where we had our first kiss."

Veronica gave me a sort of teasing smile.

"Now, to summarize everything else...we met Jodi, that woman on the news, who's actually fifteen. She told me that I had to come back here to get away from James - who came to California looking for me - and I did just that. Before that, Chad's friend Skylar and my friend Quinn came to California looking for us. They got there just before we were planning to leave, James found us, Skylar punched him, we traveled back to New York, my mom stopped us from seeing together, I snuck out to see him, we got in a fight,

"I met Mason, he met Claire, we both went on dates with them, saw eachother, and fell in love all over again. We got back together, I went to my house and my mom told me I could see him again, I came here, and now I'm talking to you."

Veronica blinked a few times, staring at me in surprise. "That was...quite a mouthfull, huh?"

I blushed in slight embarrassment, laughing a bit. "Uh, well, yeah."

"Okay, now it's my time to talk." Veronica grinned, getting a mischevious twinkle in her eyes. "Oh, where to start? Well, Chad, as you probably know, is completely smitten with you. I don't think I've ever seen someone care for someone else as much as he cares for you. For an example, when you two broke up, he was so heartbroken he would barely eat." I smiled, blushing again. "And like I said, in his his world, you're probably the only person that exists. I'm so happy for the both of you."

"Thank you."

"But, now, as my number one rule of parenting, I have to embarrass him." I laughed. "Let's see...when he was 7, he had a teddy bear named Honey. When he was 8 he tried on my lipstick. He'll only eat sandwiches if the crust is cut off of them. And, oh, yes, he has a picture of you in his room."

I wondered momentarily how in the world he got a picture of me in the first place.

"Now, of course, embarrassing him wouldn't be complete unless I showed you his baby pictures."

* * *

_July 7, 2010. 8:48 P.M._

As strange as it may be, I nearly felt more comfortable talking to Veronica, Chad's mom, then my own. She was a lot more...well, kind, and understanding. My mom was just looking out for me, sure, but it was unfair for her to assume I was the exact same as her, or that Chad was the same as her old boyfriend. She was too quick to judge.

"Chad's probably in his room," Veronica told me as I stood up. "It's the first door by the stairs."

"Thanks." I smiled, walking over to and up the stairs. There was a door right in front of them, just as Veronica had said. I knocked on it. "Chad?"

No answer.

I twisted the doorknob, finding that it wasn't locked. Slowly, I opened the door. The room looked empty from my view. I stepped inside to get a better look, and the second I did, the door was closed (slammed) behind me and I was pinned against it.

"What did she tell you?"

I found myself looking into the dark blue, slightly angered eyes of my boyfriend.

"You sure know how to greet someone," I joked.

He didn't laugh. "What did my mom say about me, Sonny?"

"Not that much." I responded. "Just that you had a teddy bear named Honey, you tried on your mom's lipstick when you were 8, you have a picture of me in your room, and that you won't eat crusts on bread." I pretended to think. "And,_"_ I stretched the word_._ "then she showed me your baby pictures." I smirked.

Chad rolled his eyes. "That figures. But, I suppose, that's not all that bad." he moved his hands from where they were pinning my arms to the door down to my waist. "There's something I've been wanting to do since I kissed you earlier."

"Kiss me again?" I teased. He nodded, blue eyes sparkling, and our lips connected.

* * *

**Ah, I love Chad's mom. :D**

**Throw it away, forget yesterday, we'll make the great escape.**

**~ The Great Escape, Boys Like Girls**

**-Abbie**


	71. Chapter 70

**It's been forever since I've updated...again. But, lets skip my excuses (though I do have quite reasonable ones, I won't waste my time), blah blah blah, junk no one cares about, and...**

**Well, I'd just like to point out one anonymous review I got:**

**"whts daa big rush ovae dis stowe anyways? its not relly dat gud."**

**Am I being pranked by someone? Or do you actually type like this, trying to be serious? Besides that, that's your opinion, and that's fine. o: I don't mind. Feedback is welcome, good or bad. n_n**

**Dedication: I'd like to dedicate this to Princess, or NeverLetGoes2Love, for telling me to update through Rebecca Black's "Friday". That was awesome. xD**

**Anywho...**

**Before we get to the story, I have more news. This story is coming to a close. Sad, I know, I know! Buuuut, I've got plans for another story, since we all know I can't not have one going. I'll probably write at least half of that one out before I upload it, though, so I don't have situation where I don't update for a week and a half. :) Also, I may give away little hints to that one in the author's notes of this story, if you're super eager to find out about it or something.**

**One more thing...I never gave Chad's dad a name, did I? I hope I didn't. If I did, it's being changed right now...**

**I don't own SWAC. Hey, I know I've used her point of view a lot lately, buuuuuuut,**

**Sonny.**

* * *

_Chad rolled his eyes. "That figures. But, I suppose, that's not all that bad." he moved his hands from where they were pinning my arms to the door down to my waist. "There's something I've been wanting to do since I kissed you earlier."_

_"Kiss me again?" I teased. He nodded, blue eyes sparkling, and our lips connected._

_July 7, 2010. 8:56 P.M._

Someone knocked on the door behind me a few times. Chad pulled away from our kiss and groaned in annoyance, glaring at the door. I laughed.

"You know, glaring at the door won't do anything." I told him, then turned around, putting my hand on the doorknob. Chad quickly grabbed my wrist.

"Wait." he whispered. "That could be my father."

"And?" I questioned, glancing over at him. "Don't want him to know I'm here? Fine, I'll play along." I walked behind the door and Chad opened it (luckily without hitting me). His eyes widened a bit.

"Uh...h-hey, dad." he stuttered, seemingly a bit scared. I suppose, after that whole hitting Lizzie incident, he had good reason. I'd be scared, too. "What...what are you doing here?"

I heard his father's voice from the hallway. "Can we talk?"

"I'm kind of in the middle of something..."

I smirked.

"Oh? What?"

"Something...important."

"Can't you put it off for a moment?"

"Uh...fine, I guess. But you should know that I, ahem, have company over."

Mr. Cooper stepped into the room a bit, but I was still hidden behind the door. "Who? Skylar?"

"Not exactly..."

I took this moment to step out and stand next to my boyfriend. His father looked surprised for a second. "Do you want me to leave?" I asked. "I can."

"No," Mr. Cooper shook his head. "You don't have to. If I make you leave, Chad'll just tell you everything that happened later, anyway." he laughed a bit, then cleared his throat awkwardly, seeing the serious expressions on our faces.

"Why'd you hit Lizzie?" Chad suddenly blurted, glaring at his father.

Way to be subtle.

A shocked look made it's way to his father's face. "Hit Lizzie? I never hit Lizzie."

"So, what, she made that up?" Clearly, Chad wasn't buying it.

Mr. Cooper scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion, then shook his head. "We'll talk about that later, and bring Lizzie into the conversation, too. For now, I have something else important to tell you." he sat down on Chad's bed, and Chad sat next to him. I stayed standing up, looking around awkwardly. "Look, I know I haven't been...the greatest dad in the world."

"Far from it." Chad nodded. "Go on."

"I sort of...I took you for granite, I suppose, and I was wrong to do that. And, I know, you may find it a bit weird that I suddenly admitted to all of this, but...when you ran away, it sort of shed a little light on me. I finally understood."

His son narrowed his eyes at him. "Mom put you up to this, didn't she?"

Chad's father laughed a bit, shaking his head. "She mentioned it to me, but I came up here on my own. Also, about your mom...don't ever blame her for how you were treated before, alright? It was my fault. She was against all of this from the start."

"I figured." Chad muttered. "Alright, back to Lizzie. She claimed that you hit her."

Mr. Cooper frowned in confusion, looking like he was thinking. All was silent for a while, and then, Chad's father looked up at him, a mischevious glint in his eye. "Did she actually say I hit her specifically?"

"Well, let's see. She said, 'Daddy hit me.' So, I may be wrong, but I think that means you."

"Maybe not..."

* * *

_July 7, 2010. 9:06 P.M._

The three of us had walked down the hallway to Lizzie's room, where she was sitting on the floor, coloring. Her room was the typical little kid room; things like doll houses and coloring books laying around. The walls were white, and one of them had "Lizzie", of course, written in blue curly letters on it. Lizzie smiled when she saw us, and showed off her picture of a flower.

"Hey, Lizzie..." Chad started, looking down at his little sister as she pulled out a blue crayon. (This family really liked blue, I guessed. Her name on her wall was written in blue, a bunch of the things in their living room were blue, a lot of things in Chad's room were blue...) "You told me that 'daddy' hit you earlier...you did mean our dad, didn't you?" he motioned to their father, and Lizzie looked up, then shook her head. A look of complete confusion crossed Chad's face, and he suddenly squeaked, "Then who's dad hit you?"

Lizzie pointed over to her doll house.

What?

"That's a house Lizzie, not a man." Chad spoke slowly, looking even more confused. Lizzie giggled a bit and rolled her eyes, then went over to the dollhouse. She looked through the several dolls in it, then picked out one of them.

She pointed at it.

What was it?

The father doll, of course.

"Wait...when you said 'daddy' hit you...you meant you got hit with your doll?" Chad continued to look confused, then shook his head. "What? How does that...how did you even get hit by a doll."

"Mommy put them up on that shelf earlier," Lizzie pointed to a shelf nearby, "and this one fell on me."

I stifled a laugh, Mr. Cooper was stifling a smirk, and Chad's jaw dropped.

"What? You...Lizzie! You need to be more clear!"

Lizzie giggled. "You thought our daddy hit me? He wouldn't do that, would you, daddy?" she looked up at her father with glittering eyes, and he shook his head, then patted his son on the back. Lizzie went back to her coloring, and I couldn't help but notice that she looked up at me a few times while she was. _Hmm..._

"Told you I didn't hit her. Honestly, how horrible do you think I am?"

As Chad slapped his hand to his face, muttering something like, "This is completely ridiculous..." I came to the realization that Chad's mom was the only one of his family members I had really gotten to know.

"Um, Mr. Cooper?" I looked over at my boyfriend's father. "I don't believe we've met properly." I stuck my hand out. "I'm Sonny, the girl that, according to your wife, has your son on a leash."

He chuckled, taking my hand and shaking it. "I'm Anthony, the father of the boy you're smitten with."

I blushed.

* * *

**Mwhahaha! Okay, 'cause I believe in happy endings (no, this is NOT the ending, but it's the ending of this, like, situation), I had to throw in this happiness here. :)**

**Don't be a drag, just be a queen. Wether you're broke, or evergreen.**

**~ Born This Way, Lady Gaga**

**-Abbie**


	72. Chapter 71

**I actually updated again? Wow, I know, I'm shocked too. This was quick considering it took me weeks to update last time. ;)**

**Sooooo, uh, surprisingly, I don't have any fun stories this time (I do have some serious/important things to say, though.) Oh! Concerning the new story I'll be writing, no, it's not a sequal to this one. This story has gone on long enough, I'm not going to write a sequal. **

**Also, considering the point of view, I know you're probably expecting this chapter to be in Chad's, since it's been in Sonny's for the last...billion chapters, but it's not. It's still in hers. I prefer writing in a girl's point of view, since I am a girl. Chad's chapters are always short and choppy, and I hate that.**

**This chapter is dedicated to KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare, for putting up with my multiple PMs yesterday. :)**

**Let's see, if I owned SWAC...Sonny and Chad never would have gotten together, and they'd still be flirt-fighting, because you know how long I like to drag things out. ;D And, well, that's not the case, so it's obvious that I don't own such a thing. Thank God, too. I could never handle writing a show on top of school!**

**Holy jesus, it's still July 7th. This is like a freakin' soap opera.**

**Sonny.**

* * *

_July 7, 2010. 9:09 P.M._

All of us (excluding Lizzie) had eventually left Lizzie's room. Anthony, as he asked me to call him (similar to Veronica), had went to his study. After Chad and I standing with Lizzie for a while, Chad said he was bored and went to his room, which, of course, I followed. We were sitting in his room, on his bed, alone, the door shut, and unlike before, I actually took the time to realize the slight awkwardness of the situation.

"So..."

I was the one to speak, and Chad looked up at me as if he was coming out of a daydream, that slighty confused and slight "did I miss something?" look on his face.

"Uh...what now?" I asked.

Chad looked up at the clock over his desk, and without looking back at me, replied, "It's getting a bit late. You should probably get home before your mom throws a fit, or something."

"I don't want to," I whined.

Chad scrunched his eyebrows together, looking a bit like his dad for a moment. He had a humored look on his face, probably from my whining, and I could tell he was stifling a smile."Why?"

"Your family is so much more fun to be around then mine."

"Have you even talked to your own father since you got back?" my boyfriend questioned. I thought about it; no. Chad seemed to know that was my answer, too. "You should probably go do that. Running away makes people have a change in hearts...my parents are a good example."

"But I don't want to." I repeated, leaning into his side and putting my head on his shoulder.

He chuckled. "Oh, come on, Sonny, be a big girl."

"Can't I just stay here for a while longer?" I pleaded.

"Why don't you just sleep over?" he questioned, smirking. He jumped back on his bed, laying down. "You could sleep right here. My bed's nice and comfy."

"I think my mom would kill me first. Do you want me dead?" I raised an eyebrow at him, and he rolled his eyes.

"I was kidding, you know that."

"Whatever, I'm still not leaving."

"Fine, then. But I'm going to go to sleep." to attempt to prove his point, Chad closed his eyes. "Unless you want to sit here and watch me like the stalker I know you are, you need to leave."

"Trying to get rid of me?" I snorted. He stayed quiet. "Chad?" silence. "_Chaaad_," I whined, pushing his leg. A smile played at his lips, but he still pretended to be asleep. "Fine, looks like I'll just have to snoop through your stuff..." I got up, and could see Chad tense up a bit, but he still kept up his act.

I walked over to his desk, which was clean in the area that was in front of the chair, but the other half of it was covered in papers. There was a cup of pencils, and a desk lamp, of course. There were a few drawers, and I pulled one of them open. More papers, with a black (no blue?) book on top of them.

"What do we have here?" I asked, picking it up. Flipping it open, it was revealed to be a journal. "_You_ keep a journal?" I read the first page.

_Chad Dylan Cooper's journal. For selling purposes if he chooses to be famous._

"That figures." I scoffed quietly, flipping to the next page. He talked (or complained) about Marissa for a while, talked about his dad, and said basically everything I already knew. I flipped pages ahead, to the more recent dates. My name came up, and I started reading. I couldn't help but smile at the words on the page. I meant more to Chad then I'd ever really know.

I set the book back in the drawer, not wanting to invade his privacy to much, and looked at the stack of papers on the desk.

"What's this?" I asked outloud. "Chad writes poetry? Or are these songs? I wonder what Skylar would thin-"

"Okay, okay!" I heard a sudden shout behind me. I looked over to see the faker getting up, playfully glaring at me. "You win, I'm not going to sleep."

I feigned surprise. "No, really?"

Chad rolled his eyes, standing up. I turned my attention back to his desk, and I felt arms snake around my waist. Chad leaned down and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Why are you still looking through my stuff?" he muttered, and I smiled.

"Why not?"

"If I let you stay, will you stop?"

I nodded.

"Fine."

There was a sudden knock at the door (once again), and Chad glanced over at it. "Hold on," he whispered into my ear, then walked over and opened his door.

"Hey, Chad, your mom said you had company?"

"Uh, yeah, Robin. Can I help you? I'd like to get back to that company."

"So, in other words, you'd like to get back to making out with Sonny?"

"How'd you know it was her?"

"I'm magic, Chad." I brown haired young woman pushed past Chad into his room. She looked over at me, smiled, and stuck out her hand. "Hey, Sonny, right?" I nodded. "I'm Robin, Chad's cousin."

"Sonny, Chad's girlfriend." I shook her hand, smiling back.

Robin looked down at the papers I was looking at. "Snooping through Chad's stuff?" she asked. I nodded, and Robin grinned. "We're going to get along just fine."

"Getting along?" Chad asked. "Aren't you supposed to be leaving soon? I'm not sad anymore, Sonny and I are back together, your services are no longer needed."

"Nope, you'll be stuck with me for another month or so." Robin smirked.

"A month?" he shrieked. "Why?"

Robin smiled, clapping her hands together. "I have some exciting news, Chad." she closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them back up, excited. "I'm getting an apartment here in New York!"

"What?"

"Thanks, Chad, don't I feel loved." Robin frowned, putting her hands back down.

He shook his head. "No, no, Robin, that wasn't mean to be...you know, offensive, or anything. I was just surprised."

Robin crossed her arms over her chest. "Mmmhm. Well, I'm going to go. You two can get back to...whatever it is you were doing." she walked to the door and exited the room. Suddenly, she quickly came back, gave us the "I'm watching you" signal, and left.

"My cousin's insane." Chad rolled his eyes, walking over to his bed and sitting down onto it. "Did I tell you about her past relationship with Claire's brother?"

"No. What are you talking about?"

"Claire, you should remember her, you met her earlier this night, has an older brother named Neil. Apparently, him and Robin used to date...Robin was like, crazy in love with him. Then they just split." he shrugged.

I thought about what he said, then grinned. "You know what we have to do, don't you?"

"Uh...no."

"Get them back together!"

Chad's eyes widened, and he got off of his bed, walking towards me. "No, no, no, no, no!"

"Yes, yes, yes! We have to, Chad! Think of how happy Robin would be!"

"I don't know, Sonny. Robin acted a bit...crazy, when I told her that Neil lived around here."

I crossed my arms over my chest, smirking. "So, Neil lives around here? And Robin wants to move here...coincidence?"

"_Yes_. Why do we have to get involved in someone elses love life, anyway?"

I was about to answer, but was cut off by another knock on Chad's door.

"What is this, city hall?" I asked.

"Hur hur hur," Chad fake laughed.

"_Chaddy_, your mom told me you were in here!" a voice from the other side of the door sang. It sounded a bit familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. _Lizzie, possibly? No, they said 'your' mom. Claire, maybe?_

Meanwhile, Chad's eyes had widened, and he looked at me, panicked. "Kiss me." he suddenly blurted.

"What? Why-"

"Just kiss me!" he repeated, and I obliged. No complaints here.

"Hello?" the voice behind the door asked. I could hear the doorknob slowly turn, and I attempted to pull away from Chad, but he pulled me closer to him. "Chad, are you in h-oh my gosh!"

Finally, I recognized the voice.

Marissa.

I expected Chad to pull away from me this time, but he just kept kissing me like Marissa wasn't even there. I then came to the conclusion that Chad did in fact know Marissa was there, and he wanted her to see that we were kissing. I could also tell he was trying to make it look like we were shoving our tongues down eachother's throats, when it was just an innocent kiss. I helped him out a bit with this, since it seemed pretty funny at the time.

(Oh, wait, it still seems pretty funny. Yeah, I really hated Marissa.)

I wasn't sure if he just wanted to make Marissa angry as hell or what his intentions were.

"Uh, hello?" Marissa asked. "Are you going to keep sucking her face off or look at me, cheater?"

Finally, Chad pulled away from me, breathless. "Cheater? I'm a cheater, you say?"

Marissa looked a little bit confused at him being clueless. "Uh, yeah, kinda."

Chad let go of me (I felt a bit disappointed) and walked over to Marissa. "Look, Marissa...I ran away, you know that, don't you?" She nodded. "Didn't you watch _any_ of the news reports while I was gone?"

"No, not really."

"Well, if you did, you'd know that that girl over there," he pointed at me. "Her name is Sonny."

Marissa rolled her eyes, scoffing. "What about her?"

"She ran away at the same time is me, for your information. And, we ended up meeting eachother...Marissa, the point is, I fell in love with her. I ran away, I figured you would have assumed we weren't together anymore." he stepped back and held my hand. "You didn't treat me exactly...well, great, while we were together. I just...I just want to be with Sonny, alright?"

And now, this is where Marissa would laugh a bit, and tell us she knows what this whole situation is like. Then she'd smile at us, tell us she's happy for us, and leave, making everyone happy.

Sadly, my life isn't a fairytale, or some cheesy romance movie that ends up being perfect in the end. So, of course, that did not happen.

"I..." Marissa looked down for a moment, seemingly sad. She suddenly looked back up at Chad, anger in her eyes. "I can't believe you!" she slapped him, extremely hard, may I add; so bad that he ended up holding his face, half bent over...hey, at least she didn't knee him in the-

"Don't think this is over, either, Chad." she rushed over to his door, glaring back at us. "You are seriously going to regret this!"

And, like that, she was gone.

I patted Chad - who was still hunched over - on the back. "Well, this isn't going to end well."

* * *

**Longish chapter, ohmygosh Marissa, and Robin's moving to New York! Woo!**

**But I know, one thing, that I love you.**

**~ Say Hey, Michael Franti**

**-Abbie**


	73. Chapter 72

**What's this? I'm updating on a Thursday? How is this possible?**

**Well, I got bored. Simple as that.**

**But no complaints on your side, right? :)**

**Now, I wanted to ask a question~: Do you agree that this story is kind of lacking in Squinn right now? I mean, seriously. There's another question at the end of this chapter, but don't go look at it, 'cause it has to do with THIS chapter.**

**I'd like to point out another anonymous review I got...this one didn't leave a name either.**

**"james should rape sonny"**

**Uh...no. Sorry, but I would not write something like that.**

**Other random note: Did you know there's counties in Pennsylvania called Monroe and Lancaster? Hah.**

**Last random note: I noticed I keep switching the spelling of Sonny's (real...real fake...you know) name between Alison and Allison.**

**Whoops. Well, from now on, we're going with double l's. Heh...anywho...**

**I don't own SWAC. And, of course, still...**

**Sonny.**

* * *

_July 7, 2010. 9:47 P.M._

"Wait, Marissa - ow - Marissa, come back!" Chad shouted, running out of his room, still holding his face. Gosh, how hard _had_ she slapped him?

I ran out after him, and Chad and I ended up running all the way outside just for him to catch Marissa. Finally, she turned around, glaring at us.

"What?" she spat.

"Look, I'm sorry I...I was honest with you, I suppose," Chad frowned. "But that doesn't mean you have to go all...evil."

"You're such a jerk!" Marissa shouted. "If you didn't like me before, why didn't you just tell me?"

"Nothing would have changed! You still would have wanted revenge!"

Marissa was silent for a while. Obviously, he was right. "It doesn't matter now! I'm still going to get you." she began walking down the sidewalk, then turned back to look at us for a moment. "I'm going to get you."

Is she like James or what?

Chad groaned in frustration, finally letting go of his face. "This is just what we need. _More_ drama."

"What do you mean, 'we'?" I asked. "Marissa's your problem. I could just walk away and you'd be on your own."

"But you wouldn't do that."

"How do you know?"

We started walking the short distance back to Chad's house. After a while, he reached out and held my hand, stepping a bit closer. I smiled a bit, blushing.

Soon enough, we were at his house. When we walked in, Veronica was sitting on the couch, talking to someone on the phone.

"Mmmhm. Oh, I'm sorry. Really? Well, I suppose." she laughed a bit. "No, they're not going to like it one bit. It is for the best, though. Of course. I'm sure after they know what's going on, they'll agree. Oh? Well, maye not, then. Yes. Alright. I'll tell her. Bye." she hung up, then looked over at us. "Oh, you two came back? I saw you chase Marissa out."

"Who was that?" Chad nodded his head towards the phone.

Veronica sighed. "Bad news. This actually involves you, Sonny." she looked at me, and I frowned in confusion. "Your aunt Ruth was injured in a car crash." I gasped. "Nothing to serious, don't worry. But your mother, since she is Ruth's sister, wants to go see her. I believe she said she lives in Philadelphia? Anyway, your mom wants you to come home now. Your whole family is going, apparently."

"Wha...did she say for how long?" I asked. I never really knew aunt Ruth that well, and she never really knew me. I didn't especially want to go all the way out to Philadelphia for...who knows how long, to see someone I didn't know. Thinking that made me feel a bit selfish, yes, since she was injured, and she is family.

"Two weeks, possibly?"

"Two weeks?" I exclaimed.

"She just said that, Sonny." Chad muttered.

I ignored him, and shrugged. "Well, I guess I gotta' go." I walked over to the door Chad and I had just entered from, waving to him and Veronica. "Bye."

"See you later, Sonny. It was great having you over!" Veronica grinned, waving.

"Later." Chad winked at me, grinning. Did he not get the fact that I would see him for another two weeks? Suddenly, like that (insert snap) it dawned on him. "Wait, what? Two weeks?"

Before he could come towards me, I closed the door and sped walked to the sidewalk. I was a few steps down it when the door opened and the porchlight turned on, giving Chad his own spotlight.

"What? No goodbye kiss?" he called out to me.

"Sorry, in a hurry!" I shouted back, then beginning to nearly jog down the sidewalk, not before seeing Chad shake his head and walk back into his house. I grinned.

It wasn't _too_ long before I was back at my own home. I opened the door, entering the house, breathing heavy from all of that jogging.

My whole family was in the living room, and my mother was the first one to acknowledge me.

"Hmm, your home earlier then I would have expected." her tone wasn't exactly surprised, happy, or angry. It was just a plain monotone statement. I was still sort of walking on eggshells around her, after that whole Chad and Mason situation. (Hey, a rhyme!) "That's good, of course."

Doesn't really sound like it, mom.

But thanks for your kindness.

"Yeah, Ver - Mrs. Cooper, told me about aunt Ruth." I explained. "We're really going to Philadelphia for two weeks?"

"I guess. Derek doesn't want to go either. She is family, though, we need to go see her. Besides that, you two are too old for a babysitter, and I don't trust you home alone...so you'll have to deal with it."

"I understand the whole thing about her being family," Derek spoke up from his part on the couch. Mom and I looked over at him. "But neither me or Sonny," They had finally gotten used to call me that, I guess. "Really don't know Ruth. I bet if we went down there, she wouldn't even know our names."

"You're wrong, Derek." Mom told him. "I was talking to her on the phone, and she told me both of your names. She said them very clearly, Allison and Derek!"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Uh huh? Now what did she really say?"

"Alice and Dustin - but she was close!"

"Come on," Derek whined. Tired of standing, and still a bit tired out from nearly running home earlier, I sat on the couch between Derek and the arm rest, a bit squished. "Can't you just let us stay home? You can trust us. I promise I won't let Chad in."

"Hey!" I exclaimed, swatting his arm. He gave me one of those "be quiet, I'm helping you!" looks, and I shut my mouth.

"No, I can't. Besides, after we ran out of food that you could either cook in a microwave or that you didn't have to cook at all, you two would starve."

Derek shrugged. "She's got a point."

"We don't have any relatives that live here," our mother continued. "So you have no one to stay with, either."

"What about Quale?" Derek asked, looking over at me.

"It's Quinn!" I exclaimed.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes! And besides that, she's got a large family and no empty space."

Mom nodded. "And that's the end of it. No "what ifs" or "buts", you two are going."

* * *

**Mmk, well, when you combine a bored me + no more ideas for the plot, this is what you get. But, here is the question...**

**Should Derek and Sonny stay, or go?**

**It's seriously up to you guys this time. I've got ideas for either option. You could either leave your answer in a reivew, or...what's that? Is that a poll I see in my profile? Wonder how that got there.**

**(So, yeah, you could vote on that, too. I'm taking answers from both the poll and reviews.)**

**But when I look into your pretty eyes, my heart just drops.**

**~ Dumb Love, Sean Kingston**

**-Abbie**


	74. Chapter 73

**Okay, because I got so many reviews so quickly, I decided to update again today! Yay...**

**You guys also gave me your thoughts on the staying/leaving debate, and the majority said...okay, I'm not gonna tell you what the majority said, you'll have to read and find out!**

**I have to give credit for the idea of like..half this chapter. It comes from iluvchanny13, who is a quite fabulous author. :)**

**Once again, I didn't know how train stations/trains worked, and I don't know how airports work, either. Bear with me, please?**

**OHMYGOD IT'S NOT JULY 7th ANYMORE!**

**I still don't own SWAC.**

**Sonny.**

* * *

_July 8, 2011. 11:51 P.M._

"I still don't want to go on this trip..." Derek grumbled as we entered the airport. We had all woken up early and gotten packed. Mom wanted to leave as soon as possible. Derek and I were still reluctant.

"That's not bad!" our mother exclaimed. "You're going, and that's final!" she huffed, then stomped off to a small shop where they were selling coffee in the airport, leaving her luggage with us by a bench.

Dad sighed. "Sorry about her, she's a bit...cranky. Could you kids buy us our tickets? I'm gonna go try to calm her down." Derek and I nodded. He handed Derek the cash for the tickets, then walked over to our mom.

"I'll go get the tickets, you stay here." my brother me. I nodded, and he walked off. Odd. Normally he would have made me get the tickets. What was up with him?

I sat down on that earlier mentioned bench, boredly looking around the airport._ What to do, what to do..._

Lucky for me, Derek didn't take too long. I saw him walking back to me, stuffing something in his pocket. "Hey." he greeted me.

"Where's my ticket?" I asked, standing up.

"Chillax," he patted his pocket. "I got it."

I raised my eyebrows at him, speaking to him as if I was talking to a four year old - close enough. "And why can't I have it?"

He mocked my tone and expression. "Do you need it right now?"

I opened my mouth to saying something, but was cut off by my father's voice from behind me. "Did you get the tickets?"

Slightly surprised, I spun around to see our parents standing there, smiling. Guess dad really did cheer mom up.

"Yup," Derek answered, a bit too quickly. I knew something was up, definitly. "Sure did. Here." he shoved two tickets towards them, then grinned in his all too suspicious way.

Our parents were, of course, oblivious.

"Great. Thanks, Derek." Dad took the tickets, looking at his. "We don't leave for a while. What should we do 'till then?"

I looked over at Derek. He was still sporting his creepy grin. Dad and I gave him odd looks.

"You can stop smiling now, son."

"Oh, right."

* * *

_July 8, 2010. 12:07 P.M._

We were in line, behind many _many_ people, may I add, waiting to board our plane. My parents were walking in front of me, and Derek was walking...

_Wait, what happened to Derek?_

I looked around for my brother, not seeing him anywhere. _Did he get Dereknapped?_

While I was busy looking around, I suddenly felt someone reach out and grab me. I was pulled out of the line, and I attempted to yelp, but the person clamped their hand around my mouth. I feared for my life, but soon came to the conclusion that nothing could happen to me with so many...witnesses.

Finally, I was released. I quickly turned around, wanting to see my attacker. Who was it?

My older brother, of course. He put his finger to his lips, indicating "quiet".

"What are you doing?" I shrieked, _quietly_, just as he had asked.

"We're not going to Pennsylvania, Sonny." he grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, and I'm best friends with Katy Perry. Enough with the pretending! What are you talking about?"

He pulled his pockets inside out, showing me that he had money in his pockets.

"I...I thought you had our tickets."

"Nope." Derek shook his head, popping the 'p'.

"Then how are we supposed to go to Pennsylvania? You know, you need tickets to get on a plane!"

Derek groaned, slapping his hand to his face. "Don't you get it? We're not going! We're sneaking away! Is it clear yet?"

It all sunk in. Him stuffing something in his pockets earlier - it wasn't the tickets, it was the money _for the tickets_! Him acting suspicious earlier, kidnapping me in the middle of the line...

"Are you crazy!" I shouted, my voice still quiet (a...quiet shout, if you will...you know, like, a whisper, with the energy of a shou- oh, just forget it!), not wanting to attract attention from anyone. "Our parents are going to kill us!"

"Nonsense!" Derek exclaimed, grinning. "They still haven't noticed that we're gone, and I'm just going to send mom a text - she can read those, right? - telling her that I didn't buy the tickets, and we're staying home. They'll be angry, sure, but they'll have to get on their plane and not come home to yell at us."

"Oh, so cleverly thought out." I told him, my voice sarcastic.

"I know, huh?"

"Fine!" I gave in. Derek made a triumphant pose, cheering a small "yes!". "But when mom and dad come home, wanting to kill us, you're taking the blame!"

"Fine, fine." Derek waved it off with his hand. "Now, come on, we gotta' get home before they notice us missing."

* * *

_July 8, 2010. 12:24 P.M._

"You called a cab?" I asked, looking at my older brother.

He nodded. "Right before I texted mom."

"And how," I put a hand on my hip, "are you planning on paying for a cab?"

"Uh, hello?" Derek pulled the money that was _supposed_ to be for the tickets out of his pockets, holding it between his middle and index fingers. "I still have this money, you know."

"Oh, so we're lieing to our parents, and now we're _stealing from them_?"

"It's not stealing," Derek scoffed. "They would have used this money towards tickets, so it would have been gone, anyway."

That's Derek's logic for you.

"What about when they come home, probably expecting the money, huh?"

"I'll tell them the same thing I told you! Now, stop complaining, and just enjoy the fact that we don't have to go to Pennsylvania!" Derek yelled. I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. We waited for the taxi in an awkward silence.

"So..." Derek suddenly spoke up.

"What?" I looked - well, glared - over at him. He shrugged, and we were silent again. Suddenly, an idea hit me. "Um, Derek?" I asked sweetly.

"Hm?"

"Where are we going to stay? Considering," I started yelling. "Our front _and_ back doors are locked!"

Derek bit his lip. "Didn't think of that..." he muttered, then his face brightened. "We'll just climb in through a window, and unlock the doors from the inside!"

"The only windows at our house that are big enough for a person to climb through are the ones in our rooms. If you haven't noticed, both of those are on the second story of our house!"

"Come on, Sonny, I can climb up there!" he held his arm up. "Look at these muscles!"

"Yeah." I snorted. "Sure."

* * *

_July 8, 2010. 12:46 P.M._

Derek paid the driver of our taxi, and suddenly we were standing in front of our large (and locked) house, completely alone for two weeks.

_Joy._

"Okay..." Derek walked up the sidewalk to our door, setting his bags in front of it. "The first thing we should do is unlock one of the windows."

"No kidding, Sherlock."

"No need to be rude!" Derek exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry, not in a very good mood, considering the situation."

"Psh," Derek leaned on his arm against one of the walls of our house. "There's nothing wrong with our situation. We're smart enough to - whoa!" Derek toppled down onto the ground. Apparently, his elbow, which he had been leaning on, started sliding, and he didn't notice.

"Well, at least one of us are." I mumbled, as Derek scrambled back up.

"Pfft. You just wait. I'll get up to that window."

So, of course, he didn't.

We had walked over to my window, and Derek attempted climbing up many times. He constantly slipped and would fall back down. I knew there was no way I'd be be able to do it, either.

"Okay, that's it." Derek finally gave up, laying on the ground after his previous fall. I walked over to him, looking down at his tired face. "We need to get someone who can actually climb up there."

* * *

**I bet in the beginning, you thought they were going to leave, didn't you? Well, you may have. It's clear that they didn't, though. :)**

**I, had, the time of my life. And I've never felt this way before.**

**~ The Time (Dirty Bit), Black Eyed Peas**

**-Abbie**


	75. Final

**Okay, if you haven't noticed by now, I sort of...disappeared.**

**Some of you already messaged me and I told you of all of this, but of course, not all of you, so here goes...**

**I no longer have an interest in SWAC.**

**Yup, there, I said it.**

**But, yes, this story, like any others I...may have started (I can't even remember anymore) will be gone. Forever. I'm so sorry.**

**I'm still writing, it's just...not fanfics. **

**Anyway, this is my final goodbye. :( You may message me if you still want to keep contact, I will check on now and then for messages (I have been doing so) but...like I said, goodbye.**

**And, for old times sake...**

* * *

**If you have a minute why don't we go, talkin' 'bout somewhere only we know, this could be the end of everything, so why don't we go, somewhere only we know...**

**Somewhere only we know...**

**~ Somewhere Only We Know, Keane**

**(Yes, I chose this song specifically.)**

**(And, who knows? Maybe one day I'll come back.**

**Maybe.)**

**-Abbie**


End file.
